Another Generic DDLC Story but not really
by Konran.Shita
Summary: Jun Nishimura is your standard protag. with not a lot of things that make him stand out, he's forced into a literature club by his childhood friend Sayori and can't back out. With the way Jun lives, he doesn't expect much, and neither should you...or should you? Lot's of swears, not Minecraft Christian server friendly.
1. New School year, Same shit.

I woke up from my phone's alarm blaring in my ear, It wasn't even one day and my "Tactical Nuke! Incoming!" earrape edition alarm was already a bad idea to start with…

I tried reaching out for my phone on the desk next to me only to have it fall of the wooden floor forcing me to drag my body partially out of my bed, "ugh...fuck sake..." I grumbled myself.

I inspected the screen hoping that it didn't get cracked, thankfully it didn't which means I don't need to waste what little money I have at the moment…

I turned on my phone and checked the time as the screen blinded my eyes for a second before they adjusted to the brightness. My phone showed my Background picture of Gray Fox from Metal Gear Solid, and above that the time, which was 7:01.

As much as I would love to stay in bed and not go outside, I had to force myself to get up and go to school.

New school semester, new classes, same shit to deal with...

My name is Jun Nishimura, and ever since my last year of middle school, I've been...how do I say this…

Uhh...Well, I guess the best way I can describe this is that, all standards that I've had towards my life and life, in general, has disappeared…

It's been Thano's snapped out of existence.

Now I've tried talking to some people about this, friends from middle school, Online friends, a counselor at some point, but all of them have either told me that it's depression, which I know it isn't for a fact, or me just going through puberty and slowly becoming an edgy teenager like 40% of the underage community.

Thankfully, there's been a couple of people within my life that's been trying to support me.

Parents, older brother, about 1-2 trusted Online friends, my Childhood friend and

neighbor, and strangely enough my History Teacher at School who is willing to put up and joke about my bullshit.

I can't tell if this part of my nonexistent standards but I've already given up at trying to be the "normal" me that I've been for my past life. So far though, it's actually been pretty peaceful...

I struggled to get up from my bed for a solid 5 minutes before I was to get up and get dressed for the first day of my second year of High School.

Since it was slightly dark in my room, I wandered around before reaching my door, turning on the light, and getting a look of my messing room that I nicknamed "Detroit."

The reason why it's nicknamed Detroit isn't because my room is just a mess, but because it's always a mess no matter how hard I clean it. I guess that's the room of an Art Student for ya, instead of clothes, plates, and other stuff around the floor and walls, it's just papers that have random sketches, the occasional painting, and water bottles, lot and lot's of empty water bottles which I've written off as the 'Early Stages of Alcoholism.'

The only clean place was my bed, which wasn't made or probably ever gonna be made, and my study desk which had my monitor, keyboard and Mouse, and Headset with my Gaming Computer right next to the desk…

Now that the light was on, I was able to find my School uniform and bag. Before I left my room and headed for the bathroom, I grabbed my glasses from the mini table next to my bed.

I brushed my teeth, wash my face, tried to sort out my slightly long hair but gave up, and headed downstairs where I'd eat breakfast alone as usual.

My Mom and Dad always left an hour early before I did since they always did some long hours in the office, and my older brother doesn't have college classes until 10, so I was always ate breakfast alone while browsing either Twitter or Reddit.

I finished my breakfast and checked the time, 7:37, a couple minutes earlier from when I usually leave the house. Fuck it, no harm in leaving early…

As I opened the door, I covered my eyes in pain as the sunlight nearly blinded me as I stepped out. Ugh, too bright…

I locked the door behind me and stepped out of my front yard starting my 20-ish minute walk to the school.

As I walked down the block and tried not to close my eyes as much so I don't fall asleep, I heard some running behind me with a muffled voice, "Jun!"

I turned my head and saw Sayori, my brownish-red headed childhood friend and neighbor running towards me with a piece of bread in her mouth, of course she is…

"Do you really have to do that?" I asked her while yawning

She stopped her running when she was in front of me, took her bread out of her mouth and asked me "You were gonna leave me behind weren't you?"

This is Sayori Watanabe, as explained before she is my childhood and my neighbor ever since we were kids. We went to the same middle school and are attending the same High School as seconds year students, well I would've been the only one attending 2nd year if Sayori had one more late attendance on her school record.

Sayori is a nice person to hang out with, she's pretty, has a nice attitude, and is generally positive for the most part. The only problem is her clumsiness and gung-ho motto when it comes to her life.

I ignored her question, walked to her house, and opened her unlocked front door, "And you were gonna head to school with your front door unlocked for thieves to come in and jack your stuff, weren't you?" I asked as I brought out my spare key for Sayori's home and locked it.

I looked back at her with an annoyed face and all she could was just play this off, "W-well, it's a good thing that you have a spare key y'know…hehe…"

It's bad enough that I'm hold no standards anymore, I don't need it to spread to Sayori...

I walked out of her yard and tried to make my way to school again, "Of course I do. After what happened last school year, It's better to have one just in case…" I said reminding us of what happened.

Saying that Sayori was "In a bad place" is an understatement and a half, she was depressed to a point where she almost hung herself. I'm just glad that I was fast enough to bust into her room after reading her "Goodbye Letter" she left in my bag.

It doesn't matter how much I questioned her why she wanted to kill herself, she still won't tell me what got to her and why, but I'm glad that I was able to stop her from ending it.

Sayori felt a little sad when I brought it up, "Y-yeah, I'm really glad you were there to help me...even if I was too stubborn to tell you why…" Ever since the incident, her parents told me to keep a close eye on her and gave me a spare key if things felt too off.

Sayori tried to change the atmosphere, "B-but at least I'm getting professional help now. So thing's may be looking up for me, you know?"

I sighed as I continued to walk with Sayori, "Still, it's not exactly a great sight to see your childhood friend trying to hang herself. Like I said before, you can always talk to me if you feel down in the dumps you know, I don't know how much it helps to know that but at least it's something and over nothing…"

Sayori went back to having a slightly sad face when I told her that, "Yeah, I know...it's just…" She said as her voice trailed off, she didn't speak anymore and just stayed silent for the rest of the way.

I've already heard her repeat that line a lot before, so she's not gonna tell me anything anymore from this point on, might as well drop the topic…

We stayed silent for another 5 minutes before we reached the school where students gathered near the entrance to meet up with old friends or for the student council to call out anyone shady.

Sayori stopped for a moment before turning to me, "I guess my friends are waiting for me, so I guess I'll see you at lunch?" She said apologetically

"Yeah, I'll be at the usual spot...if it's unlocked…" I said as I headed inside the school to get my new schedule and room number.

The rest of the day went on as any other normal day after I got my schedule; get to class, get lectured on what was on the syllabus, and try to get to know other classmates in which I didn't bother trying, and repeated this about 4 times before it was time for lunch.

I left my classroom with no one bothering me, asking where I was going and headed straight for the roof. As I walked up the stairs and opened the door that was unlocked, I got myself a whiff of fresh air that hit me when I stepped out the door.

I used my bag as a doorstop as I sat on one of the concrete ledges that pointed towards the school with a sturdy fence behind, preventing me from falling back.

From the beginning of my High School career, or at least 1-2 months after, this is how I've always spent my lunch period.

I come up here and eat alone while browsing Twitter or Reddit, or I'd listen to music just to pass the time. Sayori sometimes joins me, but if she isn't here then she's was eating with her friends from club.

I can't really say that I have friends other than Sayori since I never bothered communicating with people unless it was for group projects or if it was my turn to do class chores.

And just like that, I resumed my so called tradition of eating alone while reading about other people complain about their Bullshit on Twitter for the next 20 minutes.

Before I even knew it, lunch was about to be over, I guess Sayori was eating with her friends today.

I stood up and dusted off my pants while heading for the door, I opened it and grabbed my bag only to hear someone gasping while jogging up the stairs up to where I was.

As I looked over the edge, I saw Sayori with her bag and what looks to be half a cinnamon roll in her other hand.

"You know lunch is about to be over right? You don't have to come up..." I said as I hopped down the stairs and stopped her in her tracks.

"Yeah...I know….but…!" Sayori said while panting from exhaustion, "I got….a good idea...for you…!"

A good idea, huh?

"Club…" She said, club? What about it? "Join...the Literature Club!"

I stood there not sure what I can say…

"You want me to join...the Literature Club?" I asked sort of skeptically…

I wasn't sure if joining a club was a good idea for me especially since joining a club with my attitude would probably get me kicked out, I mean that's what happened to me last year at the Art Club…

"I don't know about that chief, Joining a club might be a bad idea. I'd probably ruin the mood and feel of a club like last time with my bullshit…" I recalled from my experience.

Sayori stopped her panting s she caught her breath, "Don't worry, the people there are nice and supportive. Besides I'm one of the members, so you won't have a choice but to believe in yourself!" She said assertively as she pointed at me with a determined smile.

"Just join us for today and see if you're comfortable there, just for one day, Please~?" She said as she pleaded.

_Sigh_, she's not gonna leave me alone if I say no, it's just for one day right?

"One day?" I asked Sayori, she went from pleading to smiling at the drop of a hat, "Just one day! And If it doesn't suit you, you don't have to come back ok?" Sayori said as she held out her hand that was sort of sticky from her cinnamon bun.

"...right, let's just get to class before-" the school bell rang before I was able to finish my sentence, "...we're late…"

Well, at least teachers are sort of lenient to late students on the first day…

With 3 more classes repeating the same pattern of boredom, eating away at my will to not sleep in class, the end of the school day came right before I was about to nod off.

At least my Favorite history teacher was the last class, so I wasn't entirely bored...

I stepped out of my classroom as I waited for Sayori to come and take me to where the Literature Club would meet. After 5-7 minutes of waiting, she quickly ran up to me, took my hand, and dragged me to the other side of the school to get to the clubs classroom.

"You're gonna like the club Jun, but we need to hurry since we're late!" Sayori said as she guided me through the maze of students

"So you're telling me that you're usually late, even to your own club?" I asked her teasingly

"N-not always…" Sayori said while slightly embarrassed…

I was joking...

We stopped at a classroom where it looked like there was only 2 members inside.

Sayori was straightening out her hair and clothes as she breathed in and out before having a warm smile and bursting through the sliding doors.

"Hey guys I'm here! And I found a new Member who wants to join too!" She said happily as all 2 of the other members attention were on us, but mainly at me…

Fucking clickbaited...

"I thought you said it was just for one day…" I whispered to Sayori with an annoyed tone…

"Did I say that?" Sayori tried to recall before trying to act cute as if she forgot what she said a couple of hours ago.

I can't help but congratulate Sayori for playing me like a damn fiddle and actually convincing me to try and join a club…

"Ugh! Did you really bring a boy? To our club Sayori? Typical..." A small girl with pink hair and small red ribbons said as she stomped over to where we was with a glare.

Haha, this is off to an amazing start…/s

"Nishimura, is that you?" Another person said, this time she came up from the front desk.

She looked to be just as tall as me but had long brown flowing hair with white bow that tied everything together neatly and green piercing emerald eyes that could make almost anyone intimidated, but that didn't mean I knew her at all…

She stood right in front of me with a warm smile as she presented herself, "I didn't think you'd join our club...you do remember me, right?"

"Haha, I have no clue who any of you are!" I said without any hesitation

The girl with brown hair seemed to have chuckled at my comment, "Well I guess I should've expected that, but I didn't think you'd say it with full confidence...but I guess that's what I should've expected after last year…" she said

Last year? Was she in any of my classes?

Meh, probably...I never really paid attention to the students in my class, So...I guess she was one of them…?

"My name is Monika Ishida, President of the Literature Club. We were classmates in English class last year." Monika said trying to jog my memory.

"Still never heard of ya!" I said with no hesitation again.

"Hehe, alright well if haven't heard of me last year, then I guess we can start out with being friends this year." Monika said with a cheery expression

"If I didn't remember you last year, what makes you think I'm gonna want to know you this year…" I said as gave a dry laugh

Monika then gave me a surprised look, after realising what I said I immediately apologised...

"Sigh* I'm...sorry, I really need to stop doing that. It's sort of a habit from looking after someone for so long…" I said while slowing turning my heads towards Sayori

"Hehehe….I uh...wonder who…" Sayoru tried to sneak away from me and behind Monika

Monika chuckled again when she saw me interact with Sayori, "I guess that's understandable. She almost like a younger sister to you isn't she?"

"If she was my younger sister, I'd be alot harder on her than I already am...Oh right, you can call me Jun. No need for honorifics or anything, doesn't matter to me."

Monika extended her hand towards me, "Well then it's nice to finally meet you Jun, hopefully you can remember me this year!" Monika said with a playful tone.

No promises...

Monika then stepped to the side and presented the small girl with pink hair that insulted me earlier, "Would you like to introduce yourself, Natsuki?" Monika asked.

Natsuki, who was glaring at me, looked away and grumbled her name, "...Natsuki Suzuki…"

Sayori who was behind Natsuki, grabbed her from behind and started to hug Natsuki tightly, "Natsuki~ You don't have to be such a Tsun. to Jun, he's not as bad as he looks…"

Thanks…?

"I'm being a Tsun.! It's just that...Ugh! Nevermind…" Natsuki said as she stomped away and stood next to a desk that had cupcakes on it with some cute animal frosting on top.

"Sorry about that…" Monika apologised, "Natsuki's...a bit rough around the edges when you first meet her, but she'll warm up to you...eventually…"

"Huh, So I guess It just the 3 of you in this club then? Isn't it School rules for at least 4-5 members?" I asked Monika

She seemed to have given me a confused look before realising something, "Oh I almost forgot! We do have another member but she's a bit shy…" Monika said while waving to someone with long purple hair who was at the very back of the classroom.

As she walked up and covered her face with a book only letting her dark but purple vibrant eyes poke out, she said in shakily yet gentle voice, "H-hello, my name is...Yuri Takagi..." To my surprise, it looked like Yuri was about an inch or two taller than me...

I waved at her and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Jun Nishimura, nice to meet you." I said as I brought my hand out

She looked at it for a second before slowly taking her hand and gently taking mine, for some reason this reminded of an animal handler giving food to an Cautious animal.

"Despite being as shy as she is, Yuri has read the most books out of all of us here. So if you ever want something to read, Yuri should be a good person to ask for recommendations!" Monika brightly added in.

"Oh N-no, I think that's a bad idea, I'll just recommend weird books…" Yuri said denying the praise Monika gave her.

"Oh don't be like that Yuri, you recommend great books!" Sayori said as she tried to cheer up Yuri.

This seemed to have cheered Yuri up slightly, but it didn't remove the book she still hid behind.

"Ok, now that everyone's been introduced, Let's get down to Club Business shall we?" Monika said brightly as she stepped back up to the teachers desk to announce the plans for today.

"Since it's the first day, I'd like to thank Natsuki for baking those cupcakes not only for us, but for the newcomers of this club, in which I guess is just Jun…" Monika said while giving me the small spot light.

I somewhat butted in, "I mean, I technically haven't decided anything yet, so I'm not really a new member…" Yup, my infamous skill of breaking the mood at unnecessary times presents itself again…

"O-oh, well I guess we could make you a temporary member for now, I mean you could still-" Monika wasn't able to finish her sentence since she was interrupted by Natsuki, "Well if you're not gonna be a member than scram! We don't need any boys on our Club!" She said all prideful

Well fuck you too pink loli-chan…

"Natsuki, member or not, you should still be respectful to him. He never said anything bad to you did he?" Monika said in a stern voice.

Haha, I already did but I couldn't really care for someone who could classify as a middle schooler…

"I'm Sorry about that Jun, Natsuki's not a bad person. Please forgive her." Monika apologised.

"Yeah, It's alright. I've heard worse...way worse..." I replied, compared to the Internets Toxicity being The Internet, Natsuki isn't a threat…

Monika then cleared her voice and continued to give her speech, "Alright well, as I was saying, Since Jun is a newcomer, we should tell him what we do in the Literature Club. Sayori would you like to tell him?"

Sayori tuned to me and gave me a piece of paper, but it was actually a flyer that looks like it'd be hung out in the hallway.

It read:

Come and Join the Literature Club!

Read books (and Manga), Write Poems, and Drink tea with us!

In the middle of the paper it showed a decent-ish drawing of some books and what looks to be all 4 of the members in the middle with stars, glitter, and bubble letters all throughout the flyer.

Needless to say, as an Art Student, I don't know what the fuck I'm looking at. But as a regular person, this….yeah, no…

I can sort of understand why no one has joined up to this point just from this flyer itself…

"So books, poems and tea?" I asked unsure if this was what they really did…

"Yup! We write poems, sometimes read books and have tea with us!" Sayori said cheerfully.

"Right…" was all I was able to say, yikes I'm probably not gonna join the club…

"We're gonna be writing poems for the first week, join us Jun, it'll be fun!" Sayori said with a happy smile.

"Ummm, I don't know about that, compared to my artwork I don't think I'm as confident in writing poems, I mean I did write a poem about how bad I am at writing poems last year…" I said trying to subtly bail out of this club

And I did get a B on my poem too so, I guess that works…?

Monika then spoke up after hearing my excuse, "Oh yeah, I remember that poem last year. That wasn't a bad poem, it was decent for your first time even if you did it for a grade."

Sayori's eyes lit up when she heard this, "See! Even Monika thinks your poems are good, your perfect for this club!"

Monika soon had a certain look in her eye when she saw Sayori light up, "Well I guess it's settled then, Welcome to the Literature Club Jun." Monika started to clap lightly with Sayori joining in.

Hold on, I never agreed to anything!

"Ok, I didn't really say that I'd join the club-" I was then shushed by Monika who held a finger up to me.

"Oh come on Jun, do this for Sayori! I mean, you don't want to break her high spirits of you joining the club now do you?" Monika mischievously said while Sayori was still bright and happy.

You sneaky bastard Monika…

I sucked up my pride and forced myself to smile, "Sure I'll join the Literature Club…"

"Great!" Monika said as she clapped her hands together, "Now that you're a member, let's go have some of Natsuki's cupcakes that she baked for us!"

Natsuki was acting amug as she presented a cupcake to each of us, while everyone took a bite out of theirs that tasted good, I was given a deformed one that, even though it tasted good, was hard to chew through.

After we ate all the cupcakes that Natsuki baked, Monika gave us our first assignment for us to do for Friday just in case anyone else joined late: Write a poem about anything.

After she told us, we were excused to head home.

It seemed simple enough to do, so I guess it can't be that hard right?

Hahahaha, WRONG.

I've been sitting at my desk, at home, for a solid 40 minutes, thinking, of what the fuck to write a poem about…

As I sat there with no motivation or idea on what to write for a poem, I wondered to myself if I could rewrite my poem from last year hoping that It might work...

I was sitting there thinking to myself, where my thoughts were interrupted from light tapping on my window.

I was confused on what was doing the tapping since my room was on the second floor.

When I moved the curtains, I saw Sayori with a handful of pebbles aiming at my window, she waved at me and dropped those pebbles when I saw her.

I closed my curtains after seeing this and continued to focus on the poem.

It wasn't even 2 minutes and my phone started to ring, It was Sayori…

**Block…**

5 minutes later…

_Ding Dong…_

Another 5 minutes later Sayori barges into my room, "Why are you ignoring me!?" she said angrily in her Pajamas and an orange sweater

"I'm trying to do some work, have you finished your poem?" I asked her, chances are she probably…

"Yes I already did." Sayori said while still pouting

...forgot…

She then took a look at my blank piece of paper, "_Oh~?_ Are you still not done with your's? _My, My~_ I never thought I'd see the day where Jun hasn't finished his homework before me…" She teasingly said.

"Like I said before, I'm not that good at writing poems, I don't even know what to write about…" I said as I looked at my ceiling in boredom.

Sayori then sat on my bed while picking up some of my sketches and told me, "I don't think it's that hard to write a poem, just write down what you feel and go from there. That's what I do."

I chuckled to myself when I heard that, "Just write what you feel huh? Fuck it, why not."

I then started to write down exactly what I felt and within minutes I finished my not so lengthy poem.

"Ooo~ Let me read it!" Sayori asked as she tried to reach my paper

"You'll hear it Friday, but for now, go home and go to sleep." I said pushing Sayori out of my room.

"No Fair!" She said as I closed my door, "I gave you some inspiration, you should give you inspirer some kind of compensation for giving you ideas!"

"Good Night!" I said as I went to my bed and tried to sleep.

I could already hear the footsteps leave my room and head downstairs as the front doors open and close.

_10 minutes later..._

A set of footsteps were heard heading up the stairs and stopped next to my door.

"Hey Jun…" Sayori said on the other side of my door, "Can I have one of your spare keys?"

This girl…


	2. School Day 2: Electric Boogaloo

Morning time came once again.

I got up, got my clothes, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. It was the same done to death cycle for 99.9% of any High School or College student.

The only difference today was that when I opened my door to head out it was raining lightly, so I was able to look like a shady drug dealer when I wore a slightly baggy zip up hoodie while constantly looking towards the left or right. Sadly, I didn't have a brown paper bag filled with beer, bath salts, or the Dank stuff...

As always, Sayori joined my walk to school late with an umbrella and some bread in- oh wait, now she was a croissant in her mouth...

It's a good thing I Stopped questioning things...

As we walked to the School, Sayori kept bugging me about the poem I wrote yesterday. Since it was the first week of school I couldn't really bring up any topics to avoid the question with, so I just told her to wait for Friday.

"Oh come on! Give me a hint on what it sounds like, just one!" She pleaded

"Alright," I said caving into her request, "I'll give you a hint on what it sounds like."

Sayori nodded her head as she began to listen to me intensely with determined eyes.

"My poem sounds exactly what you'd expect me to say…" I told her, Sayori's look of determination turned into annoyance as she began to complain.

"Hey! That's too vague! What do you mean by that!?" She complain

"It's exactly what I meant, you wanted a hint, not an explanation." I responded, I'm not gonna be held responsible for her poor word choice.

Sayori pouted and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to the school. When we reached the school, She was greeted by Monika and Yuri with their own Umbrellas waiting by the the school sigh.

I tried to take my respective role of parting ways with Sayori and telling her I'd see her later while heading to my class, but I couldn't do that sadly since she dragged me with her to meet with them.

"Morning Monika, Morning Yuri!" Sayori said brightly as she gave them a light hug.

"Good Morning Sayori, Good Morning Jun" Monika replied with a warm smile.

"Mornin' "I said while sort of standing awkwardly off to the side

"M-morning Jun…" Yuri said a bit quietly as she looked off to the side.

Monika started to give me a weird look when I stood there with just my hoodie, and not an umbrella "Jun, even if you have a sweater, you should at least have an umbrella with you." Monika said as she scolded me.

"Tried that, wasted 2000 Yen ($20 US) on umbrella's that were either stolen or broke from the wind. Besides, rain isn't that that bad every once in a while…" I replied to Monika, she looked a bit disappointed at me but hey, you can't say I haven't tried when mother nature likes to shit on your day you know?

"Besides, we should get to class, it's about to start in 5 minutes." I said as I walked away from them and headed inside.

"Oh Okay! See you at lunch!" Sayori called out when I walked away.

When I got to my class and sat at my seat, I heard a familiar voice in the front room with a small group talking slightly louder than the rest of the students. That voice although it was loud and clear, came in a small package wrapped in pink.

I took a look up ahead and saw...um...Nats...uyo…? Natsuya…? I forget, but the pink haired girl from Sayori's club yesterday.

Well with her personality and looks there's almost no doubt that she's probably be with the loud-ish groups that usually tend to be either popular from looks, which I doubt for a mile and a half, or the fact that they follow the latest trends, which have no purpose in the outside world as much…

Either way, I didn't care nor did I try- no, let me rephrase that, Nor did I even _need_ to think about trying to go up to them and be friendly...

But since It was impossible to drown out their voices, I was sort of forced to listen to them along with any other student doing literally anything else…

Strangely enough though….the moment what's her face left towards the classroom right next to us, I couldn't help but hear some snickering and backstabbing that group made about pink-chan…

Would I tell her about what was going on after she left?

Easy answer, No I wouldn't.

Why?

It's Simple, cause it's not my problem…

I'm not gonna put myself out in public trying to defend someone I don't know even, especially if I just met them yesterday...

Besides, If I did try and tell her what I "supposedly" heard from the back of the room, you think she's gonna believe some random guy like me that she just met yesterday?

I've got a better chance at winning the lottery than I do with convincing pink-chan...

Since it was now the second day of the new semester, the next 3-4 classes forced everyone to mingle and try to get to know each other which I find sort of useless since most of the classes have the some of the same students…

Strangely enough, I did see Pink-chan back in my Class for Biology and Yuri, I think that's what her name was, for my English class…

And It's just like what Monika said, Yuri is a shy person, not once have I seen her try and socialise with people, she just kept her head in her book for 70% of class.

Damn, she's just as bad as me...naw not possible, Yuri can still be saved social-wise, I'm long gone on the other hand.

Same problem seemed to have happened here, students started to talk shit about her while she read. This time around, instead of talking shit when she is out of the room it looked like a group of girls are sort of doing it openly.

"Geez, isn't that bitch always reading to herself what a fucking weirdo…" One of the girls said, she didn't even try to hide it she's just spoke in a normal tone.

"Fucking bookworm needs to get a life…!" Another one said

"Better yet, get laid, Ha! But I doubt anyone will take her, probably if they're desperate…!" another said while laughing to herself...

As I looked at Yuri, she still looks completely entranced from the book without any knowledge of what was being said in the real world...

Yuri, you poor bastard...I almost pity you...

Man, I'm really glad I'm reminded of what bunch of bitches looks like, since it seems like a good majority of them have some type of bullshit camo on these days…

Once again, just like loli-chan, I didn't speak up. I didn't intervene or try and defend Yuri…

Now I know bullying is bad, don't get me wrong. If someone talked shit about me I'd throw some han- nah, I probably wouldn't…

Jokes aside, bullying is bad m'kay? But If I try and intervene right now, not only will I get shit talked, as if I don't get enough of it sometimes, but the situation will just get worse.

This is something Yuri's gotta do on her own…

As the Lunch bell rang out throughout the entire School, some people started to file out of the door and rush to the lunch room, some people stayed at their desks and pulled out their lunch boxes with their friends, and others went to other classrooms to go eat with their friends.

I, on the other hand, Left the class and started to head towards the roof, but before I could open the door, I just remembered it was raining outside…

Dammit…

I forced myself to sit on the stairs and eat the leftovers in my lunchbox from yesterday night as I leaned on the concrete wall to my right.

As I ate, while browsing Reddit and asking myself why Big Chungus was a thing, I heard a couple of footsteps downstairs near the door that lead out into the hallways.

I heard a couple of Familiar voices as they walked up the stairs, "...he's hasn't always been like that, but for some reason it happened at the end of our Middle School year. He wasn't always so moody before that…" A voice that sounded like Sayori said as she walked up.

"Well you never know it could be just a puberty thing." Another voice said, this time it sounded like Monika.

I spoke up from the top of the stairs loud enough for the two of them to hear, "For the past year or two, I tried to figure out what it was. It's not a puberty thing."

The two of them seemed to have gotten sp00ked when I spoke up with an unexpected third person…

When I stood up and looked down the staircase, I saw Monika, Sayori, and Yuri surprisingly slightly close to the wall holding their chest from being scared while carrying what looks to be their lunch boxes.

Sayori spoke up while sounding mad, "Don't scare us like that! Nearly gave us a heart attack…" She said while trying to breath normally.

"Well you shouldn't be talking shit about someone who's literally 10 ft away…" I said as I sat back down on the stairs and leaned against the concrete wall.

Sayori rushed up the stairs and stared at me, lunchbox in hand, and tells me "But I'm not 10 ft away now am I?" Great my smartassery is rubbing off of her…

I ignored Sayori's comment and returned to my phone where I'd continued to scroll through shitposts and the such…

Monika spoke up with a concerned tone, "Hey Jun...do you usually eat alone?"

I answered unfazed and completely casual, "Unless Sayori eats with me then yes always, Why?"

"Do you not have an small group of friends to eat with at least?" She asked again with the same tone.

"What are friends?" I asked while still browsing my phone…

Monika sighed to herself, "It is this bad…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, Sayori seemed surprised at that to the point where she almost dropped her lunchbox.

"I haven't heard him chuckle in a long time…" she said in amazement.

"Just because my motivation and fun has been sucked out of me doesn't mean that I'm unable to chuckle, I'm not a robot. I'm close, but not completely like one…" I retorted back feeling slightly offended...only slightly...okay maybe a bit more….

Monika and Yuri chuckled at her comment as they sat down on the steps below me and ate their lunch.

While I would've hoped that the three of them would talk among themselves and not drag me in, I couldn't have been more wrong when Monika and Yuri took turns asking questions and trying to get to know me better.

"So what were you like before you became...this? Monika asked with some caution.

Well that's one way to start a questionnaire, but I can't say I didn't see this coming.

"I was normal." Was the only thing I said answering her question

Monika then leaned in close and teasingly said, "Is that all?"

As tempting as it is, I tried not to headbutt her as I reminded myself that it isn't their fault that they're starting to annoy me…

"Yes, that's all. Think up a generic middle school student, and you'll see me." I said while still on my phone.

"Well then, I guess it's safe to say that you were socially awkward just like any other middle school boy, isn't that right?" Monika said innocently with a slight smile.

"I mean you're not wrong…" I said unhesitantly. Compared to most socially awkward students, at least I was normal enough to speak my mind no matter how weird or fucked up it came out…

You know...I guess that might be one of the main reasons why some people didn't feel like befriending me at that time…

At this time, Yuri, who was usually quiet, spoke up in a not so quiet voice asking me what kind of books I've read…

"Oh, it's nothing impressive personally, Manga's, Webtoons, Light Novels, and at one point I did read the Art of War. Aside from that, it's just textbooks that are given to us or old artbooks that I probably have lying around my room…" I said while trying to recall if I've already sold those artbooks ot not…

"O-oh, Okay." Yuri said, she didn't look impressed when I listed out the things I usually read..._not to mention some...research….wink wink nudge nudge..._

It was Sayori's turn for some reason to ask me a question...and you could guess what it was…

"What's you poem about?" She eagerly

"I don't even know myself, but you'll know in Friday." I responded, Sayori, like always, got annoyed and pouted to herself.

Monika though seemed surprised, "Oh you're already finished with your poem Jun?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't expect a lot, though. Once you'll hear it, you'll probably look at me like some kind of weirdo…"

"Well you know what they say; If it's weird for someone, it's a goldmine for another!" Monika said positively.

"If you think so, then more power to you…" I said disregarding her comment.

The questions continued on as they ate their lunch.

"So...I remember Sayori saying that you're good at Art. Would mind showing us some of your work?" She said curiously

"Sure why not." I said as I pulled up my gallery album of artwork that I did, I handed Monika the phone, "Go nuts."

Some of my artwork that I've made over the past 1-2 years was I think ok for the most part, but my drawings I feel like are the only notable things though…

Sayori, Monika, and Yuri all leaned into my phone and scrolled through my collection, and for the most part they seemed impressed.

"Wow, these are actually good. I knew you were good at drawing but these are really good!" Sayori said as her eyes lit up as she saw them.

Monika seemed equally impressed, "Yeah, some of these are really good, you've got some talent that the Literature Club could use."

Yeah, like that flyer…

Yuri on the other hand seemed quiet, but her eyes definitely showed interest in my art since it was a serious gaze.

Their faces however, were surprised and confused when they saw the next image…

Monika seemed a bit nervous when she showed me my phone, "And this is…?"

When I looked at the photo, it was a tag that I spray painted last summer. What made her nervous was that the background looked like I was in Detroit.

"Graffiti." I replied casually.

They still seemed a bit cautious when they continued to flip through my phone and see more graffiti ranging from small sketches on a notepad to a couple of my own throw ups (not vomit, I know that word has double meaning but it's not Vomit) on the side of a building.

"Umm...have you...got caught for doing things like these? Like in Public?" Yuri asked cautiously

"No not yet, I know it's illegal, but it isn't to me if I'm in the middle of nowhere. Abandoned train yards, houses, and factories were all the places I tried and so far no one has said a thing." I said, but this still seem to have made them a bit cautious and not ask anymore questions to see if there was any more illegal things I've done.

I started doing graffiti last year, filled out my entire sketchpad not only trying to get better at it, but also trying to figure out a name to go with.

I somehow managed to get the name Xper from the shortened out word 'Experiment', but since the words didn't flow as expected, It didn't write as well as I thought.

I already find it strange enough that doing graffiti is one of the only thing few things that doesn't get me burned out. Maybe it's because of the risk factor of breaking the law, maybe not, but for the moment it's all I've got that doesn't seem pointless...

It's a good thing they didn't flip to the photo of when I tagged part of the school...

When I got my phone back a checked the time, class was just about to start in 5 minutes.

I stood up from where I sat and packed my lunchbox as I headed towards the door, "Where are you going?" Sayori asked

"Class is gonna start in 5 minutes, see ya later…" I said after I re-entered the hallway, I heard a faint gasp as the trio probably scrambled to finish their lunch and head to their own classes.

The rest of the classes followed suit as the rest of the 3 classes began their introduction to whatever they were teaching.

And Just like yesterday, I tried hard to keep myself awake and try not to fall asleep from boredom.

Thankfully, my last class ended just as I was about to fall asleep, saving me from getting a detention very early in the year.

Before I could leave though, "Hey Angsty prick…" My History teacher called me over.

I headed over to him to see what he wanted, he just pointed to a stack of papers on his desk that weren't organised at all.

"Not even a week and you're already this lazy?" I asked him.

"A wise man once said that Laziness is only Clever Efficiency(1), and I plan on being very efficient…" He said as he walked over to the door and started to head to the teachers lounge.

He looked back and gave me a small glare, "Well what're waiting for? Chop Chop!"

My History teacher, Mr. Fujiwara, despite being sort of built since he coaches the soccer squad, is very lazy and doesn't take shit from any students or teachers. Of course with the way he acts, you'd think that the staff would probably fire him for someone else, but they can't since not only is he really good at teaching, but he is a good life counselor for bringing people back into reality with his attitude.

"Would you like some help with that Jun?" Monika asked as she popped out of thin air, did I really not notice that we were in the same classroom or did I classify her as a normie and not pay attention…?

"Don't be so courteous to someone like this, Ishida. He can take it." He said uncaringly as he laid his arm on top of the stacks of paper I was holding onto.

"W-well I might as well help anyways, it seems like he's struggling to keep them up. Here, let me take half…" Monika said as Mr. Fujiwara lifted his arm and waited near the doors.

Asshole…

As we both walked behind Mr. Fujiwara, heading towards the teachers lounge, I was starting to get the impression that Monika was a very popular student. Whenever someone noticed her as she walked by, they always say 'Good Afternoon', give a 'Hi' or 'Hey', or some other compliment.

I guess it was safe to say that she was the schools model student among first and second years.

I, on the other hand, just got weird stares or glares of jealousy for being next to Monika. Yes, those people exist in this school, I just can't wait to see their mugshot in 12-16 years…

We finally got to the Teachers lounge as Mr. Fujiwara used his key to unlock it and take a seat near an open window.

"Ugh, I'm beat. You can set down those papers right here, I'll be going through them for the day." He said as he brought out a pack of smokes and took a puff.

The teachers lounge hasn't changed from the last time I've been here: A couple of tables in the middle of the room and alongside the windows, a vending machine for both soda and coffee, and a fridge to keep their lunch fresh.

"Mr. Fujiwara, you know you shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for your health you know." Monika said in a slightly concerned voice, "Especially in front of students…"

He gave her a look of confusion and took the ashtray in the middle of the table closer to him, "Ok, and?" He responded as he tapped his cig to get rid of his excess ash.

"The difference between me and those who get lung cancer in their late 30's is the fact that I have Self-control. I smoke about 4-6 times a week, an average smoker will do it twice as much just to pass time, and a heavy smoker will do it twice as much as an average person to get rid of stress, I've don't have as much stress surprisingly, so it's really a minor thing for me. Besides, I've smoked in front of this brat a lot of times, I know he won't snitch." He said as he kept his cig in his mouth while going through the documents.

Monika still looked a bit concerned but accepted the words of our lazy as shit History teacher, "Well if you say so…"

As we were about to take our leave, Mr. Fujiwara called out to me again.

"So...I've heard you joined a club. A Literature Club as a matter of fact…" He said as he continued to look through the documents.

I wasn't sure where he was getting at, " Right, well I was forced to in a way, but your point?"

He exhaled the smoke he held in his lungs out the window, "So have you finally grown out of your teenage angst and actually learn to be a decent human being, or am I just hoping for a miracle?" He said with an unconcerned tone.

"To me I feel like I'm still the same asshole, I guess…" I said while taking a seat across from him.

"The hell you sitting down for? Teachers only." He said forcing me to stand up.

He sighed to himself, "And here I was hoping for a decent conversation…" He said in a fake disappointed tone, "Alright, out before teachers begin to grill me about letting you in."

As I headed towards the door where I'd head to the club to do whatever they did, Mr. Fujiwara spoke up loud enough for me to hear, "It might be a good thing, you joining the club. Might be good for you in unexpected ways…" Was all he said before I left.

Unexpected ways, huh? What is this a shitty fanfiction?

I started to head towards the classroom the club was held at basing my route off of memory, and after 8 minutes of walking halfway across the school I finally managed to find the classroom where everyone, save for Sayori, was there.

Monika was the first to greet me when I stepped inside followed by a quiet welcome from Yuri. Pink-chan, keeping up with her tsundere attitude, looked away and didn't even acknowledge me being in the class.

"Is Sayori running late?" I asked, but probably shouldn't have since I already knew the answer to that.

Monika gave a light laugh, "You can probably guess…"

"Got it." I said, I took a seat near the middle of the class and took out my poem that I worked on yesterday.

As I read the poem to myself, I couldn't help but think to myself…

...what the fuck did I write?

Of course this was me we were talking about, someone who's never written a poem before, but still even this…

I got a sudden headache from reading but as I did get a headache, I couldn't help but laugh silently.

Of course, only I would be able to write trash like this...it's almost like a signature of mine….

My strange mindset and thoughts were interrupted as I got this feeling of being watched…

I looked to the sides subtly only to see no one, Monika up ahead is working on her poem or whatever…

I doubt it might be pink-chan since I don't feel any heat or the feeling of hatred at the back of my head, and I know it can't be Yuri, because...well she's doesn't seem like a person to have a glare strong enough to evoke emotions...

I had a hunch of who might be stalking me…

I turned over my poem, and slowly started to get up only to turn around quickly catching Sayori in the act of trying to do something.

I guess I startled her because when I turned around, she was just about to fall back towards the desk.

"Ah!" She squealed

I was able to grab her wrist with one hand and grab my desk with the other to prevent myself from getting falling down with Sayori.

The desk made a very loud screech noise as its legs drug across the hardwood floor.

"hehe, nice catch…" Sayori said in a slight carefree tone.

I looked at Sayori with a menacing gaze…

She tried to looked the other way with a guilty expression before pouting ever so slightly…

I sighed as I took the paper off my desk and handed it to her.

"Really!?" She said happily as her eyes lit up.

If it means getting her off my back and not after my head/Poem then I should've showed her yesterday…

Sayori took my paper and read it with her eyes filled with expectations and glee only for it to turn into confusion and surprise…

Sorry to disappoint your expectations Sayori, but I've already told you; My poem sounds exactly what you'd expect me to say...

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hello there DDLC fandom, My name is Konran.

Just like the title says, this is sort of a generic story I'm doing for DDLC but not really.

For those who are familiar with my writing style, (which is bootleg as fuck), you probably know what to expect with my bullshit.

For those who don't, well get ready to be surprised or disappointed, but either way don't expect much.

BTW, sorry if I sound like an asshole but this is sort of an evolved form of what I usually write like...

I know what question some of you are probably gonna ask, and it's probably related to the ships or canon story.

For Ships, for now I don't plan on doing any. They'll be left in the backburner of backburners and will probably be added in when I feel like it's convenient to progress story. I'm sorry if this killed your motivation to continue this story, but hey there are probably 50 different stories that could do a better job.

For following the canon story, I'll probably switch it up and add some of it in at random, the normal parts at least...

For the story as a whole, I'm just gonna start out in the beginning of the school semester and treat like an anime of some kind with either daily or weekly story progression, yes I'm a filthy fucking weeaboo, Papa Franku was too late for me.

For those who actually like my writing style, I say "ok more power to you", go check out my other story "**Trying Not To Lose my Sanity In this Stupid Fantasy World**" It's a Konosuba and Devil May Cry crossover but not really which I'm taking a break from. Beginning Chapters are very rough and I'm too lazy to rewrite them, so read with some caution.

Now, I usually do weekly updoots for the story, but since this'll probably take more creativity from me than the other story I will be doing bi-weekly updoots (every two weeks). Also I have School and upcoming games to deal with (DMCV and the on the fence option of Anthem, pm me if you've played the beta, I want to know your thoughts on it.)

Something that the people who know me will probably ask why I'm starting this story after sort of burning myself out of the other story, well my answer to you is...I don't really know myself. I was on YT a week or two and saw a DDLC visual novel mod posted by Ronald McOnepunch and got interested in it after watching a couple of them.

After I watched a good majority of it, I got inspired to try and do a story like this, but instead of writing out events and scenarios that mainly take place in the weekends/end of the school day, I thought I'd take an anime route and try to grow the friendship between all 5 of the characters throughout the year and maybe add a bit more if I get inspired enough.

I've watched enough slice of life, romcoms, comedies in general, and other stuff for the past 5 years (because I'm lonely) to understand what do and what not to do. (The entirety of SAO counts as what NOT to do, don't even @ me…)

With all the experience I've got in story writing and anime watching, I feel like I could do a sort of ok job at this story, compared to my other story where all base info comes from the light novels along with some DMC shoved in.

Besides, the DDLC-verse is basically a blank slate, almost anything and everything can be written in and it'll probably come out ok 90% of times.

With all those out of the way I can now to wait for the reviews that'll call my story shit because I disrespected their pink waifu, I can already hear someone furiously typing "**WeLl AcKsHuAlLy…**"

Oh, one more thing, Make sure to check out one of my friends' story '**Coming Home**', by _YukkiNikki_.

Drinking Game: Take a shot everytime the words "Sort of" or "Not Really" pop up in this story.

**Reference:**

1: One of Echo's dialogue from Tom Clancy's, Rainbow 6: Siege.


	3. Moments of Weakness

I sat in my room with my sketchpad and sharpie markers trying out another tag with the name Sh4m, and so far it's being actually going well…

Words feel ok, and the style isn't that generic.

I looked over at the clock, 12:48, I should probably get to bed…

As I put my sketchpad away along with my sharpie markers, I headed towards the bathroom where I'd brush my teeth.

As I brushed, I couldn't help but think about what Sayori told me earlier today…

_9 hours earlier…_

I stood there in front of Sayori as she read my poem, her eyes had a serious yet gentle feel to them as she finally finished it and faced me.

"I like it!" she said with serious tone as she wore a gentle smile.

I wasn't sure how to take this when Sayori told me what she thought.

On one hand I want to believe her and actually take her compliment seriously, but on the other hand because I was Sayori's childhood friend, I couldn't help but doubt that she's only saying this to make sure my feelings aren't hurt.

"Really?" I tried to say with a casual tone holding back my suspicion.

"Yeah, I like it. It doesn't make me feel something like Yuri's, it doesn't share a message like Natsuki's, and it doesn't have a meaning like me or Monika's, it's just a poem that says you, and no one else." She said with a warm smile.

"Of course there are some problems with it, but that's ok, everyone here can help you make it better!" She said as she handed me my poem back.

It was at this time that Monika stepped in, "She's right, all 4 of us can help you refine your work, but in the end, it's _your work_ and only _you_ can make it unique."

Bold of you guys to assume that the 4 of you alone will be able to refine my poems, but if you say so…

I ended up laughing a bit to myself after Monika said her bit before telling them, "Well, I don't believe any of what you guys say, but if you say so then give it a shot, no promises though…."

"...Of course you would say that, You're not you if you don't shoot down some positivity…" Sayori said as she probably got annoyed with me in general.

"Just being a realist…" I replied as I took my seat.

"...or just being a pessimist…" Monika said under her breath.

"You say something?" I ask with fake happiness in my voice

"Oh it's nothing! I'm just a bit eager to hear your poem on Friday." Monika replied with the same tone I had.

"Haha! Well don't be, I already told you not to expect much…" I replied back

"Noted…" Monika said as she probably ignored the last thing I said

The rest of the time in class was spent either editing our poems or doing something else.

_Present…_

_'It's my work, and only I can make it unique'_ I repeated in my head as I brushed my teeth.

This wasn't the first time I heard this quote, or at least something like it. My Art teacher last year told me this multiple times, and after hearing it enough times I can't help but feel like those words don't have much meaning for me anymore.

It's like the word "Sorry", when you say it the first couple times, of course you take it seriously, but after awhile of repeat after repeat, it loses all meaning.

Yeah, my Art is _my Art_, but after doing it for so long while trying different ways to make it unique to me, it's all the same in the end where I'm just not satisfied with what's in front of me.

Yeah, I can still draw what's good in the point of view of others, but I can't help but feel...indifferent…at it.

Maybe I'm just expecting too much out of myself, maybe I just need to relax and not give a shit about my work…

...Oh wait, I'm already at that stage but on steroids...Well shit…

I stopped brushing my teeth and rinsed out a couple times before flossing and heading to bed.

_Sigh,_ I'm only a teen and life is always trying to get me down, I can't imagine how I'll be when I'm "an adult"...

I laid on my bed and went to sleep getting myself a solid 6-ish hours of sleep, just like every other night…

Rinse and repeat of my morning routine, you know the drill.

As I headed outside to go to school and started walking down the usual path for about 10 minutes, I couldn't help but notice that Sayori hasn't gotten out of her house yet.

I headed back to her house and opened the door with my spare key. Her parents usually leave as early as mine so theoretically there should only be Sayori…

I opened the front door and entered the house, "Sayori!" I called out from the front entrance I heard no response so I took it upon myself to head to her room.

As I walked up to her room in the second floor, I was starting to get anxious for the worse reasons. I was getting weird vibes just like last time when Sayori almost tried to kill herself, this made me head to her room quicker and when I got there, I hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

As I opened the door, I saw Sayori in her Pj's sitting up on the bed with her hands covering her face, it wasn't hard to tell what she as feeling since you could hear audible sobs from the doorway.

I leaned my bag near one of the walls and walked up to Sayori as she sobbed to herself. I sat next to her to try and comfort her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...sorry, you have to….see me this way…" She said in between the sobs.

"It's ok, getting more of those dreams?" I asked, She nodded her head as she tried to wipe away the tears blurring her vision.

"How long was it this time?" I asked

"...5…" She managed to reply.

5 hours of crying this time huh….

It's been a theme lately of Sayori getting some kind of dream/nightmare where she either killed herself and sees it all unfold to her or have her "demons" be very vocal on how they feel. It usually doesn't happen much, but when it does, it comes in full force leaving Sayori a mess.

"Alright, I'll tell the school, both of us won't be coming today." I said as I headed towards the living room to get the landline phone (only 90's kids will know what a landline is.)

"I'm sorry…" Sayori said as she continued to wipe her tears.

"These things happens, no need to apologise." I said as I left the room and went for the phone.

After 10 minutes of explaining the school admin's what was going on and getting the greenlight to stay home, I headed into the kitchen to make some eggs and toast for Sayori.

It's not much coming from me, but since this is the only thing I know how to make, and Sayori probably hasn't eaten yet, its at least something.

I grabbed a small pan from the cupboard to the side of the stove and poured a bit of vegetable oil so it wouldn't stick on the pan. I cracked two eggs and watched the yolk fall onto the pan as sizzled from the heat. I then took a plastic spatula and started to break the yolk and scramble it before getting two pieces of bread for the toast.

With a bit more time for the egg to cook, I flipped it on both sides, making the egg get a slightly golden color before putting it on a plate and letting it cool a bit on the dinner table. I'd come back for the toast when it was ready.

I soon headed back up the stairs and into Sayori's room where I'd notice that Sayori not in her bed anymore.

I stepped outside her room and walked to the bathroom where I heard water from the sink being splashed around.

I knocked on the door for a bit, "Hey Sayori. When you're done, head downstairs, I've already made breakfast." I said

"Okay…" Sayori managed to say as her voice sounded raspy.

I waited near the kitchen for what seemed like 15 minutes before Sayori came downstairs and started to eat the breakfast I made her.

By the looks of it, her eyes don't look too puffy, but it was still easy enough to tell that she was crying.

"Thanks…" she said in her raspy voice.

"Yeah, no problem." I said as I began buttering the light brown bread I toasted earlier.

I sat next to Sayori as I laid down some toast and OJ for her.

I stared at the ceiling while Sayori ate, just thinking to myself until I felt my phone vibrate.

I've gotten a text from my Dad asking if I was at Sayori's house right now;

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dad:

Are you at Sayori's house right now?

I got a message from Mr. Watanabe asking why he was

notified from the school saying that Sayori wouldn't be able to come.

Is everything alright?

_8:10_

Me:

Everything seems to be fine for now,

She got another one of those dreams…

_8:11_

Dad:

Poor Sayori, it's still hard to believe someone as positive as her

could have demons that could almost push her over the edge.

I'm glad that your watching over her and being there when she needs someone.

_8:11_

Me:

Yeah, no kidding. I'm probably gonna be staying over

until her parents are off from work.

Don't want them to come home early

and get an earful from their boss.

_8:13_

Dad:

Doesn't matter, that's a risk us parents

are more than willing to take if it's for their child,

I'd do the same for you if you were in that position.

You know that right?

_8:14_

Me:

Yeah, I know.

_8:14_

Dad:

Good, I gotta head back to work

before my boss gives me an earful.

I'll see you at dinner, love you Jun.

_8:15_

Me:

Love you too Dad.

_Read - 8:15_

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I put my phone away back into my pocket and noticed that Sayori was done with her breakfast.

I grabbed the plate, cup, and fork and headed to the sink to wash them, "Since we have the day off, if you want we could hang out here or you could go back into your room and sleep more. I'll be down here, so if you need anything let me know." I said as I started to wash them.

"Thanks, sorry you have to waste your time here when you could be doing something else." Sayori said as she began to guilt trip herself.

"Come on Sayori, you know me. Literally anything I do is considered productive, that's how much of a low life I am." I said as I continued to scrub the pan and plate.

Sayori managed to crack a small smile when I said that.

"Besides, I'm already too far gone to be considered worth saving. You, on the other hand, still have a chance to change things. Not a lot of people get those chances you know." I continued

Sayori laughed a bit dryly as she heard me say that, "Come on, you're not that bad…"

I playfully argued with her, "I'm not joking, the internet has turned me from an innocent boy to a corrupted man, I'm too deep in the web and can't go back…" The fact that I use Reddit and 4Chan for shitposts on occasions proves it too.

I finished washing the dishes and dried my hands from some paper towels nearby. I then walked over to the couch where the Tv was hanging over the fireplace and turned it on.

I flipped through some of the channels before stopping on a channel where a movie was playing.

I turned my head towards Sayori and was about to ask her if she wanted to watch a movie with me but by the looks of it, she seemed to be in her own world at the moment as she spaced out.

I wasn't sure what to do at this point, whether or not I'd wake her up from whatever she was daydreaming of right now or just to leave her be…

Before I decided to leave this situation alone, I'd try one thing that might have a small chance of helping Sayori out.

As I forced my lazy ass out of the couch and back upstairs as I headed into Sayori's room, I reached out into my bag and pulled out a notebook and my mechanical pencil.

As I went back downstairs and towards Sayori, I laid the notebook right in front of her and put pencil right next to it.

She seemed to have snapped out of it for the most part as she looked at me and the notebook with a weird look.

I then explained to her what I wanted her to do;

"You want me to write a story using my feelings?" She said repeating what I told her

"Now hear me out on this: It's been proven, to an extent, that exerting emotions/raw feelings towards something creative helps a bit when it comes to relieving some of those emotions. You've been writing poems for…?" I said while gesturing for Sayori to finish the sentence.

"Umm, just about a year at this point I think…" She said

"One year it is then, and for that year you've been writing Poems for Monika and them right? Based off my internet and pieced together knowledge, poems are usually one page which are restrictive when it comes to expressing yourself, so why not take an entire notebook, just cut loose, and write a story on whatever. Writing can unexpectedly be a form of therapy for some if they really put some effort into it." I finished as I handed Sayori the pencil.

"I...don't know about this Jun. I know what you're talking about since writing poems are an outlet of sorts for my problems but..." Sayori said as she started to look down.

She started to droop her shoulders as she gave out an unmotivated sigh.

I backed off of her and stopped pushing the idea, "Alright, fair enough. Sorry for pushing this into you."

She gave me a slight smile, "It's alright, I know you want to help, and I thank you for that even if It doesn't work, but this is a problem I might have to deal with on my own."

"Alright, I'll trust that you'll be able to keep yourself locked down. Just know that there are people you can to talk to about it, you're not alone." I said hopefully reassuring her.

She continued to give her small smile, "Yeah I know, I'm just glad to have friends like you and Monika to help me out when I need it."

Sayori got up from where she sat and started to walk to her room, "I appreciate your help and the breakfast, but for now just let me be by myself. If you want, you could go back to your house. I'm just gonna be in my room, probably gonna work on some homework."

Without another word, she left me in the living room and went her room.

I sighed to myself, well at least I tried…

I sat there at the couch watching the movie for an hour before shutting off the T.V completely.

I got up from where I sat and headed towards the front door, since I was staying at Sayori's home for the day, I might as well work on my tags and eventually go to a throw.

I left Sayori's home for a quick minute as I hopped the fence over to my house as I brought my sketchpad and sharpies of different sizes and tip shape.

I spent the next 3-4 hours working on my tag and scribbling out some of them out for non-flowing word structures or style biting.

As I sat on the couch with my earbuds plugged into my phone, I started to feel the familiar sensation of starvation as it ate away at my body.

I stopped what I was doing and checked the time, it was already 12-ish.

I got up from the couch and cracked a lot of my bones, my spine included, and went to reach over to my bag which I forgot to grab from Sayori's room.

I walked up the stairs and reached Sayori's room, I knocked gently on the door for the second time this day, "Hey Sayori, can you do me a favor?" I said hoping it was loud enough to reach her.

For a couple minutes I got no response so I knocked again, "Sayori?" I said a little louder.

Still no response, I started to get a little worried.

I tried to open the door only to find it locked, a lot of alarms were going off in my head.

I wasn't strong enough to bust down the door with my body strength, and couldn't kick down the door just incase Sayori was actually safe and just a heavy sleeper so I had to think fast.

Crowbar? No, I doubt I could find one in this house. Screwdriver? Sayori's dad wasn't much of a handyman. Shit, shit shit what do I do!? It's not like I could use my library card to... I then remembered something...my library card.

I remember seeing on T.V that a sturdy plastic card could be enough of a tool to use when getting in a locked door. Of course, this only works for normal wooden doors with only one lock and certain fences that has a latch on it (Don't ask how I know this…-Konran)

My Library card was made with a sturdy-ish plastic that doesn't bend as easy, so it should be good enough to use and brea-, I mean, open the wooden door.

I pulled out my phone and opened its case in a hurry, digging through the multiple crumpled up bills of yen until I found my card.

**(For certain legal purposes, I won't explain how to break into someone's room with a plastic card, but just know that it's pretty easy with some patience. FBI, please chill.)**

After finally being able to open the locked door, I opened it quickly and poked my head in.

Sayori was on top of her bed and covers, face down and not moving.

I quietly walked over and placed my ear near her head, I concentrated my hearing and focused...there was breathing, it was faint but it was there.

I made a quiet sigh of relief as I stepped back bit and tried to calmed myself down.

I looked around for the moment and saw my bag right behind the door, I grabbed it and gently tried to close the door without waking up Sayori.

Before I was able to head down to the living room, my knees lost all feeling as I was forced to sit down at the top of the stairs.

My heart was still pounding fast and loudly to the point where I could barely hear myself think…

I don't know how lucky I was just being able to see Sayori on her bed instead of hanging from the ceiling or OD'ing on her antidepressants (which doesn't even work most of the time Sayori told me once.), but I know for a fact that, that was just it, _I was Lucky_. No telling whether or not I'll be as lucky as today than I'll be in the future.

I sat there for a solid 10 minutes before getting up and getting to the couch where I'd try and eat my lunch.

Strangely enough, at this time, I heard some footsteps thumping from upstairs before I heard the door open and go somewhere upstairs.

After about 5-10 minutes, Sayori was now heading down the stairs, not as much as an emotional wreck as she was before, but just a bit lifeless.

"Hey, sorry if I accidentally woke you up not to long ago. I accidentally left my bag in your room which had my lunch." I said as I took a swig out of my water bottle.

Sayori started to apologise, "Oh it's alright, sorry I forgot to put your bag outside before I took my nap but….how did you get in my room, I thought it was locked..." She said while trying to recall what she did just before she took her nap.

"Let's just say I sort of bootlegged my way in easily and got my bag, there's no need for details…" I said continuing my lunch.

Sayori gave me a strange look before dropping her question completely and putting her curiosity towards what I was doing on my sketchpad.

"Oh, is this how you make you graffiti?" She asked as she took a couple steps closer to the notebook

"Yup, it takes a bit if preparation to do one of these since you can't do one on a whim." I said as I finished my food.

"It's starts from a simple tag of what looks like a name or nickname in a stylized handwriting. If everything looks good and flows great, then you have to look online or at nearby graffiti walls to see if the name hasn't been taken. If the name's taken, then you got get another name and start over, but if it isn't then spray up your tag and see how it looks, if you like the way it does then you move onto a throwie. You've probably seen one or two of those in those gangster movie's, you know, those big fancy looking bubble letters that have some kind of color scheme or just black and white. The ones you see on T.v and some random soundcloud rap artists album cover that look blocky or unreadable with all the cool designs and color are my 'Endgame' or sorts, that what all the pro's do." I explained (For those who are experts in this, this is my best attempt at a simplified version, feel free to correct me. -Konran.)

"What you and the others saw yesterday on my phone was a simple tag, but since I didn't like how it looked and didn't flow as good as I thought, I had to start over. Usually I'd try and hide all this and not have anyone become a liability but since you guys have seen too much, hiding it from you three is pointless. This is what I have so far as of today." I said handing her the sketchpad.

As Sayori flipped through the sketchpad, her eyes showed genuine curiosity as she flipped through each page with a failed name or style.

She then handed me the sketchpad back with concern written on her face and asked, "Are you sure you won't get caught doing this?"

I continued to work on my tag as I replied, "As long as I go far enough where the police won't find it or care to find it, then yeah I'm pretty sure. Just do me a favor though; aside from me, Monika, and Yuri to an extent, don't tell or bring it up to anyone, not even to your parents or my parents. The less people know, the better for the future."

When I do get caught, which I hope is after I move out, I want to make sure no one but me is involved. Sayori and her parents have enough to worry about, Monika and Yuri are just bystanders, and my parents still need to pay off student loans, so anything graffiti should on me and _only_ me

I just hope that the fines are at the very least payable…(Fun Fact: You can get 5 years of jail if you get caught doing one thing of graffiti.)

It's a good thing sketch pads are easily burnable…

"Well if you say so…" Sayori said uneasily.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything too dangerous yet like bombing in the middle of the day…" I said, Sayori gave me another look of concern and confusion.

I sighed to myself, "Nevermind, don't worry about that, just go ahead and eat something, it's been a while since you've had breakfast."

As I continued to sketch some more styles for my tag, I noticed that Sayori was boiling some water and had a cup of noodles in her hand.

...dammit, now I want some noodles…

I had to fight off the urge of asking for some as I tore my off away from the cup, bur couldn't help feel envious of Sayori at that time…

My thoughts of feeling Envious were disrupted when the front door opened, I quickly pulled my sketchpad inside my bag and turned my head towards the doors.

"Sayori?" Sayori's mom called out as she hastily took off her heels from her feet a rushed into the hallway that connects the living room and staircase.

Surprised from her Mom's very early arrival, Sayori responded just as surprised as I was, "Mom?"

Her mom rushed into the Kitchen where Sayori's voice was heard. Her mother grabbed Sayori and hugged her tightly.

After a couple of minutes, her mother broke the hug as she inspected Sayori's body seeing if there was anything wrong, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." She said as she placed both her hands on Sayori's face gently.

Sayori, still confused on why her mom come early, asked "Why are you here early? Where's Dad?"

Since Sayori's Mom and Dad worked from 6am in the same office, they usually come home at around 5, just about a half hour after Sayori comes home from Club.

"After speaking with our boss, I was able to come home early in exchange for your Father coming home later. He said he'll be home around 9." Her mother explained, Sayori looked sad when she heard that.

"Oh Sorry…" She said as she hung her head.

Her mother brought her head up and told her with a smile,"This isn't your fault, If he was free to choose something else, he probably would've done this. Don't feel like this is your fault."

Sayori looked at her mom and tried to accept what she was told, but her feelings of feeling guilty never really lessened.

Her mother noticed the pot that was boiling and saw the open cup of noodles that was right next to it.

She gave Sayori a concerned look, "I know you're hungry, but could you at least eat something healthier? Jun might not take you if you go towards the heavy side of life. We need you to be a bit more womanly so he can take you..."

Right, because I'm _definitely_ not in the same room, nope not at all…

"Mom!" Sayori said embarrassingly as she looked away from me…

Her mother, looking behind from curiosity, finally noticed me and started to get embarrassed herself, "O-oh! Jun! I..I didn't see you there...Forget everything you heard, it's just girl talk, y'know?"

"Right, I'll make sure to forget everything, don't you worry…" I said in a toneless sarcastic voice.

I'll make sure to remember everything, don't you worry…

I started to pack up my stuff as I decided to head home, "Alright, Well I'm just gonna assume that this is my cue to go home, I'll see you tomorrow Sayori…"

"W-wait Jun…!" Sayori Tried to call out, "My mom didn't mean that! Don't believe her!"

I gave out a small wave as I continued to head to the front door and put my loafers on.

As I headed out the doors, I could hear Sayori faintly scold her mother from pulling a stunt like that.

It's a good thing I left while I still could, If Sayori had actually taken her mother's words seriously a good amount of problems would've shown up…

...I'd rather not tell Sayori that I have no special feelings for her for as long as I can if it means sparing her the hurt…

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And that's that chapter done.

Nothing special to say this time other than Devil May Cry V coming out on the 8th, so I'm definitely **M o t i v a t e d** to play the game.

A thought from ZombieSlayers: Thanks, I don't try usually to impress people with the way I handle characters unless it's necessary. Glad you're enjoying the story so far.


	4. I Hate Trains and People

My Phone alarm that was now turned back to normal was once again blaring in my ear.

I started my boring routine that becomes the literal definition of insanity.

But as I got ready for school, I couldn't help but think back to yesterday.

Yesterday was definitely not something I would've expected or want to expect, but the situation with Sayori was dimmed down to an extent.

Of course, it'll be back someday and probably even worse, but for the time being I just hope that Sayori isn't too depressed today.

As I got out of my room to head towards the Bathroom, my brother opened his door and nearly ran into me.

Despite being my older brother by at least 2 years with him having longer hair than me, My Brother, Hideki, and I could almost be mistaken for twins.

And I can't really blame the people who mistakes us too since we really like some of the same Manga, Anime, Games, Music, and shitty memes that make no sense.

The only things that makes us different is the fact that he's a Car guy, he has, and always will have, longer hair to make him edgy, he's taller by 4 inches, and doesn't need glasses anymore.

"Well you're up early…" I said sort of surprised, It was a thursday and my brother usually doesn't wake up for another 3 hours.

"Oh, yeah, Job interview in a nearby shopping mart. I'll be back around….4 think." He said, rubbing his eye tiredly as he entered the bathroom.

Another thing completely different about us, he takes his sweet ass time in the bathroom because of his hair…

After waiting for 20 minutes, he finally got out and took his sweet ass time getting out.

"I'm gonna cut that fucking hair someday…" I grumbled angrily as he had a smirk on

"Try me, Bitch." He replied as he got back into his room.

Yup, just a normal conversation between us brothers…

After getting ready and eating my breakfast in a hurry (with my brother stealing some bites), I ran out of the house and made a sprint towards the school.

There was about 10 minutes left until class started, and it was a 25 minute walk not including stop lights and train crossings…

The more I ran, the quicker I became lazy and stopped running just to save myself the effort up to the point where I just gave up.

Ah fuck it, I'll take the late pass…

I was halfway there when I gave up sprinting and walked the rest of the way.

Well it wouldn't have even mattered if I didn't give up sprinting, because one of the trains that was passing by got derailed and I was forced to make a detour that MADE ME WALK DAMN NEAR TO THE STATION, DELAYING ME ANOTHER 30 MINUTES.

The station that was about 30-40 minutes away from my house was always packed, especially at this hour.

If I was a Diligent Civil Student who never wanted to break the law, I'd still be sprinting towards the school…

...but because I was an asshole who already broke the law, has nothing better to do, and is still hungry, I went to the nearby convenience store and bought myself a Salami sandwich with a water bottle.

Of course as I walked to my school and ate my sandwich at the same time, I got these looks from people walking by. They were either looks of confusion, curiosity, or a scowl of some kind.

Didn't take long for them to assume that I was skipping and being a delinquent, but hey people are assholes and love listening to their own opinions, what can you do?

As I finished my sandwich and found a nearby garbage can to throw away the wrapper, I couldn't help but notice a familiar but not so familiar person on the sidewalk across the street.

I think it was….Suzuya? Suki? Bobby? I still can't remember her name, but All I know is that she has pink hair and is a loli so…

I guess Pink-chan and Loli is gonna stick for a long time…

By the looks of it, she looked agitated as she rushed over to the corner next to mine heading the same direction.

As the light changed, making her jog across the street and unknowingly walking up to me.

She pumped her brakes and stepped back looking at my face before her face turned sour, "Oh God it's _you_…"

Fuck you too

...was what I really wanted to say, but couldn't because I'd stir up more shit than what I wanted to deal with, so I replied with the best thing I could say at the time…

"Who're you again?" I asked, nailed it.

She made a double take before looking at me with a confused expression, "Excuse Me?" She said feeling offended.

"Who. Are. You. Again?" I repeated myself pausing before each word so she could understand me easier.

"I'm not an idiot, I know what you're saying…" She said in a huff, I wasn't convinced since her bold statement definitely seemed debatable…

She sighed before dropping the conversation, "I don't have time to be talking to people like you, I'm already late for class…"

"Hmmm people like me huh...you should be lucky people like me are around you at this time…" I said ignoring her insults.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She said while getting slightly triggered.

"Haven't you heard, there could be **CHILD** molesters and **KID**nappers around..." I said while giving subtle hints and emphasis on certain words.

"Are you…" she said while getting really pissed…

"...Besides, you'd be surprised to see how many lolicons-" I stopped myself from saying more by the sheer amount of hatred flowing through 'what's her name's' eyes and aura…

"**Not...another...word…!**" She said with killing intent...

If looks could kill, I'd be charging her with War Crimes…

I turned my head away from her face and looked at the street light, "Oh look it's green." I said completely changing tones and leaving Loli-chan behind.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" She yelled angrily as she sort of chased after me.

As both of us walked towards the School in mutual hatred and annoyance, we spent most of the trip either arguing, shittalking, or staying silent and a good distance away from each other.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 8:40, son of a bitch 40 minutes late…

I sighed in exhaustion, fucking train derailing…

As I continued to walk, I looked around and realised that the detour is making us walk through the ghetto part of town where loud dogs barked at anything that moved, shops were closed down and dirty, trash laid on the sidewalk, and where most homeless people lived at.

I felt a bit of nostalgia hitting me from when I started tagging a random shop around here with my cheap sharpie markers while nearly getting caught.

Strangely enough, I felt the side of my jacket get tugged on.

I looked to the side and saw Loli-chan look a bit scared and a skeptical.

"What're you doing? Begone Thot…" I said while trying to get her to let go.

"H-hey! I can't help but feel a bit scared in scenarios like this, it's not like I want to do this…" She said while looking around.

"Well you don't have to be, people around here won't be awake or bother waking up for another hour or two.." I said unfazed from the scenario, in my very short time of doing graffiti, going to places like these doesn't intimidate me anymore like they did the first time, especially if you go every couple of weekends.

"How do you know that?" She asked suspicious of me.

"It's better if you don't ask, trust me you're just gonna become another liability…" I replied truthfully.

As we continued to make our way through the bootleg area of town and up a hill, we could sort of see the school from the top.

"About time…" I mumbled, part of me was really sad that I couldn't slow myself down any further to burn more time…

"Finally…" Pink-chan said with a sigh of relief

"You can let go now," I said removing her hand from my jacket, "I don't need you leaving stretch marks…"

"It-it's not like I was terrified of walking through there y'know! I just not used to walking through places like this yet!" She said trying to hype herself up and deny any fears.

"Right...Oh Shit! There's a dog Chasing us! Run! Run Quick!" I shouted in my most convincing voice while fake running.

It didn't take long for her to make a full sprint down the hill and towards the school.

By the time she was about 10-20 ft away from me, I leisurely strolled down the hill in a calm state while trying my hardest not to bust out laughing..

Why is being an asshole so fun for me sometimes…

By the time I made it near the gates of the school, Pink-chan was panting breathless from her full mile sprint that rivals Usain Bolt.

"Did...did the dog...follow us!?" She said in between pants.

"Hm what? Oh I lied about that." I said while checking around the gate to see if there was anyone going to let us in.

As I continued to check around, I couldn't help but feel pain...like a shitton of it...

I went bowlegged for a moment while holding my right shin because motherfucker! This hurted like a bitch!

I looked up while in pain and saw pink-chan with a really red face while she clenched her fists.

Again...war crimes looks….100 years in the gulag!

"Hey! What are you two doing there!" One of the staff members yelled out as they walked towards us, "School already started! You're lucky it's only the first week!"

As the staff member opened the gate and escorted us to the teachers office for a warning, we were given a 20-30 minute lecture about tardiness and attendance while being told that it'd be easy for impressionable students like us to become a delinquent…

After all that was over, the teacher wrote us some passes and we were told to go to class.

'what's her name' didn't bother looking back at me and neither did I, we tried going our separate ways towards our own class but for some stupid reason our classes were 2 classrooms apart from each other…

"Stop following me…" she said getting annoyed with me

"I don't have a choice our classes are almost next to each other." I said also getting annoyed.

"Then walk 10 ft away from me, I don't want people seeing us together!" She angrily said.

I sighed in annoyance, even if she is one of the club members, she really a bitch at times…

We finally reached our own classrooms and sat at own desks for what seemed to be 10-15 minutes before first period ended, and lo and behold! Pink-chan forgot that we have 2nd period together…

It's a good thing both of us sit pretty far from each other cause if we weren't man...I'd be one smug motherfucker with a shit eating grin during the entire class period.

Needless to say, not once did she turn her head towards me during the entire class.

3rd class on the other hand was sort of different, funny enough.

Yuri, who'd usually try and keep to herself in the corner of the classroom, actually came up to greet me.

Of course she said this while keeping a slight distance and covering part of face with a book, but hey I guess it's something?

"I was wondering why you weren't here yesterday, but after talking with Sayori, I'm glad you were with her at that time." She said while looking slightly relieved.

"What? Someone who isn't Sayori actually caring for my wellbeing? Man it must be opposite day…" I said in a toneless sarcastic voice

Yuri grew bright red as she became flustered, "Oh N-no! I didn't mean it like...U-um...No I m-meant it as...er…."

I hung my shoulders and head, why don't people understand sarcasm anymore!?

"Alright, Alright, chill. I know what you meant, don't get so worked up over it…" I said as I propped my head on my hand.

It was at this time that the teacher came in and started his lesson, Yuri rushed to her seat along with any other students standing up.

Time flew by quickly during this class period and I don't remember what we were doing during this time...probably starting with a new book…

I stood up from where I sat and tried to head out the doors for lunch but I was stopped by 2 girls standing in the way. One of them was blonde with a lot of wristbands while the other one was a redhead with a light blue streak on her hair.

I just said 'my bad' and side stepped thinking they were trying to get in, but instead of walking past me and going wherever, they pulled me aside and whispered to me.

"Hey, you were talking to that purple haired chick right?" The redhead said.

I grew easily suspicious of them, "Yeah, why?"

"It's best not to be friends with that girl, I heard rumors that she gets turned on from cutting herself. Stay clear from her…" The blond girl said.

"Oh really…" I said toneless, I really didn't care to be honest. Most rumors you hear are usually made up from attention whores…

"No it's true! Why do you think she always wears long sleeves in the spring?" the blonde one questioned.

"Probably because she has a bad immune system…" I replied still not caring, but a side note: Long sleeves are comfortable as fuck in all types of seasons.

"Look, I don't care what you guys have to say and I probably never will, do me a favor; get out the way and let me be on my way…" I said as I finally got impatient from these two not letting me be in my way to eat.

As I walked past them heading out the door, the two of them hung near the door frame and said something loud enough for me to hear, " _*Scoff*_ Really? I bet you're just like her, fucking weirdo…"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around facing them. I really wanted to go in peace, but they just have to be annoying; "Man your guys' future's must be very bright if you can only shit talk behind someones back. Can't even imagine the amount of customers you'll get in the back alley…"

The blond girl started to get really pissed, "Wha!? Did you just call us-!?"

I finished her sentence, "Bitches? Hookers? Whores? Sluts? I don't know, pick your poison. They're all the same…" I gave myself a good chuckle from that.

The blond girl unexpectedly blew up, "You fucking asshole! I bet you're just a loner prick with no friends!" one of them said out of anger, it seems that the classrooms next to us heard this girls loud outburst and started to get interested.

I gave the girls a shit eating grin, "So what If I'm a 'loner prick with no friends'? I've been friendless since the beginning of last year, you think that something as small as that bothers me?"

I started to walk away while waving up the middle finger at them as I headed towards the roof.

The blond was somehow not satisfied with what she said and tried going in for more, "Hold on! I'm not done with you, you-" The blond girl tried to grab me.

"**_Ahem…_**" someone loudly cleared their throat as they started to walk up to us.

Both of us looked back to see who it was clearing their throat, and to our surprise it was Monika...with a not so happy look on her face.

"M-Monika!" the blond girl lost her composure and started to straighten out her hair and dress to look presentable.

Ok seriously, is Monika fucking Royalty in this School or something?

Monika continued to look down on the blond girl and speak in a very menacing tone, "You know Rika, I really don't approve of you talking down to one of my clubmates and friend to say the least, so would you mind doing me a favor and please return to your class? You're disturbing other students' lunchtime you know?"

Translation: Hey, shut the fuck up and go the fuck away.

Rika, who I will now call Bitch, heard Monika clearly started to nod furiously, "Y-Yes, I will! Forgive Me!" She then ran past her with her head down and went towards the class I was just in.

Everyone looked at each other trying to hold their laughter in from Bitch getting told off and went back to doing whatever they were doing before the outburst.

….but seriously, the fuck kind of authority does Monika have in this school?

"You didn't have to bail me out like that you know? I was equally prepared to put her in her place with things you'd only hear in the internet…" I said as I tried to confront her, but her menacing tone and face hasn't changed.

"Don't think you're off the hook just because you were the victim, I have somethings to say to you too." Her sharp eyes were definitely intimidating so I held myself back from making the situation light with a joke.

We soon walked over to where I'd usually eat, on top of the roof now that the rain has dried off, but I was now getting a earful from Monika.

"I can't even begin to think about how you disrespected that girl and talking that way in a school! I know that you being rough around the edges is expected, but the way you spoke to her was too far, maybe even by your standards!" She said sternly, probably not a good time to let her know that I was going easy on them...

"Well she did have it coming for shit talking me so…" I tried giving my two cents, but Monika cut me off before I could finish.

"Even if they were talking bad behind your back, there are better ways to do it that probably won't get you suspended from the school! Bringing up prostitution and insulting a girl like that is not something to joke around with, you never know how serious things can get just by saying things like that." She continued.

She says not to joke about it, yet I wasn't...I'll make sure not to bring it up anytime soon...

Monika sighed as she rubbed her eyes, "I don't expect you guys to apologise to each other since I doubt you'll try to, but just don't do things like that in the future, please?" she said.

"I can try, but hey, no promises…" I said, the one time I can truly be honest….

"That's…._sigh_, whatever, at least it's something…" Monika said as she took a seat near the ledge of the roof with the fence to lean on.

I checked the time on my phone, because of all the things that went down, my half hour lunch break was cut down to 10 minutes…

As I started to eat quickly from the lack of time, I wanted to ask Monika something, "So...what kind of authority do you have in this school?"

Monika looked at me weirdly for a moment before realising what I meant…

"Oh _that_...yeah...I am the Principal's Daughter and usually the #1 student for test scores, so a lot of girls look up to me like some kind of Queen." She said as she ate her lunch.

"Man, being both the Principal's Daughter and the Schools model student, it really sucks to be you…" I replied.

"Yeah, It really does since people place all these expectations on you and you have almost no power to reject it…" Monika had a mixed look of being tired and sad, "Since I'm a model student I try to bring the better side of people and make them a bit more likable, and because I'm the principal's daughter, I have to enforce some kind of rule within the first and second years to make sure people don't act like you."

"oof, you just have to call me out like that…" I said as I finished my lunch. I checked my phone again, 3 minutes until class.

I stood up from where I sat along with Monika and headed towards the door to go to class…

...but before I did that…

"You know, you could always reject those expectations. You've got the freedom to do so." I said as I opened the door.

"I know, but if I do, do that, then Who else will do it for the school?" She replied.

I guess she is right, no one wants to be a nagging bitch, not referring to Monika, so I doubt anyone else will take her role if she steps down.

I'd like to say that the rest of the day went on without much problems, but I couldn't be more wrong than I was….

Since some students in nearby classrooms have classes that are right next to each other, a couple of them recognized me and started, what I could assume at this point, to whisper to each other about what happened earlier.

I can't say I'm not surprised but I'm sort of used to it at this point.

Each class went by slowly and I was able to eavesdrops on some of the whispers around me.

Some of them asked if I really was a friendless loner, but were shut down since they brought up Sayori and Monika.

A couple of them speculated whether or not if Monika was secretly my girlfriend, and that she was just defending me from Bitch's shit talk.

There was even one that that said I was the one that started the "fight" between me and Bitch, but doesn't know the full story.

It didn't matter what the whisper was about, they all had one thing in common in the end; I was an asshole that no one wanted to know or talk to.

This was fine by me. The less people try to bother me and get in my way, the better.

Last class ended and as I was about to leave, Mr. Fujiwara pulled me aside and put me in a tight headlock.

"Look at you Mr. Popular, getting the attention of all the students and being part of rumors. You're making my job a lot harder if those students aren't paying attention to what I'm teaching…" He said while having one arm around my neck, this was very uncomfortable since he tightened his arm almost choking me.

"Well it's not like I tried to be popular in their rumors…" I replied back trying to pry his arm away from my neck, he only tightened it more…

"Didn't try? Don't lie, I was there the entire time and heard a lot of things you'd from your grandparents. I'd say you tried pretty hard to make that girl hate you." He said with a deadpan face.

For some odd reason, my vision was getting darker and darker…was that a...light?

He soon let go and made me fall to my knees, he knelt down and whispered to me, "Try not to do dumb things like that in the future. The wrong kind of people **will** hear the wrong kind of words, and at that point you're screwed. Got it?"

I rubbed my neck from where he was choking me, "Sure…" the man's a goddamn brute…

"Good," He said with a slight smile, "Now get the hell out of my class, other people with worthwhile things need it more than you."

He stood up and left the class without another word. It didn't take long for other students in the class to snicker from me nearly getting knocked out from the teacher.

Before I could stand up on my own, a hand was given to me.

I looked up and saw Monika giving me a hand, "Thanks…" I said accepting the help.

"He's really rough with you isn't he?" She said helping me up.

"That's putting it lightly…" I said as I took my bag and started heading towards the club, but Monika stopped me before I could.

"You don't have to come to club today, Not a lot if us are gonna be there since some of us Volunteered to help out with the beginning ceremony tomorrow." She said

Volunteered huh, part of me wonders if you were even given that choice…

"Alright fine by me." I said as I started to go home.

Monika called out to before I was out if earshot, "Make sure to bring your poem tomorrow! We'll be reading them out loud in club!"

Oh right, it's only thursday isn't it…

As I headed out the building I was confronted by Bitch and her gang of little bitches…

"Oh great...There's more of you….just great…." I said tiredly

"You…" Bitch said, "What are you to Monika?"

"What, are you-" I was just about to tell he if she was jealous to egg her on, but I didn't have it in me to waste more energy…

"Nevermind, I don't have time to deal with you." I said walking past her, but Bitch's little gang blocked the entrance, not letting me leave.

"Answer. The. Question." she said as she stepped up to me with a glare.

_Sigh,_ Sorry Monika, I did say no promises…

My lips started to form a smirk, "What? Are you Jealous that your 'Precious' Queen told you off? Man, what a joke. If you really are concerned with my status with her you'd ask her yourself...unless your ego feels so much better asking the person with a status lower than you."

Man I thought Pink-chan was bad, this girl is so much worse…

"Besides, wasn't I just a "Loner Prick with no friends"? Stop wasting my time if you know the answer to your own question." I finished off with that and pushed her friends to the side leaving.

"Ugh, fine go leave with your bitch of a friend! I bet she acts just like-" Bitch tried to run her mouth but was cut off from being slammed against the shoe lockers.

I wasn't sure what came over me but I definitely snapped.

Both of my hands were grabbing her collar and her back was against the lockers, I wasn't sure how much force I put into my hands, but I could definitely tell it hurted her.

"Look here. I could give zero fucks from all the shit you say to me, but don't, and I fucking repeat, Don't. Go. After. Sayori." I spat with venom, Bitch was trembling from being close to me and getting her face bitten off (not literally)

"She's already got enough on her plate, she doesn't need a bunch of attention seeking assholes going after her. You'll back the fuck off, and leave her out of this. Got it!?" I spat even more as I shoved her to her friends.

I didn't look back from leaving those bitches, but I definitely heard sobs and sniffles from Bitch.

Sayori wasn't waiting for me near the doors, so I could only assume she was helping out with the ceremony.

I got home and saw my brother, who I thought would be back later, playing a game in the living room.

"Yo." He said without taking his eyes off the screen, He was playing Resident Evil 2 Remake by the looks of the game (really great game BTW. -Konran.)

"Hey." I said, my brother paused the game and looked back at me, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Doesn't he know me well…

"Not really but it's safe to assume that I'll probably get suspended tomorrow and next week…" I tried to say in a sort of playful tone, but my mood was taking the better of me and it just turned out sarcastic and tasteless.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, "No, Not really." I replied.

"Okay then." He said, He unpaused his game and continued playing.

I left my brother in the living room and went to my room.

I laid on my bed and sighed.

I wonder how my parents are gonna take the news of their son being rough with another student to the brink of them breaking down…

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter, so you think I went too far or does this make things interesting?

Let me know cause I feel like I'm making Jun too much of an asshole...


	5. Consequences

I woke up from sleeping and instead of getting ready for school, I just laid there for awhile and just stared at the ceiling for a while.

I looked at the clock; 11:40, if this was a normal day I'd be freaking the hell out and rushing to get to school…

...but this really wasn't a normal day...

Well, I can't say that I didn't see this coming…

**Context:**

"So, tell me. Why was it necessary to go that far." My dad said sternly at he looked me seriously.

Both my Mother and my Father were called by the school letting them know that I was acting rough with a girl to the point where she cried.

While they do have cameras in place along with audio evidence of what actually happened, this really didn't matter since they saw a girl crying and took her side regardless of context.

I guess the status of holding a girls emotion over what they said still holds to this day, but at least both of us got the same amount of time for suspension…

I sighed as I gave him my response, "I wasn't very calm or in the right mind at that time and understand what I did wrong, but it still doesn't given that girl the right to talk down behind Sayori's back-"

"It doesn't matter if what she said wasn't right or not, you laid hands on a girl, shoved her near a locker and made her cry! You're lucky the school didn't expel you or have the other family file a lawsuit!" My dad said angrily.

He calmed himself down before talking to me again, "Look, I know how it feels to have other people talk down to an important friend, especially if said friend is not doing so well mentally. Yeah, we'd like to defend them for all they have and not have people talk down to them, but there are better ways to deal with it. Better, non-violent ways, to deal with it."

My Dad then stood up from sitting near my desk and headed towards my door, "I don't want you acting this when you become an adult and have your own family, there's just no good that will come from it. Go to sleep, I'll talk more about this tomorrow."

He left me with those words and left my room.

I laid down on my bed and checked the time, 10:19, a bit early, but fine I'll deal with this tomorrow…

**Present:**

I got up from my bed and headed downstairs.

It was the first Friday of the semester, and I'm spending it suspended for 4 days…

As I Sat down on the couch and sank into the cushions, I pulled out my phone and checked for any updates:

11:50

Friday, April 5th, 20XX

Missed Call(s): Sayori - (13)

Text Messages - Sayori (30)

Messenger: Sayori (11)

Email: 10% off computer parts...

Yeah….probably wasn't the best idea to leave my phone on silent…

Lunch is only another 30-40 minutes away so I might as well wait to call her until then, I don't need to distract her while she's doing something important.

For the next 30-40 minutes, I burned time by doing things I'd usually do in a weekend; Go brush my teeth, cook and eat some breakfast, be a lazy shit in front of the T.V up until 12:30.

Now that it was 12:30, or at least 12:39 since I almost forgot, I decided to call Sayori since now should be a good time.

I dialed the number and waited while it rang, after 2-3 minutes of ringing Sayori finally picked up.

"Hey Sayori, sorry I missed all your calls, was there something you-" I spoke casually until I was interrupted by a lot of shouting

"JUN! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS!? HOW DID YOU GET SUSPENDED IN THE FIRST WEEK!? WHAT DID YOU DO?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I HEARD-" Sayori shouted angrily in the phone until I decided to hang up.

My ears were still ringing even when I hung up…

My phone then began to vibrate, I looked and saw that Sayori was calling.

I picked up, "Are you done shouting? Cause if not, I'mma hang up again."

There was a brief silence before I heard heavy breathing getting less heavy until there was an exhale, "Ok, I think so…" Sayori said calmly.

"Good, now listen up…" I said explaining the entire situation of what happened between me and Bitch.

"...and now I'm suspended from the school for about 4 days." I finished.

"..." The phone was silent until Sayori spoke in an apologetic voice, "Sorry Jun, but...Monika told me to put the phone on speaker from the very beginning, so she heard the entire story."

"...oh." Was all I said, somehow I felt like Monika would've known the story either way…

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Jun?" Monika said in a stern voice, she definitely didn't seem happy when she heard the story.

"Basically yeah. My dad is already pissed off enough from being called during work, Pissing you off wouldn't really affect me at all to be honest." I said as I laid on the couch flipping through channels.

"Oh really…." Monika said annoyed.

The doorbell soon rang…

Don't fucking tell me…

"Monika, I swear to god: If that was you who rang my doorbell, I'm gonna pelt you with some holy water…" I said to my phone as I cautiously walked over to the door.

"What? Why would I be at your front door? Just because I'm the principal's daughter doesn't mean I can skip anytime I want." Monika told me in a confused tone.

"...I'm gonna call you back…" was the last thing I said before hanging up the phone.

I looked through the peephole on the door and I couldn't believe what I saw outside my door…

...it was Bitch…

How the hell was she able to find out where I lived!?

I get that she looks up to Monika and all that, but did I piss her off too much that I made her go into Yandere mode for being looked down upon?

It looked like she was all alone. I didn't see her flock of bitches floating around and she doesn't seem too suspicious…

I grabbed the wooden bat in the coat closet just in case any fuckery would take place…

I open the door slightly, "Why are you here?" I asked.

She looked just as annoyed as I was, "I'm just here to talk to you." She said in an annoyed tone.

Boy, doesn't she remind me of someone…

"Alright, what do you want?" I said still cautious.

"I want to apologize…" She tried to say.

"I don't believe you." I couldn't help but cut her off.

She looked flustered for a moment before replying, "Wha-!? You haven't even heard what I had to say!"

"I know, but I can't help but not believe you when you say 'apologize' " I said while slowly trying to close the door.

Bitch then ran up to the door to try and prevent me from closing it.

"What kind...of person...do I look...like!" she said in between grunts from trying to pry the door open.

"The type of person...that probably...wouldn't...apologize!" I replied back in the same fashion.

"What...you think I'm some kind of...girl that would take advantage of people!?" She tried to ask.

"Obviously!" I replied back.

We continued doing this for another 5 minutes before I was able to close the door fully and lock it.

Bitch was pounding her fists hard on the door, "Are you seriously not gonna listen to me!?" She shouted from beyond the door.

"Yup!" I replied back…

I looked through the door peephole and saw her stomp around for a couple of minutes before she took a deep breath and left the yard, slamming the front gate shut.

About time…

I was just about to walk into the living room to call Sayori and the other back before the doorbell rang once again.

I drug my feet over to the door again and looked through the peephole only to Bitch back with what looks to be an older guy, who surprisingly looks very professional.

From the looks of it, Bitch seemed to look very intimidated from the older guy being right next to her.

I open the door and poked my head out, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Why Hello there. My name is Iwatami Nakamura and I'm the stepfather of Rika here, do you mind if I talk to you one to one?" He said in a casual voice.

Part of me really didn't want to talk to him, but if he's the stepfather of Bitch here then that doesn't mean that he'll be acting like her right?

"Ok, sure" I said cautiously.

"Thank you. Rika, head to the station. Me and the boy will have a short chat." The stepfather said.

Surprisingly, Bitch accepted her step dad's request and left without a complaint.

The step dad watched her leave and when she was out of sight he drooped his shoulders and let out a tired sigh.

"Alright, let me get straight to the point, I don't have time to be wasting here." The stepfather said in as his casual voice changed into a bored and slightly snobbish voice.

"I will pay you 5000 yen ($50) weekly to be 'friends' with Rika. I don't care how far you guys go, as long as you have her out of the house for at least a couple of hours each day, you'll get your money. Capice?" He said while bringing out a fancy leather wallet.

Oh...he's _this_ kind of guy

"I'll even forget everything you did to her if you keep her out of the house for a couple of hours, even if that slut deserve it in hindsight…" He continued as he started to count his bills.

Damn...now I'm not sure whether or not to feel bad for Bitch…

He finally got out the amount of bills out of his wallet and prepared to hand it to me, but I just closed the door to my house and walked away from him.

He seemed surprised when I did this, "Hey! where're you going? Aren't you gonna take the money?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have time to be dealing with familial problems. Why don't you be an adult and deal with it yourself." I snarkily said as I tried to get back in my house.

The stepfather grabbed my left wrist tightly, "Hey, don't walk away when an adult is talking you little shit!" he said angrily trying to pull me towards him.

It's a good thing the door was close by since I was just able to get my wooden bat.

I grabbed the bat in the middle and pointed it at his chest, "You wanna fucking go, Bro? Do it, I fucking dare you!"

The stepfather, who I will now call Step-Douche if I ever meet him again, released my wrist and stepped back a couple of feet.

I pointed towards the small camera on the corner of the house's roof, "Try that shit one more time, and I'll drag your ass to court for assaulting a minor! I've got the evidence to support me, so get the fuck out of my property!" I shouted at him.

He left with a scowl and slammed the front gate.

The camera on the corner of my house hasn't worked for years, but at least it works for a good bluff.

I went back into my house I locked the door. Man, I thought Bitch was bad, her Step-Douche is just fucking Toxic…

I checked the time after putting the bat away and sinking back in my couch, 1:10, damn.

I made sure to Text Sayori apologizing for not being able to talk more since some 'problems' came up.

Surprisingly, she was able to text back and say that she's gonna come over today.

I asked about club, and she just responded that Monika gave her the go ahead to check up on me.

Apparently all of them were a bit worried after not getting a call back from my famous last words of, 'I'm going to call you back…'

I guess they assumed the worst and thought I was in danger, well for the most part I guess I can consider that I was…

I started to rub the spot where Step-Douche grabbed me, it was definitely sore and stung a bit, but I guess I can pay for my all of my college fees if he tries to come back…

For the rest of the time, I decided to head upstairs and maybe play some games on my PC, see if any of them can burn time…

_2 and a half hours later…_

"TEAMMATE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted through my mic.

I was currently playing Rainbow 6: Siege and one of my teammates Tk'd (team killed) me for the 3rd time.

"Hey, someone vote kick, he's fucking toxic!" I continued.

"Ooooh, vote kick, vote kick!" My toxic teammate mocked, "Shut the fuck up bro, it's casual. Stop being a fucking tryhard…"

"Bro, I'm just trying to play the goddamn game and have some fun! How the fuck am I a tryhard, you toxic tk'ing bitch! Bet you're a Copper 4!" (lowest player rank in ranked play, basically can't play cause they're really really trash) I replied back

"Wahhh, Waahh! Bro stop crying over the littlest shit! Play the game!" The toxic teammate said.

"Stop eating you're goddamn mic, I don't feel like going deaf yet." I said before choosing my operator.

The final round began and the moment we all loaded in, the toxic teammate threw down a nitro cell (a small C4), detonated it, and killed all 5 of us, himself included.

"Bro! Are you fucking kidding!?" "Fuck you man!" "F" some of my teammates shouted as they died.

The bold letters, "Choked Defeat" appeared in the middle of the screen as it showed the enemy team in their operators. We lost the Match 1-3.

"Man, Ubisoft better add a report button next season, the Toxic Behavior button doesn't do shit!" I said very bitter from the toxic asshole of a teammate.

"What the hell are you talking about? Ubisoft isn't gonna do anything..." One of my teammates chimed in.

"Yeah, you're probably right. They broke even more shit this season than they did all the others…" I said before leaving the lobby.

I took off my headset and stretched in my chair, It's been awhile since I played R6 but some of the interactions are all the same…

_(Note: Conversations like that do exist in Rainbow 6, even if this is slightly exaggerated. It may be rare, but it definitely exists.)_

I stood up and was about to head to head downstairs to get some food before realising that Sayori was on my bed reading a book...

...with Yuri on the side….

...and Monika next to Sayori….

...and even Pink-chan reading her mango (manga) far away from me…

I stood there was a while before finally being able to speak, and it went like this:

"How the fuck did you guys break in?" I asked.

Sayori held up a small key as she read her book.

Oh right...she knows where the emergency key is…

"Jun, you really have some anger issues you know? You definitely get a bit of a tempter when you play…" Monika said reading a book without looking away from it.

"Not my fault people are assholes…" I replied, I should've gotten that ace in the first round if the toxic asshole didn't join in…

"So why are you three here? I expected Sayori, but not you three. Besides how long have you been here?" I began to question.

"Hmmm...about half an hour…" Monika said, "But we were invited to come to your house and hang out for a bit from Sayori…"

I stared at Sayori at a moment, she tried to hide away from my gaze by putting a book in front of her face to block my view.

I sighed, "Oh boy, I'm so glad that you told me about this before coming over. How Thoughtful…" I said in a dull voice.

"Alright, Well: Welcome to my Room, a.k.a Detroit. It'll always stay this messy no matter how many times you clean it. Trust Me." I said before heading towards my door, "I'm gonna get a bag of chips, don't break my shit."

I left the room and headed into the kitchen downstairs.

You know, it's strange…

Usually a normal boy would be completely embarrassed to have a someone go into their room unannounced regardless of gender, but probably a lot more if it was a girl.

But as of right now, I don't really feel that feeling.

I don't have porno mags (because technology), my room is so much of a mess you can't tell which is which, and the drawings I've hung up (Well, I say drawings, but they're really just unfinished stuff) don't have any lewd stuff on it, so I guess this really isn't as big of deal as most people make it out to be.

As I headed upstairs with my bag of chips and 3 water bottles that I stole, I definitely heard a couple of thumps on the ground with some slightly loud voices.

I Stood next to my door and eavesdropped in on what they were shouting about.

"...Come on, he's a boy! You'd think that he'd have one around here somewhere…" one of the voices playfully said

"...I don't think we should be snooping around his room, we did come here unannounced, the least we can do is be respectful…" Another said, by the tone of it no doubt it was Yuri

"Right, like I care about his stuff…Where is it?" The same voice voice said.

I guess it's time for me to appear from the shadows.

"You can search as much as you want, but you won't find a thing." Another voice said, it sounded like Sayori, "Jun isn't the type of person to have a magazine around his room, he may be questionable at times, but he's still a good person at heart. I believe in him."

Sayori….

You're so pure hearted, you really need to dial down your expectations and view of me by a lot.

The Internet has already ruined me and many many others, there's no going back for us...

I opened the door, "Stop going through my stuff, you'll spring one of my traps…" I said as I laid a bag of chips on a small table in the middle of the room that had some of my old burnable note books on it.

I sat down near it and flip through a couple of them, some of them looked solid back when I started out and a couple of them….not so much…

Pink-Chan, who was looking through my closet and under my bed was searching for a certain item that wasn't in this room.

"Oh? Traps? I wonder what they might be guarding Huh?" She said mysteriously, continuing her search but much more enthusiastically.

Yuri looked a bit cautious and timid when she saw Pinky look more frantically, "Natsuki, you really should be looking, especially if Jun's right here…!"

"Oh, I don't mind Yuri. Let her Search…" I said casually.

Let her search and trigger it…

I looked over to where Pinky was and waited, she's already near it and that's left for her to do is….!

"Gahhhh!" A robotic screech followed by an evil laugh was let out as a plastic skull popped out from the closet with glowing red eyes.

Pinky let out a terrified yell, and I smiled evilly as I tried to hold in my laughter along with Yuri who was failing horribly.

Pinky, who was breathing heavily with a red face, faced me and grabbed my collar while trying to punch me.

"You…! You….! You…!" She said while breathing in furiously and angrily.

"I have nothing to say other than you deserved it…" I said while feeling the best feeling of Karma and Dickery.

Sayori couldn't help but giggle lightly at us, and Monika was surprisingly quiet this entire time.

Actually, come to think of it, where was Monika?

I looked around the room for a bit only to find Monika squatted down next to my CPU Tower (It's case) with a curious look.

"Pretty weird looking right?" I called over to her.

She seemed to have snapped back to reality and play it off, "Oh, no it's not that, It's just that I've never seen a computer look like this, it's pretty unique."

Compared to normal computer that you'd see in computer labs, libraries, and business offices, mine was completely different and, just like Monika said, Unique.

It was a steel framed computer with tempered glass on all sides excluding it's back where everything was plugged in (Corsair 570X White Edition.)

Modded with some semi-up to date and slight budget components like a Ryzen 5 1600, an X370 motherboard, a 1060 6gb Graphics card, 16gb of ram (2x 8gb sticks), 2tb of storage and soon to be 4tbs, and to top of all off a 550W power supply to power it all.

(In normal talk, a pretty dank computer that can run High to slight Ultra settings/graphics in some games.)

I stood back up and woke up my computer from it's sleep mode and made it light up completely almost like a christmas tree (Yes, I do like the RGB don't judge.)

"While I'd tell you everything about my computer and what's been done to it, to save you the confusion and time I'll just tell you that it can run games pretty well and look amazing while doing so." I told Monika as I typed in my password.

"Wow, must've cost a lot to buy all of it." She said while smiling slightly at the RGB effects.

"No, not really. It was only 180,000 yen ($1600 US) for everything here." I said casually while Monika gave me a wide eyed look.

"180,000!?" Monika said very surprised.

Oh right, Normies don't understand the us…

"Well it would've been at least 170,000 ($1500 US) right now if the computer parts economy wasn't fucked back when I originally bought it." I mentioned as I pulled up my email.

"What games do you even play that you need to spend 170K on?" Monika questioned.

"Any, and all of them." I replied, but she gave a look of confusion.

"Easiest way for me to explain this is that, when you get a PC to play on: Unless the game is an exclusive to a certain game system or company, you're bound to find it on a universal marketplace of sorts in the online gaming community to the point where it's basically becomes 2 game systems combined in one." I tried explaining.

"For example, You know Mario right? Kids love him and some adults grew up with him. Mario is owned by Nintendo, and all Nintendo games will only be on Nintendo Game systems like the DS or the newly released Switch." I explained even more.

"Oh. So it's like a restriction contract of sorts…" Monika said

"If that's how you see it then, that's good enough I guess…" I said before pulling up Spotify and playing some of my music.

_(If you want an example of what Music play for "immersion", I'll just list out a couple of songs, I don't know their genre but it's definitely dank. If you've seen the anime K, then some of the music is very similar:_

_Emancipator - Lionheart or Nevergreen_

_Nujabes - Perfect Circle, Feather, Still talking to you (or literally anything he helped produced) (old School-ish hip-hop/Lo-fi/ Samurai Champloo music)_

_DJ Okawari - Bluebird Story, Luv Letter, Bounce._

_Toe - Tremolo Delay_

_Cise Star - D.T.F.N (Hip-Hop like)_

_Marcus D - Greater Purpose, Kindred Spirit.)_

I sat back on the table as I opened the bag of chips and flipped through my notebook.

"Oh! I completely forgot…" Monika said to herself, she went over to her school bag near the door.

"Since it's Friday, and it seems that no one else is gonna join the literature club…" Monika seemed a bit bitter as she said that, "Why don't we read out our poems!"

Oh shit, I forgot that was a thing….

Yuri, Sayori, and the Loli dug through their own bags and pulled out their own poems that they prepared for the week...

But the real question is, is do I still have the piece of paper with me…

I went over to my bed, picked up my bag and dug through it, trying to find the paper that had some kind of poem on it.

Surprisingly, I found it.

Unsurprisingly, it was at the bottom of my textbooks and completely crumpled up.

I made an effort to try and straighten it up on the edge of the table, but after trying for a minutes I gave up and accepted the paper as it is.

Everyone decided to take turns reading their own poems.

Yuri, who usually is quiet and timid, bravely wants to read hers out first being the complete opposite of her being normal.

And just like that, within the first line, I have absolutely no clue what she's saying because my smol pea brain cannot comprehend the big words that are coming from her mouth.

You know, I sort of feel really bad for Yuri, because she probably put a lot of thought into making her poem for her to read to us, and here I am, completely confused just nodding my head like I understand while being completely lost…

She finally finished her poem from what seems like a long time, and gives a slight smile from saying her poem.

It was pink chan's turn and compared to Yuri where she look eager to read it, Pinky looked like she was filled with confidence to the point where it almost looked cocky.

She read out her poem, and we listened. Compared to Yuri where everything she said I was like 'Yes…', pink chan was...well, let's just say that calling her a Loli was wayyy too fitting.

It was short (lol kek), simple, and well childish…

For a moment I thought that her poem would be sort of similar to a Madoka Magica theme song before all the shit would the fan, but no, it tried to be sort of dark but failed to do so since I couldn't take it seriously.

Sayori was up next, and to be honest I was half curious about what she'd write and half concerned.

This was an outlet for her depression, a minor one at that, so I really had hopes that it didn't sound like a suicide note or something so edgy you get cut just from reading it.

To my surprise, as Sayori read her poem, I was felt with some mixed feelings.

Her poem, although it was positive enough to feel good about it, had a lingering feeling of helplessness.

I'm glad it wasn't completely depressing, but it was real in a sense. There wasn't as much flowery words as Yuri's poem, and it wasn't as happy-go-lucky as Pinky's, but it felt like a good mix in between.

Monika was up next, and while I was here expecting a pretty polished poem, I got a lot more than I expected but not in a good way…

I felt… an emptiness of sorts when she read out her poem, it was real, it was helpless, and yet...it felt oddly neutral…

Now, I'm no expert of sorts in terms of Loneliness. I've literally gone an entire school year not socializing with people and not making friends, but I did this of my own volition with mo problems at all.

Monika on the other hand seems like it was forced, and that there was no choice for her to do anything about it.

...can't help but feel bad for her.

And now it was my turn, me and my half assed attempt of a poem that made in less than 20 minutes, completely unchanged from when I write it 3 days ago.

Well, here goes nothing…

Something... - April 2, 20XX

_A blank page._

_A blank page with nothing on it._

_A blank page for anything,_

_A blank page for anyone._

_A blank page for academic professionalism…_

_...or for unconditional bullshittery?_

_Nothing about this makes sense,_

_and I've got no clue what I'm writing._

_So if you're looking for a poem,_

_you're in the wrong spot._

_Should've realised that from the title, Genius…_

I finally finished reading out my "poem" and was given a couple of weird looks from Pinky and Yuri, while Sayori while smiling brightly, and Monika was looking at me with an interested gaze.

It was now time to give our 2 cents on what we thought of each others work, starting with Yuri's poem of big words and confusion.

The very first thing to come out of anyone's mouth to give advice/criticism was pink chan, and she just straight up said that she didn't like it because it was "too complex" word wise.

She didn't stop there, trust me. She then started to criticize saying that the use of complex words was a cop out for wanting to sound more 'Unique' and 'Ambiguous'.

Things were started to get heated, and people were getting T R I G G E R E D but after a calm talk of respecc-ing people's work and not being a dick, things were slightly back to normal. There definitely was no blackmail or threats made to keep people on check, nope, none at all!

Next up was the Loli's turn, roles were reversed and now Yuri made some criticism on the wording of the poem "defeating the true meaning of what's being presented, and what's wanting to be felt", and other stuff that's too over the top for me to really care about.

Using too much simple words and meanings killed the supposed purpose the message behind loli's poem, a she needed to be more...mature...hehehe...

Oh boy, here's part 2….

Both of them were at it again and more blackm-, I mean, calm talks were given to calm them down.

Seriously, both of them probably shouldn't be next to each other in a room alone...it'll be Mortal Kombat in there…

Sayori's was up next, and to my surprise, there was almost no advice needed for her since the poem seemed to have a perfect mix of simple and elegance in the poem.

Same with Monika, except the poem raised a couple of questions and concerns from the 3 of them asking if she was getting overworked and stressed out from having to be the living embodiment of "perfection" within our school.

While the questions were raised in genuine concern, Monika assured them that she wasn't overworked or as stressed out as they think and waved off their question.

In her own words, she said that "I'm fine, while I would like some pressure to be taken off, it's nothing I can't handle!"

And now...it was my turn….

It didn't take the group a long time to say what they thought of it…

Crude, ill-worded, and a poem only I can write out.

Yuri told me that I should at least make some kind of an attempt to make a poem that doesn't sound like I'm insulting the reader for being an idiot.

Loli just grinned to herself and said that there was nothing to criticize since it wasn't a poem in the slightest. If there's no poem to criticize, then her words aren't needed.

Monika, compared to both Yuri and pinky, actually liked my poem even if it was half assed. The only request from her was that she wanted to 'polish' my style a bit more so it could sound like an actual poem that people can enjoy.

Sayori, had no complaints since it was good enough for her.

"...but still," Monika chuckled to herself, "I definitely didn't expect something like this."

"What were you expecting from me?" I asked

"In the beginning, I expected you to not have anything written down in the first place." Monika explained with a bright grin, "But after Sayori read your poem and said that it's almost a perfect explanation of your personality, I couldn't help but be really curious on what it might be."

"Needless to say, I'm quite surprised and actually enjoy what you wrote down even if you put little to no effort in it." Monika said

Well then, Bob I'll take unexpected reactions for 500, cause that really was unexpected.

I looked over at the clock and at times like these we'd usually leave the school since club has ended.

"You guys should probably head back, you might be able to catch the railways at this time if you hurry." I said as I stood up and stretched.

A couple of them also took a look at the clock and they agreed, "Oh yeah, you're right. I need to leave quickly, I live the opposite direction…" Monika said

By this time, the girls, with the exception of Sayori, got their stuff and started to head to the railways.

Since I was still under suspension, Monika gave Sayori the job to tell me what we'd be doing next on Monday.

And since I was under suspension, that wasn't a valid excuse for me to slack off on club activities.

Sayori was the last person to leave the house, she stood still outside for a while just looking at empty space.

"Sayori?" I called out

She seemed to have snapped out of her trance and face towards me with a gentle smile, "I'm really glad you joined the club." She said.

"I mean, I didn't really join from by my own choice, but if you want to believe and hold onto that, then by all means." I said sarcastically.

"Hehe, Sorry…" She said sheepishly remember the first day.

"But hey," I said trying to clear up her worries, "I guess it isn't as bad as I thought. It could do some good for me since the girls can somehow tolerate my behavior to an extent, so that in itself is almost a miracle."

'Come on, You're not that bad!" She teased

Sigh...you're still too pure Sayori…

I gently patted Sayori's head, one of these days...you're gonna realise how much of a deadbeat I am…

"Hmm!" Sayori pouted

"You're making fun of me aren't you!" She said angrily

"What? No, don't be ridiculous..." I said teasingly

She soon stomped off to her house next door.

Even if I don't like her in terms of a relationship, Sayori is still my good friend…

I then went back into the house and made some preparations for tomorrow…

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yes, I know I'm late by a week.

Yes, I know I tried to do a 2 week upload schedule.

Yes, I know that my memory is shit.

I genuinely forgot that last week was an upload week, so to make up for that, I made this chapter slightly longer than normals ones.

**Reviews**

March 17th, ZombieSlayers:Yes, this MC is more bootleg than your average MC. He will throw hands because the hands are rated E for Everyone.

March 22nd, DxHologram: Yeah, the canon DDLC-verse is really fucked, but I'm only gonna add stuff from the canon if it makes for good content and/or get inspired from the canon to make something better. Ex: Sayori's depression in this story, it exists and with a suicide attempt made but still keeping with realistic-ish dialogue.


	6. A not so normal Saturday (P1)

Saturday.

Easily the best day for any student or adult that doesn't work weekends.

Everyone loved it, you basically get to sleep in and not do any work that day unless you were saving things for Sunday.

For many, it was a relaxation day…

...but for me, it was a day I've been preparing and saving my money for.

A day where I'd go way out into abandoned country sides and put up a couple of tag styles to see which fit best.

My parents usually work on Saturdays but not for long, since it was an overtime type of day where they could come in at any time and leave at anytime.

For some Saturdays, they'd go in early afternoon and usually would come back with a bucket of fried chicken (and sometimes pizza) in the evening.

This Saturday was different because of me and Bitch.

While I haven't really told my dad what had happened between me and step-douche, he and my mom came home early that day since they wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything too rash.

Since they left early yesterday, they were gonna stay in the office from early afternoon up to late evening, extending their work by 2-3 hours.

I set up my silent alarm to go off about hour after my parents leave to try and make it to the spot that I've always been going to for the past year.

While it isn't too smart for someone to keep going back to the same spot for the past year for graffiti, for me it's the only spot I know that I can lose people easily in since the spot is in a old industrial plant that used to produce flour.

Since I'm still starting out (even though it's already been a year since I started), I would usually buy some random can of black spray paint and call it a day, but after several attempts of using a budget spray can and seeing it's horrible quality I've moved into the imported spray cans shipped from Taiwan where not only the paint is good quality, but the nozzle is as well.

It may have costed a pretty penny just for one can, but depending in how well I can spray today, it might as well be considered as an investment for future uses.

As I woke up filled with motivation and no sleep fatigue, which is really rare, I got up from my bed and stepped out of my room to check my parents room.

I opened the door slowly and took a peek inside, no one was sleeping there and they seemed to have left. Nice!

I then closed the door silently and headed towards the bathroom where I'd prepare to get ready for the day.

When I headed back into my room to change, I looked out the window where Hideki's car would usually be at, and to my surprise, it was gone.

I left my room, opened his door, and peeked inside. He wasn't there.

So far, I was the only one at the house. Could this day get any better?

I soon took my sweet time preparing everything I needed for the trip:

-Quality Spray Can, Check.

-Messanger bag filled with notebooks, markers, and storage for my spray can, Check.

-Spare money for light foods I could bring when I'm away, Check.

-Fully charged phone and earbuds, Check.

-Face mask hiding my identity and just in case Shit hits the fan, Check.

-Non-suspicious clothes and gloves, Check.

-"Hello my name is _" stickers to slap on small stuff, check.

I already checked the weather last night, and there doesn't seem to be a chance of rain coming today, so no umbrella or hoodie is needed.

I already made myself a larger breakfast than normal since a couple of bags of chips, 2 water bottles, and a light snack would probably satisfy me for the next 3-4 hours of me spraying or writing down new styles.

I then breathed in to try and get rid of the obvious excitement rushing throughout my body, and with that I opened the front door and headed out.

It was a nice-ish day out, just about 58 degrees F, majority of people would probably want to go out and smell the fresh blooming Roses and Sakura blossoms, but people like me see a good day to do some Graffiti that isn't freezing cold…

As I stood outside, I couldn't help but really feel like wearing some sunglasses. Not only to dim down the bright afternoon sun, but also as part of my identity protection to fit with my face mask.

I ran back inside quickly and rushed to my room to bring out my good pair of Sunglasses, and headed back outside while locking the front door.

I put on my sunglasses and made my way towards the local railway that would've made my trip over to the abandoned factory much easier…

"Oh! Hey Jun! Where're you going?" Sayori called out to me

I froze in place...and already got caught not even 10 feet away from my house…

I turn my head and saw Sayori all smiley and brighter than the sun itself in casual wear, looking to go somewhere with Monika, of all people, standing right next to her house looking the same way towards me.

"Hey…." I said blankly

Sometime I really feel like bad luck is really out to get me….

"Jun...you look awfully suspicious with that bag with you. I would also like to know where you're going…" Monika said with a slightly menacing tone…

Part of me just wanted to run, while another really wished I left half an hour earlier…

"You...probably don't want to know…" I said cautiously while looking around for any bystanders

Sayori's eyes lit up for a moment and instantly knew what I was about to do, "Oh! You're going out to do some graf-_mmfphm!_" I Covered Sayori's mouth before she could finish her sentence while looking around much more frantically checking for bystanders.

When the coast seemed to be clear, I uncovered my hand from her mouth and spoke slightly softly, "Yes, I am. But don't say out in public! If there was a person nearby, they would have ruined my day before it even started!"

She blushed slightly from embarrassment while giving a sheepish smile, "Sorry, sort of forgot…"

Of course she did…

Monika started to have a smug look on her face when she stood right next to Sayori, "Ah, you're right. It would be bad if someone like the _School Principal's daughter_ heard everything you said."

What is this menacing feeling...

I sighed to myself with no choice but to give in, "What do you want…" I dreadingly said as I dropped my shoulders.

"Oh what ever do you mean, Jun?" Monika said in a fake clueless voice, "What are you implying?"

"I know you want something from me for keeping this kind of stuff quiet, and since it's...this, you want something pretty big…." I said wanting Monika to stop dragging things out...

"Hmm…Maybe..." Monika said as she stood there with the smirk, until her face lit up...

"Ah!" She had an idea, "How about this: 1. You come with us to help with our shopping, 2. You buy our lunch, and 3…."

She lingered on 3 for a while before until she came up to me face to face.

"...show us how you do your Graffiti…" She said as she walked past me and looked back.

"Then I'll forget everything I saw today. Do we have a deal?" She asked, her eyes her sharp and menacing….

I sucked up my pride and answered her, "Yeah, we do."

Is Monika a sadist? Does she like seeing me uncomfortable as hell?

Sayori looked half apologetic and half excited as she walked ahead of me to Monika.

And so my day already got ruined, as said before, NOT EVEN 10 FT AWAY FROM MY HOUSE.

I forced myself to walk behind the two of them completely lifeless and not Motivated…

"So Jun…" Monika spoke up, "Why do you do Graffiti?"

"Now you're gonna interrogate me?" I tried to joke, but Monika's gaze told me otherwise…

I sighed to myself before telling her, "So far it's the only thing that can give me a spark of motivation. Nothing feels worthwhile if I do a painting or drawing, but so far Graffiti is the only thing keeping me from becoming a total deadbeat…"

"Hmm, is that so…" Monika mumbled to herself.

"Now you tell me, why are you just now interested?" I asked

"I'm not, just felt like having some small talk." Monika replied.

"Sure…" I didn't believe her whatsoever, but she has some mind of interest in it. No point of wanting to join me if she wasn't interested.

Sayori who was silent in all this finally spoke up, "B-boy, we should probably hurry up, don't wanna miss the train to the mall...right?" She awkwardly said to try and bring up the mood.

...it didn't work…

By the time we got to the nearest station, it was somewhat empty with only majority of people nearby in either casual or sports gear….and I was the only one who stood out because of my bag.

When the train came by, man...It didn't even need to come up to us to tell that it was packed…

Remember when I said that most people usually take this day for some relaxation? Yeah, scratch that, I guess most people would rather go somewhere else this day and make the trains crowded.

Now the train that we were in wasn't so crowded that we were getting crushed to death, but it was crowded enough to the point where literally 90% of the people riding this train was standing up, while the lucky 10% of people were able to get a seat or were already seated before the three of us got in.

Was I one of those lucky few, no not really…

...but Sayori and Monika who were somehow able to houdini themselves to a pair of seats that were nearby one of the doors.

If I didn't get caught by these two, I would've been able to take the train after this that would've been almost empty for me to relax in and take it easy…

...but no, I got caught, I'm now being forced to help with their shopping, and the train is literally getting uncomfortably hot not just because of the weather, but because half of fucking population of Tokyo decided to get onto this one tiny tiny train that's gonna take us to the station to probably go into another train!

I'm not sure If I'm bitching too much or not, but my mood is getting really sour…

Monika looked over to where I was standing, "My My, Jun. You looked a little heated, would you like to take a seat to cool down?" she asked

I breathed in deeply and silently. I really wanted to make a witty remark, but decided to keep it to myself until after we get of this 90 degree train ride…

For the next 20-30 minutes I tried to distract myself by doing anything to make the ride go faster: Browsed reddit/4chan, listen to some music, wrote down and slapped a couple of tags on stickers that I secretly placed on the door, literally anything…

By the time we got out, it almost felt like stepping right in front of an A/C unit, like holy shit it was boiling in that train…

To my surprise, we didn't need to head into another train that'll probably smell and feel like hot ass, instead of heading into a popular mall that'll have a lot of people and places to go to, we (and by We, I mean the girls) decided to go into a smaller mall that doesn't have as much people but has just as much stores inside than any other ones in the more populated areas of Japan.

As we entered the mall, it looked a bit empty…

I looked around and didn't find as much people wandering around the mall than I expected.

Monika and Sayori, however, weren't surprised to see less people in this mall and just grabbed my wrist rushing me towards the west side of the mall, and after taking a look at the store they're going to some stuff was starting to make sense.

"Store Shutting Down! Deals from 30-80%! All things must go!" A yellow banner read across a clothes stores, and there was the mob of people I expected back in the entrance…

Now...in times like these, there a very specific reason why I don't like going to malls that are packed to shit, especially if there's a store going out of business…

You got people mauling the fuck out of each other for some 60% off jeans and shirts that they'll only use once.

You got kids doing fucking Fortnite dances and emotes all around because FoRtNiTe DaNcEs ArE cOoL, while making loud shrieks and shouts. At that point I would've left, like hell I'm gonna let them shatter my hearing.

And to top it all off, depending on how much Monika and Sayori buy today, I can either A) try to paint with arms that are in pain or B) skip the paint today and go home empty handed with nothing accomplished.

I sighed to myself as I looked at the mob of people trying to get what they want.

No matter how hard I think and hope, I can guarantee that we're gonna spend at least an hour or 2 here…

Monika and Sayori stood right next to me and locked their arms with mine as they drug me deeper and deeper into the extremely fresh hell of the store that they wanted to go in.

Oh god, someone please help me...

**3 hours later…**

It's been 3 days since I've entered the store.

These creatures that are humans are losing their sanity even more. Some even tried communicating with me in a tongue unknown to me, but it seems that Sayori is able to understand them and speak their language.

My motivation and will to go on is fading slowly and I've run out of food and water.

I've laid down some slaps around areas that I've been to just incase I got lost in the unknown, but was almost caught by one of those 'things' that hangs around trying to communicate with me.

I don't know how long I'll last or if I'll be able to get out of this cursed land, but I know one thing for sure…

...when I get out, there will be hell to pay!

"Hey Jun, what do you think of this shirt?" Sayori said as she brought out the same shirt that she put down for the third time….

"...great" I said monotonically while holding onto 20 different pieces of clothing Monika and Sayori brought making my arms hurt.

HELL WILL BE PAID!

"You know, I think these'll look better on you Sayori, what do you think?" Monika spoke up after bringing in another stack of shirts, sweaters, and dress'.

"Oh! These look nice too! And they're 40% off!" Sayori gleefully said as she looked through the stack of clothing that Monika brought her.

"Oh, that reminds me, I found this for you Monika. It looks like something you'd like." Sayori said as she handed her a light blue button up shirt.

"Oh man, I love this." Monika said as she looked at the shirt price.

"I think the shoes and boots are on the other side of the store, if we hurry there should still be some left." Monika said before dragging Sayori with her.

I hobbled myself to the direction Monika and Sayori went to slowly.

I looked around the store and sort of saw the same situation when it came to couples; The girl was looking at some kind of shirt or dress with a massive grin and glow in their eyes while the boy as standing there just as lifeless as I was while holding onto to a stack of clothes.

I felt bad for the guys in question not only because they were forced to come with their girlfriend, but because of the fact that this was not gonna be a one and done situation like me.

I felt empathy for them since this is isn't gonna be the last time something like this was gonna happen to them.

As I walked slowly and begrudgingly towards the Shoe's section where Monika and Sayori were at, I was distracted at the sight of what looks like Bitch and her small gang of little bitches.

While I did try to sneak away as fast and quietly as possible, Sayori with the best timing possible called out to me and walked over.

I looked over to where Bitch was and as soon as she made eye contact with me, she immediately looks away and tried to drag her friends away from me to another section of the store.

Strange...I didn't think she'd be that passive and try to get away from me.

"Hey Jun, where were you? You didn't get lost around here did you?" Sayori asked.

I chose to ignore what just happened and just act like it never happened "No I didn't get lost, It's just me hating this store and wanting to leave." I replied

"Oh, Well don't worry, Monika says that she wants to get something to eat as soon as she picks out a pair of heels for her." Sayori reassured me as I started to actually get hope.

She then started to walk with me towards Monika who was sitting down near one of the chairs with a shoe box.

"I think we're done here, lets go to the check out with these." Monika said as she place the shoe box on top of the clothes that I was holding onto.

Never again, and I fucking repeat, Never again will I go shopping with Monika and Sayori.

I'd rather get caught doing graffiti by the cops and pay a fine than go with these two…

Oh, by the way, do you know what else I really fucking hate going to stores that are packed to shit?

The long ass check out line.

All three of us were almost halfway across the store in a line waiting to pay for these clothes and shoes.

And judging by the looks of it, the pace of the line couldn't be any slower than what it is right now.

As we waited for the line to progress and wait for our turn, my eyes caught the sight of some cheap sunglasses right next to what looks like some facemasks/scarfs sort of similar to what I have.

I gave the pile of clothes to Sayori, "Here hold onto this for a moment…" I told her.

She sort of struggled to carry the clothes until Monika gave her a hand. The two of them looked at with with a weird expression.

I came back with 2 of those cheap looking sunglasses and the face masks that I found.

I then came back and piled them over the clothes that Monika and Sayori chose for the day.

I grab the clothes off Sayori and Monika, they asked me what the deal was with the sunglasses and masks.

"It's Insurance in a way, you'll see soon." I told them, since the glasses and masks were dirt cheap, I used the money that I would've saved for the food to pay for them and put them in my messenger bag.

Of course, the cashier gave me a strange look as I paid for the masks and glasses. Don't worry Cashier-chan, I won't be coming back later at midnight to get a refund the illegal way.

Surprisingly, Monika and Sayori took and held onto their own respective bags as we headed towards the food court.

"So..what are those for?" Sayori asked, I looked side to side seeing if anyone was nearby before telling them.

"To hide your identities when we go out." I said, "If you guys are going with me to the spot, I'm not gonna risk your identities getting exposed if we have to get out quickly."

Both of them looked a bit cautious as I told them.

Part of me wonders if I phrased it right since what I do still is illegal, but as long as they feel uneasy or cautious then they get the message.

"Also another thing," I added in, "The spot I'm going to is the opposite direction of the station near me and Sayori's House, so you're going to leave the bags in Sayori's house."

I pointed at the bags that both of them had. While Sayori had a bag in each hand, Monika had 2 bags on her left hand, and a single bag on her right.

"W-well, you did say that where you go is far enough where the cops won't care to check or go there. So is that really necessary?" Sayori cautiously asked

"Just because it's far enough where people won't care to check doesn't mean people will never go there. Other taggers might be there, and more often than not they will be older than me, so that's another reason to keep a low profile." I responded.

If this was a normal day where it was just me alone going to the spot, I wouldn't be overthinking this as much as I was right now, but since Sayori and Monika are coming along I can't really take it as easy as I would like to.

"Okay, I understand that." Monika said seriously.

Monika, for some reason, has giving me weird vibes ever since she "persuaded" me to show her how I make the tags.

She isn't being as cautious as Sayori or as a "diligent student" like she would be acting around students but something similar to dangerous curiosity…

...if worse comes to worse, this might not be her only time doing something illegal…

I know the kind of rush of doing illegal things gives you, it's almost addicting as smoking in a stressful situation and hard to shake off like a guilty pleasure but with the stakes being risen a lot higher than most.

We got to the food court and ordered food for each our own, Monika getting a slight vegan meal, Sayori with a normal burger and fries (and she tells me that she's working on a diet…), and me getting a light lunch from not having enough money to get something more fulfilling.

When they looked at my tray, they offered money to help me get something, but I refused since this was good enough for me.

As Monika and Sayori ate their food in somewhat peace of mind, I was thinking about the spot where we'd be going to while thinking of any possible escape routes we could take just in case.

No, no, no. I need to stop this.

Can't overthink this.

This is Monika we're talking about, she's no gonna waste being a model student and having straight A's in school just for some painted words.

She won't risk her entire future for something stupid, I may not know her at all but I know she won't throw it all away.

I sighed to myself before starting to eat my now cold food with a clear-ish mind.

Sayori asked me if everything was okay.

"Yeah, it's all good. Just needed to stop overthinking some things…" I replied.

It didn't take long for me to finish my food and throw away the trash.

We soon left the mall where we would head to Sayori's house to drop off the things they bought before heading back to the station.

We then took the train that would take the three of us to the spot where I'd spray down my tag.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yes, I am late for this upload but at least I wasn't a week late.

There isn't gonna be a chapter next time I upload because finals are coming up.

so….ye…


	7. A not so normal Saturday (P2)

The train that was going to the spot was unusually empty.

Aside from me, Sayori, and Monika there was probably one elderly person near the door and a some random guy in a business suit laying down on the seat using his bag as a head cushion.

I was listening to some western hip-hop (CYNE - Time Being album) music that I discovered last week with my earbuds in while Monika and Sayori either looked outside or at their phone.

Speaking of Monika and Sayori, Monika seemed to be perfectly calm while Sayori was fidgeting slightly in her seat.

I already tried to talk her out of coming with me when we dropped off the bags, but she seems sort of determined to come with me and watch me.

It took a solid 30 minutes after getting on the train to get to the next station, which would be damn near in the middle of nowhere, before walking the rest of the way.

As we got off the train, I pulled the both of them aside near a wall. I looked around the station that we pulled out in...but calling it a station is a real stretch from what it actually looks like…

Instead of a station where you'd see some kind of platform and electronic booth to buy your tickets, we got no platform where the train is ground level with some slightly rusty rails and a manual ticket booth where you have to talk to a person to get handmade tickets.

Since I've been here a couple of times, I already got to know the person running the ticket stand and sort of be friends with him. Surprisingly, he's one of the very few locals who I can trust in this part of the countryside that knows about my graffiti and keeps it a secret in return for some work favours.

"Here put these on now, from here on out, you don't take them off until we're back here. Promise me, under any situation, you will **not** take off those masks. Ok?" I said firmly and cautiously.

Both of them tied up their hair in a short ponytail as they wrapped the face mask around their mouth up to their nose and put on their sunglasses.

I did the same as the three of us walked away from the side of the wall. Since this part of the country was very rural, there was barely any people near the station 90% of the time so it was safe to say that people won't report me as a suspicious person.

The guy running the ticket booth looked away from his phone and instantly noticed me, he held up 3 fingers.

3 people at the spot. Yeah, that's a normal amount, but not at this time…

I nodded at him as I walked away from the station and forward to the road for the next 10 minutes before taking a dirt path that lead deep into some tall grass.

The dirt path that the three of us were walking on could be considered a local secret of sorts.

If you weren't from this area there was a good chance that you would either not find this path unless you did some serious search or you accidentally would find this path cause you were lost while trying to find some kind of place.

Well, that was the situation for me at least when I was here for the first time.

It was during a school trip last year where we would do some volunteer work for the country folk and help them out with their crops (don't ask how something like this was considered a school trip, just know that we were given extra credit and I somehow managed to scrape by with a B- average because of it.)

When it was time for some kind of break, being the 'loner loser' I was, I walked around the roads/sidewalks exploring the land around me. Of course, I did get lost while exploring and somehow found this dirt road that lead up to an abandoned factory where the roof was caved in.

I explored around the factory for a solid 20 minutes before making a mental note of where this was and returning back to the group before I was reported missing by the cops.

Ever since I found this place last year, I've been coming here just about once or twice a month to work on my spray technique and work on my tag at the same time.

Of course there was usually one or two people that would spray with me in mutual silence, but over all we haven't spoke or tried to communicate with each other.

As the three of us continued to walk and get closer to the old factory, the dirt path that was guiding us soon turned into an old brick path with roots sprouting from the cracks.

Needless to say, even if this spot was sort of unknown to most people who are outsiders, you still get the occasional homeless man living nearby in either a box or makeshift tent.

A couple of feet right in front of the factory was an orange tent pitched up with a pretty big backpack right next to it, and right next to that backpack was said homeless man sitting on an old lawn chair with a fire going on as he started to light up a crack pipe.

I made my way past him not looking at him while he did the same and not look at me or the girls behind me.

The inside of the factory didn't look any different from all the other times I've been here.

The roof of the factory is still broken with shattered glass all along the floor.

Compared to the last time I was here, the greenery had already settled in some nooks and crannies of the stone floor.

The cobwebs and dust around are bad enough to send someone who gets bad allergies into a coma.

And to top it all off, all the walls are not normal anymore, their either cracked and about to break, broken in already, covered with graffiti, or covered in different types of stains I'd rather not explain.

To put it simply, the building was janky and broke to shit with a very small chance of it accidentally killing us, but even so I still decide to go in and ignore the fact that I could get pancaked within seconds.

No pressure, you know...

As we continued to walk through, I started to hear the familiar sound of a spray can being used.

I looked inside one of the empty rooms that were nearby and saw one person doing the spraying while the second person watched.

I recognised the person spraying the wall as one of the usual guys that would come to this spot and do his stuff, the person watching him on the other hand looked a shorter than him and maybe a bit younger.

He stopped spraying for a moment as he looked back and saw me, he gave me a small wave before going back to spraying on the wall.

Sayori came close to me and whispered, "Do you know him?" She asked

"No, not really." I whispered back, "But we've seen each other enough times around here to have some kind of mutual trust."

I soon looked inside each room that was nearby for a wall empty enough to try out. In each room that I checked, each of the walls seemed to not have enough space for my tag, and since I didn't have any regular paint to cover over all the tags that were there I was forced to search even more.

Strangely enough, I couldn't find the third person that the ticket master hinted at earlier.

Of all the spots in this factory, there really wasn't a better spot than in these empty board rooms that used to hold meetings.

"You know," Monika spoke up after being quiet for so long, "I never understood why people would want to go out to industrial wastelands to clear their heads, but after walking through here it has this weird charm of being alarmingly calm."

"Well, spot's like these are literally out in the middle of nowhere you know. No traffic, no annoying people, and no noise to break us of our immersion. It's all we really need." I replied.

The only thing that would make this better is if I was alone...

After searching through some of the rooms, I was finally able to find a room with walls that weren't completely covered in graffiti.

I motioned for Monika and Sayori to come in as I took off my bag, opened it, and pulled out my spray can.

After shaking it enough, I tested it out by letting some of the spray out into the air…

Holy shit, this paint and nozzle is so damn crisp…

I was already feeling giddy as I started to spray down my tag that I was working on for the past weeks.

Since my tag was a short four letter word, with not so much of a complex style, I was able to spray it down pretty easily

But after feeling so good from this spray can and how great its quality was, I couldn't help but feel like going all out.

For the next 30-40 minutes, I was all over the wall going in rapid motions while using my entire arm to make out the words.

Big, little, thin, chunky, blockly, smooth, you name it; I've almost covered the entire wall in all the styles that I could think of and not care about how they looked, I enjoyed every moment I spent in that room.

For the first time in months, I was able to enjoy myself and enjoy what I was doing.

I took a couple of steps back from where I was and took a breather.

"Wow," Sayori spoke in amazement, "This is the first time I've seen you move that much, and you always try for the bare minimum in Gym class…"

"There's a big difference between moving from enjoyment, and moving for a good enough grade." I said as I caught my breath.

Monika, surprisingly, sat there next to Sayori with nothing to say. For the most part, she's been sitting there in silence with not much to say.

It was hard to tell whether or not if she was interested in what I was doing since her entire face was covered with the cheap sunglasses and mask I bought for her.

I pulled out my phone, 4:10, I've got just about another hour or so to do this…

I shook the can a couple if times, by the weight of it, It's safe to say that I've probably used almost half of the paint. If this was a normal can of paint, It'd be out already, but since this one isn't a cheap 2200 yen ($20 US) where paint is for general use, I could probably use this for another hour before it runs out.

As I stood back up and was just about to return to spray paint, I heard a faint noise of some footsteps from outside the doorway.

I grabbed both Monika and Sayori's arm as I pulled them back from the wall that was near the door.

In some hand motions I told them to stay low and stay quiet.

"...are you sure a group of three came near here? All the hallways and rooms look the same to me." a voice called out.

"Trust me, I already ratted out those two in the other room, I know what I saw." Another voice spoke out.

Well shit, it looks like some rat bastard turned in the other guy and his friend…

"Alright well, let's split up. It's pointless to check all the rooms, building looks like it's about to collapse…" the first voice spoke, "You continue to check the rooms, I'll take the two we got to a nearby station."

The footsteps of the first voice started to get faint as he walked away, while the other footsteps was nearby and checking each of the rooms.

I looked around the room, there wasn't a hole nearby or a window we could've escape from, so our only choice to leave was from the same door we went through straight towards someone who would catch us.

I turned towards Monika who was starting to get cautious and Sayori who was starting to hyperventilate a bit.

I put my hands on Sayori's shoulder trying to calm her down, "Calm down, none of us are gonna get caught. I've been preparing for a situation like this. As long as you have your mask and glasses on, no one will know you were here, got it?"

She seemed to have slowed down her breathing for a bit, but aside from that nodded at me trying to calm down.

The footsteps got closer to the doorway and the three of us waited in anticipation. I still had my spray can ready in my right hand ready to use so I could buy time…

The moment the guy's head popped in the doorway and spotted us, before he could shout and call out to his buddy, who I can assume probably was a cop, I use my spray can to spray directly at his eyes and blind him for the moment.

"AHHH! FUCK! FUCKING...PRICKS!" He shouted in pain as he held his hands over his eyes in extreme pain.

As cruel as it sounds to spray paint someone in the eyes, I didn't put at a lot of pressure in my fingers when I sprayed him, so there wasn't much spray leaving the can when I blinded him.

It was enough for him to get hurt and probably get slight burns, but the burns won't be too bad that the guy needs surgery.

Besides, I'd rather spray some no name rat who'd snitch on people who weren't doing any harm then let Sayori and Monika get caught.

Getting them out of this place, unharmed and undiscovered, is my top priority.

"Run! Get out now!" I shouted as I grabbed my stuff, pushed the rat who was in pain to the side, and ran towards one of the emergency exits that was open.

As we were now outside the building, I checked around us seeing which side of the building we were at so we could run towards the station. It didn't matter if the train was there or not, we just needed to escape quickly.

Since I recognized the stonepath that revolved around the factory, I followed it closely and carefully just in case there were more nearby.

As we carefully followed the path, we were now back the side of the factory where we first got in from. But by the looks of it, it looks like the two other guys who got caught by the rat were cuffed in front of the entrance right next to the now empty spot where the homeless guy's tent would be.

I guess he left before the cop cuffed him for his crack…

The cop that was with the rat doesn't seem to be around and I might be able to get them out if luck is on my side….but…

Sayori and Monika saw those two as well and looked at me for a while, their eyes easily had that 'What about them?' kind of vibe.

I started to move away from the factory as I slowly headed towards the street…

"Are you really gonna leave the two of them?" Monika whispered

"We don't have a choice, we know what we signed up for the moment we entered the graffiti scene. Right now, all that matters is getting you two out of here." I said in a deadpan voice, "It's illegal for a reason, and it's for that reason we know the consequences and wouldn't want any outsiders sticking their noses in business they don't belong in." There was a bit more emphasis towards the last sentence...

Sayori looked at me with sad eyes knowing that we might not have a choice to save the guys who were already caught, while Monika gave me a look of disappointment.

We made our way past the two guys who were on their knees and followed the stone path back to the street where there was a police car waiting, as we made our way back towards the train station.

…but I couldn't help but feel the stares of disappointment and sadness burn a hole at the back of my head as we walked to the train station…

I stopped walking, dropped my bag, and sighed deeply...

...ughhh!

Fuck it!

I told Sayori and Monika to get to the station and put their mask and glasses into the bag as I walked back to the factory and went for those two guys who were caught.

As I cautiously walked on the path making my way back to the factory, I saw where the two guys were and saw a cop carry out the rat that was now not blinded by my paint anymore but still slightly blind.

"What do you mean, you didn't get to see them!?" the cop said in a pissed off attitude.

"I couldn't get….a good look before that….fucker sprayed me...aw fuck! This shit burns!" The Rat said as he still complained about the pain.

"Well no shit it burns, it's a chemical burn! If you can catch the bastard, you can sue him all you want for chemical assault and I can charge him for vandalism. Just know that you'll be on your own before you find him, now get on your way and treat those burns." The cop said before shoving him away from the factory.

Soon, the cop went over to where the two guys were at and unmasked both of the guys.

"This may be out in the country, but vandalism is still vandalism. We won't charge you for it, but we will take you to the station and call your parents. Got it?" The cop tried to tell him, but the older guy turned his head the other way lazily and ignored the cop.

Sadly, I couldn't really do much at this time. There weren't any stones to throw far enough to distract them and there wasn't any tall grass near them for me to slip by…

...ok, maybe I've been playing too much Metal Gear...

"Sigh* Alright well, Let's make a deal." The cop said as he squatted down to the older guy, "You tell me who the other three ran off, or better yet their names, and maybe I can forget this little incident, Deal?"

It was at this time that the younger guy spoke up after hearing the offer the cop made, "Oh Hell Naw! Ma Bro'll Never snitch on those three that came by, fuckin' pig!" The younger guy, who might be the older guy's younger brother, said all loud and proud.

"Hey, quiet down." The older brother finally said.

"But Bro…!" The you ger brother tried to argue but the older brother cut him off.

"Let me handle this, I don't wanna let Ma worry 'bout you too." The older brother said.

"Well Mr. Man in Blue, I'd _love_ to accep' the offer you made but it seems to me that I don't know those three who came in. Yer better off taking me in and letting the lil shrimp go home." The older guy said.

The cop looked unamused as he stood back up, walked behind the younger brother and started to drag him up to the police cruiser.

Since the walk to the cruiser was a lengthy 5 minute walk to and from, I made a break towards the older brother who saw me try to help him.

"The hell 'er ya doing here? I thought you already left." He whispered to me to making sure the cop would come back.

"Yeah, well call it a guilty conscience. It's not like this was my first choice." I whispered back as I tried to get him up and standing.

"Jus' get the hell outta here, no point in tryin to save me an' my lil bro since they seen our ID's." He tried to argue, "Don't worry about me, I'll be leavin' the countryside soon and get outta Ma's hair for causing a ruckus."

"Dammit, are you sure?" I asked as I put him back onto the ground.

" 'Course I am, Mama didn't raise no bitch to run from problems. As Long as the little shrimp doesn't get in too much trouble, he should have a decent life away from this kind of illegal shit." The older brother said.

I hesitated to leave him before I started to hear the footsteps return.

"Go on, Git! I won't cover for you too if you get caught!" He said before I made beeline towards the treeline.

"Alright Country Bumpkin, your turn." The cop said before dragging him towards the cruiser.

"Lead the way, Cherry Boy! (slang for Virgin)" The Older brother said before chuckling to himself.

Dammit...of all the times to feel completely useless, why'd it have to be now.

As watched him take away the older brother, I tried to get away by going the other way but almost tripped on what seemed to be a slightly large rock.

I got pissed at it for a moment before getting the idea of using it as a distraction for the two of them to get away.

I lifted it up with both my hands, it was light enough where I think I was able to throw it a decent distance but it had enough weight to do some real damage if it hit something.

I lifted the rock and headed up the trail slowly going after the cop and the two guys who got arrested.

I saw the police cruiser through the trees and saw the cop himself taking a smoke break on the trunk of his car with his back turned towards me.

Now was my chance, all I had to do was toss the rock onto the hood and run off. Maybe that could buy enough time for them to get out…

I started to breath faster as I held the rock over my head and was just about to to toss it over to the car until I got a glimpse of the older brother looking straight at me.

He was looking at me with a deadpan face, as he shook his head and hoping that I would do it.

I was now conflicted between tossing the rock to let the two escape or just having them get arrested from the brothers request…

It seems that I took too long taking my decision as the cop flicked his cig. across the street and headed towards the door of his car.

My hands started to shake from the weight of the rock eating away at my strength as my arms started to ache from the pain.

The cop car drove away from me towards the opposite direction of the station me, Sayori, and Monika came from.

I tossed the rock on the ground in front of me and watched it completely crumble and break into pieces.

"Fuck!" I shouted angrily

I tore off my face mask and glasses as I angrily kicked parts of the rock away from me.

"Worth piece of shit!" I yelled again as I kicked another piece of rock away from me.

I hated myself not only for letting the two guys go in the police car when I could've done something, but for the fact that I was just about cross the "actually illegal with jail time" kind of line.

The fuck was I thinking!?

As I finished having my self-hated hissy fit from feeling worthless, I just headed back towards the station where I told Monika and Sayori to wait.

It was a long 20 minute walk back towards the station and when I did get there, eventually, I found Monika and Sayori sitting on a bench next to the ticket booth guy.

The booth guy gave a look of confusion as I shook my head and gave him a thumbs down for today's spray raid.

He gave me a look of sympathy before going back to his phone.

"Did you save the two guys?" Sayori asked me when I sat next to them.

I didn't bother responding from the bitterness and exhaustion of trying to let off my steam.

"Jun?" Sayori asked once again, but this time she was stopped by Monika as she placed a hand on her shoulder signalling her to give me some space.

The train came after waiting for another 10 minutes and we rode it back to town.

There wasn't much for me to say to them, so I just left Monika with not much and headed home with Sayori in silent anger.

I got my stuff back from Sayori after she was hanging onto it and didn't really speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sorry for today's chapter if the end seems really rushed, finishing this chapter was the least of my concerns as I was busy not only finishing my final paintings last week, but also typing up a 9.5k chapter for my other story to make up for 3 months of not uploading.

One change though that will happen now, is that I won't be posting any updates for the rest of the month.

Why? Because I want some rest and my birthday is soon, and I'm not gonna do shit on my birthday.

I will be getting a job at the beginning of June and hopefully working weekdays with weekends off.

What this will mean for this story is that I will be switching from bi-weekly updates, to monthly ones since I'll be starting up on my main story again.

Now I know monthly updates will be long and seem like they're not worth it, but I will compensate that with longer chapters each time I update it.

I usually try to go for 4,000 words at the minimum for each chapter, but for the new monthly updates, I will try to make them either 5,500 or 6,000.


	8. The day before the Bitchening

The Literature Club.

Located halfway across the school in the second floor.

So far there are only 5 members in the club, myself included.

I know for a fact, that unless you actually like reading stuff or doing stuff related to reading or literature itself, no one's gonna wanna join (unless you were blackmailed like me.)

It's already been a full week since the first day of school, and so far no one's wanted to join us.

No one.

Absolutely no one.

Not a single fucking soul…

Bitch: "You're a loner loser, fuck off!"

Also Bitch: "Please let me join the Literature Club!"

As of right now, Bitch was right in front of me bowing down and asking me let her join the literature club while some of the members were just watching.

Me and Monika were surprised to say the least but suspicious, Yuri and Natsuki were confused about who this person was, and Sayori was late to club...again.

Excuse me what?

17 hours before the Bitchening

It has already been a couple of days after nearly getting caught by a snitch from my graffiti spot and after looking outside the front yard occasionally, no police officer came by my house or even towards it.

Of course, because of my paranoia, I did check the window every 2-3 hours for the past 4 days, so it might be safe to say that the police may have given up on searching for me, if they were even searching for me in the first place.

I spent the last 3 days of me being in suspension not only doing late school work (since Sayori was nice enough to bring them to me) but also making fliers for the Literature Club.

Why?

Well because Monika decided to black mail me again by using my graffiti spot and seeing me do graffitti herself as leverage.

That along with her logic of "Just because you're suspended, doesn't mean you can't do something productive" kind of mentality...

Since the one they originally had was a disaster, my skills of being artsy came in handy as I made a couple of drafts and gave them to Sayori so she could give them to Monika.

For some reason, she's somewhat convinced that the fliers they had originally were too "eccentric" and that it didn't give off the feel of an actual literature club.

If I were to make a better, more friendly version of the flier, we'd get more members.

I know Monika's smart, a top student, literature club president, and a rat bastard of a woman…

So by that logic, she and I both know that no one is gonna join the club because of a flier.

Part of me wonders if this is something she made up just to get me to do something while I was gone or if this was an actual attempt of getting new members, either way it kept me busy and away from online gaming where I'd call my teammates assholes because they were assholes.

So far, the only thing I was able to come up with was old calligraphy style letters saying "Join the literature club" with my drawings of books stacked upon each other with teacup right next to it.

I've adjusted this idea multiple times since this was the design Monika liked the best out of the 4-5 different designs I made from the past couple of days.

I finally got up from my bed after lying on it for the past 3 hours and closed my drawing pad as I looked at the time.

It was already late enough where I just wanted to get some decent amount of rest for the night.

I put most of my stuff away as I started to crack my back and arms.

While I wish I could've had more time to be lazy as fuck, I was being blackmailed into doing more work than I originally wanted to do.

Not to mention that everyone will probably start to avoid me from here on out since word about the argument and suspension me and Bitch had will have already spread out within the school.

I headed towards the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got ready for the next day.

Next day came by fast, morning routine, blah blah blah. Food and getting dressed, yadda, yadda, yadda.

I exited the house early in the morning with some sleep fatigue since it was almost an entire week since my suspension.

To my surprise, Sayori was waiting outside right next to the gate in front of my house.

"Morning!" She said happily.

"Hey…" I said tiredly

Very weird that the moment I get sleep fatigue from sleeping in for about a week, Sayori is somehow able to wake up bright, cheerful, and on time.

"You know…" I said as I yawned, "...it's very rare for you to leave the house before me. What's the special occasion?"

Sayori pouted as I asked her that, "Hey, that's rude. I can get up earlier if I wanted, I just want to stay home more since it's comfy…" she replied.

Press X for Doubt…

"Besides, you're out of your suspension so that's good enough for celebration right?" She continued.

"I don't think me getting back from suspension calls for a celebration, especially the reason why…" I said as we walked down the street.

It's bad enough that people already talk shit about me, but I already made it worse since I got rough with Bitch.

"Well...it's not as bad as you think…." Sayori said in a slightly convincing tone.

"Really now?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, "Not a lot of people were talking about the 'Incident' that happened between you and that blond girl. So I guess it just blew over, over the weekend…"

Well that or Monika used her authority to keep the student body quiet just so no one would talk about it…

"Well, I got a feeling that people might start to talk about it again today since my suspension is up." I said, "Won't take long for them to startup or something just to get some attention…"

"Hmmm, you might be right…" Sayori said a bit sadly.

"But…" Her tone brightened up when she said this, "You've got me and the club, and we're your only friends right?"

I...can't tell if that was an insult or reassurance...but damn did that sting…

...Damn Sayori, you've grown for the better…

"Well you I can deal with, but I'm not so sure about the club though. Monika is nice, but is a blackmailing Bit-..., nevermind...Yuri is socially awkward and is a pain to be around, and pinky just sucks…" I said as I unfiltered my opinions for a moment.

Sayori stood there with a slightly shocked face, "Wow...I...didn't think you felt that way about them…"

Alright, time to explain myself before my only friend actually makes me friendless…

"Well!" Sayori said with a determined face, "It doesn't matter! I'll make sure you can make friends and converse with them like a normal person!"

oof Ok, now that honestly hurt me.

Coming from Sayori of all people, that really hurts….

"Sayori I know you're my only friend and all, but you could've said that a bit more subtly, you know?" I said as part of my dignity started to crumble…

She looked at me confusedly for a moment, "But didn't you say one time that you were a deadbeat and wasn't considered a normal person by any standard?" She asked me.

...shit, she got me there…

"Alright, point proven…" I said in defeat.

I really need to shut my fucking mouth, it's just gonna fuck me over even more in the future...

After walking another 5-8 minutes we finally reached the gates of the school, and Hey! Surprise, Surprise! People are already talking shit about me…

It didn't take long for people to whisper to themselves while giving me a glance every once in a while…

And it was the second week of school too, so that shit might as well be written in my permanent record cause they don't seem like their gonna stop any time soon…

By the front entrance of the school was Monika and Yuri who were the only ones not shittalking about me and came over to greet us.

"Good Morning Sayori, Welcome back Jun." Monika said in a 'professional' tone.

Yuri said the same thing but half as loud and twice as shy.

While Monika did have a customer service kind of smile, it instantly turned into a neutral face as she looked at someone behind me.

"Oh, Rika. Welcome back." Monika said sternly as she walked up to her past me.

Bitch, surprisingly, wasn't wearing anything as eccentric as she probably would've worn during all the other days.

Normal school uniform that wasn't tucked in, no hair clips or ties in her hair, no severely vibrant nail polish colors or highlights, and her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail.

It was also strange that her little gang of bitch followers weren't with her, or around the entrance to welcome her back.

"T-thank you, Monika…" Bitch said as she looked down, almost as if she was ashamed.

The Students around us and outside the school were silent as they eavesdropped and watch Bitch squirm where she stood at.

"While I would make you and Jun apologize and make up for the recent events that took place, I doubt that you two would say anything honestly. So, I'll just have you two shake on it, and not talk to each other for the rest of the week. That sound Fair?" Monika said as she scolded me and Bitch.

Monika stepped aside as she made me and Bitch face each other.

To make this awkward silence between everyone end quicker, I was the first to hold my hand out.

Did I forgive her for saying those things about Sayori? No.

Would I forget the things she said about me last thursday? No.

Am I gonna forgive her in general? No.

I just want to get this over with and not talk to her for the rest of the year as much as possible. I'm not gonna care for what she and step-douche does as long as it doesn't involve me or Sayori.

I stood there with my hand out for a solid minute or two before Bitch sucked up her pride and also shook my hand.

"Good." Monika said as she gave out a small sigh of relief.

She then turned to everyone else around us and said in a loud voice, "Everyone get to class, nothing else to see here!" She said while trying to shoo away the students standing around.

I released my hand and tried to get to class, but Bitch hadn't released her grip yet.

"You gonna let go anytime soon?" I said to her.

All she did at that point was let her arm drop as she looked down and headed to her class in a slight hurry.

Well, that's one problem down I guess? Now to face the rest of them.

Everyone that was around me started to leave one by one while they whispered to their friends, in a matter of minutes it was only me and Sayori left by the entrance.

I sighed to myself and sucked up my teenage angst as me and Sayori headed to our classes.

I really wasn't looking forward to heading to class…

The moment I entered the class for first period, I could already feel the atmosphere change from a casual talk to, "Oh shit, home dude's here!" in a flash.

I made it to my seat near the middle of the room as class started, and I could already feel a couple of stairs burning a hole in the back of my head.

The first half of the day went by painfully slowly as I sort of ignored the teachers and what they were teaching. I feel like at one point I might've fallen asleep with my eyes open as the teachers taught their lesson.

My mind was wandering as saw people starting to gossip and whisper to each other as they snuck a couple of glances at me.

I heard a couple of those whispers saying that I was an 'abuser' who got rough with girls if they didn't listen to me and that I wanted some 'Favors' from Bitch and that she refused to do so.

Other whispers was that I used to be a bully in my last school and that was the reason why I had no friends last year.

While these rumors and whispers did annoy me from time to time to the point where I tried to ignore them, I did catch an interesting rumor about Bitch and her falling out with some 'friends' she had.

From what they heard, it sounds like step-douche came up to the girls a week before the school year started and offered them 5,000 yen monthly to be her friend so he wouldn't be bothered by her at home as much.

While some of the students say that a scenario like that is too manga-like, considering that he tried to do that to me last week, that rumors doesn't sound too fake.

I made sure to make some mental notes of the things I've been hearing, especially the Bitch rumor.

If what I heard is true, then I might be able to use this against her if she tries to bother me today or tomorrow…

Third period came by just as slowly as the last two class periods and as the students who had this class came pouring in, the same group of girls that shit talked Yuri last week started to shit talk her again while the teacher wasn't here yet.

Some of them sat in the same spot, while a couple of them went over to Yuri's desk for this class to write on it with sharpies.

They were able to get back to their desks before both the teacher and Yuri came into the class.

The only thing weird thing in all of this was the fact that Yuri had a clear sight of what was written on her desk on and just ignored it entirely.

Of course, this put the girls in a bad mood as they muttered to themselves and left Yuri alone for now.

I wasn't sure what was going on in Yuri's head.

I know she can see the writing on the desk, even if she's nose deep in a book, no one is blind enough to not notice it when they're in class.

Class went by a bit quicker than the last two classes and the rumors died down for the most part.

Yuri sat in her seat unfazed from the writing on her desk and continued to pay attention in class as if everything was normal.

Class went by as if everything was almost normal with nothing to unusual happening.

...Well, it was normal until it was time for lunchtime.

Most of the class left and went to the cafeteria while some stayed in the classroom and ate with their friends.

I stood up from my seat and was about to head towards the roof where I'd eat my lunch until I saw Yuri stand up from her seat as she was about to leave the class with her nose in her book again.

One of the girls stuck her foot out from the desk and tried to trip Yuri as she tried to leave.

Yuri, being oblivious to the world around her tripped on the girls' foot and had her book fall down.

"Oops, my bad." One of the girls said sarcastically, the rest of the girls snickered as they watch Yuri.

Yuri stuttered to herself as she tried to get up, "s-sorry..."

She tried to stand up on her own for a couple of minutes, but winced in pain as he grabbed her book and tried to hobble her way out the door.

I sighed to myself as I followed her out the door and helped her walk towards the nurse's room.

She seemed surprised when I wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"H-huh!? Oh..it's you Jun, thanks…" she said quietly while blushing a bit.

"Tell me something," I said to her, "Are you a Masochist?"

She seemed surprised to hear that, "W-what?"

"Do you get off to getting hurt? Of people bullying you?" I continued to ask.

"w-well no…" she said

"Then why the hell are you letting yourself get pushed around?" I asked

"W-well…" She was about to explain herself until I cut her off

"You know what, never mind, forget the question." I said. "Yuri, you know you're getting bullied. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it.

"It's bad enough that this is happening to you, but the fact that you haven't done anything yet to stop it from happening again just leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"Grow a backbone already."

Yuri looked a bit shocked and sad as I sort of vented out on her. She hung her head as we continued to walk towards the nurse's room.

"Look, I've nothing against being weak, but if someone if gonna stay weak and let people walk over you without a fight, then that person doesn't deserve pity from everyone else."

Yuri stayed silent after I said all that until we reached the nurses office.

I don't like being 'that guy'.

I don't like beating people down verbally when they've already been beaten down.

I don't like making social suicides on people that I can tolerate to an extent.

But at this point, Yuri's brought this on herself.

The nurse peeked her head out of her office as she grabbed Yuri's other arm and sat her down on a nearby chair.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked.

Before Yuri could answer, I cut her off by telling an excuse, "She was helping a teacher with some lifting and I accidentally bumped into her. She might've sprained her ankle."

The nurse went back into her office as she grabbed some bandages and cream for Yuri's ankle.

I checked the time and saw that there was 15 minutes left until lunch was over.

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave until the nurse stopped me for a moment.

"Excuse me, could you stay here for a moment? I need to bring more ointment from the storage closet and your friend there looks like she's having a hard time, mind spending some time and brightening her day up?" She whispered to me

"You know I wish I could, but my friends are waiting for me and-" I was cut off as the nurse interrupted me.

"Oh please, are you really gonna let a cute girl like her sit all by her lonesome?" the nurse teased, "Oh my, I should really get the ointment, I'll be right back!"

Oh boy, Manga like situations…

...sucks that this opportunity is wasted on someone like me…

I dropped my bag on the ground and got my lunchbox out as I sat on a chair across from Yuri.

Both of us sat in awkward as I ate my lunch, and Yuri just sat there with depressed look while wiping away the occasional tear.

"You know," She finally said in a low voice, "This isn't the first time that someone has said something similar to me."

"Really now?" I said while taking a sip of my water bottle.

"Yeah, Natsuki was like that when we first met. In the Literature Club." She said

With the way pink-chan says and does things I wouldn't be surprised to be honest, she's just as bad as me when it comes to attitude, maybe even worse.

"So let me guess," I said, "She also made you cry?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just as passive as I was back then and dismissed it. But the more she brought it up the more I began to feel self conscious about it.

Each time it was brought up, not only would my mood be ruined but I'd feel both sad and angry at myself for being this way. Doesn't help that I don't do anything to help against it either."

"Alright, then let me ask: Why are you telling me this? Do you want sympathy? Pity? Or are you looking for something else?" I said as I looked her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes looked away for a moment before she looked at me with a serious gaze.

"I want...to grow a backbone." She said with determination in her eyes.

I leaned back in my chair as I looked at Yuri with a unfazed face, "Insult me." I said to her.

She looked slightly confused for a moment when I said that, "W-what?"

"Are you fucking deaf? Insult me." I said in a serious tone, "The fuck are you waiting for?"

She got flustered for a moment before composing herself enough to talk back.

"Y-your..." She tried to say before I cut her off.

"Louder! I'd rather not feel like I'm in my 80's yet." I said rudely

Yuri looked a bit madder as she tried again, "You incomprehens-" I cut her off again.

"Oh Boy. Big words from a Big Brain, I'm fucking shaking." I said sarcastically, "I want to be insulted, not given a lecture, stop wasting my time."

Now Yuri looked slightly red as she tried once more.

"You Fricking-" she said while gritting her teeth

"What, are we playing Roblox? Unhinge yourself, you're gonna make me commit fall damage in a couple of seconds…" I said snarkily

She was looking like a tomato for a second before she exhaled and loosened up.

"I can't do this…" she said as she gave up.

"Ah, you're right. You really can't." I said, "I mean, in my perspective you're too goddamn innocent and won't step away from that.

"Now let's take me as an example: I'm a prime example on how to be a straight up asshole. Trust me, I go on international forums where people are anonymous and will say literally anything they want no matter how fucked up or racist it is, and I eat that shit up.

"Want to say the N-word? Go ahead, no pass is needed! Wanna complain to the entire Internet? Go for it, just know everyone on there will probably mock you and call you a fag." I said as I ranted off.

"Look, the whole point of growing a backbone is to make sure no one treats you like shit. And you make sure that when they treat you like shit, you put them in their fucking place." I said finishing off my rant.

Yuri looked at me with some kind of understanding look and wrote it down on a small notepad.

I looked at the clock as saw that there was 5 minutes until class started.

"I'm gonna head back, do what you want I don't fucking care." I said before heading towards the door.

"Um...Jun?" Yuri said before I left.

I looked back at her before I was able to open the door.

"Thanks." Yuri said with a slight smile,

"Oh boy, thanking me after being insulted multiple times. You might really be a masochist…" I said before I left.

Yuri got slightly flustered, "N-no wait! T-that's not what I…"

"Please learn sarcasm." I said with a tired sigh.

As I opened the door, I saw the nurse with her ear pressed up against where the door used to be.

"Oh no...you caught me…" She said teasingly, "At least I brought the ointment?"

"I'm not gonna ask so I'm just gonna leave…" I said awkwardly as I slipped past the now questionable nurse and headed to class

While I would've liked a normal walk towards class where I would've almost slept through most of the lessons…

But Noooo, Life just likes being a bitch and making my life a bit harder than it needed it to be; So to make things even worse, I had to run into Btich in the hallway…

As I climbed the steps going up to the second floor, I took a sharp turn right while I was practically dragging myself against the wall and nearly crashed into Bitch.

Thankfully, with a 0.1% chance of getting ninja-like reflexes, I managed to push myself off the wall and towards the middle of the hallway.

I'm honestly serious with the 0.1% chance, the rest of the 99.9% chance is me being normal cause your boy is built like a vegetable!

Ok, well not really, but you know the point…

"Ugh...er…." Bitch was surprised to see me not only come up randomly from the stairs and appear out of nowhere, but to also see me act like some kind of bear as I drug myself on the wall as I walked up.

I really didn't want to talk to her and probably cause more problems, so I tried to just leave before we would start to argue and cause more problems for not only Monika, but ourselves.

I sidestepped away from her and tried not to make any kind of eye contact but…

"Wait!" Bitch spoke up.

I stopped mid walk and turned my head behind me towards her.

"Can you...do me a favor after school?" She said slightly quietly.

I don't know what she's planning, but it's getting to my head and fucking my senses up.

"Why?" I asked while still frozen mid walk.

"J-just do it ok!? You're the only one I can ask for this…" She said a bit annoyed

"I'm too sure about that, I haven't forgotten what you said about me and Sayori, so I'm not really obligated to help you out. You should be lucky that I'm even talking to you, if I didn't pity you having a step-douche I'd basically ignore you for the rest of the school year." I said

While I did try to keep my assholery at a limit, it seems that I somehow managed to cut her deep with what I said. She bowed her head down lowly and spoke softly.

"Please just do this for me…" She said as if she was about to cry, "You really are the only person I can ask…"

Ughhhhh…..stahhp...

"Fine…" I said as I internally complained

This seemed to have brightened her mood up as she wiped a couple of tears away.

Man, aren't I some kind of hypocrite.

One minute I'm saying, 'SoRrY, Ur MeAn PeRsOn GoO aWaY.' the next moment, 'Sure, I'll help you despite everything you said about me and my only friend. Water under the bridge ol' buddy, old pal!'

I left Btich to herself as she was all happy and cheery, but she spoke out to me once again.

"Hey, where do I find you after school?" She asked.

"Fujiwara, Class 2-4." I said as I continued to walk.

Why did I fucking say that!? I should've ignored her and let her wander the school for a while before telling her.

I made it back to class 2-3 minutes late, luckily the teacher was too preoccupied with the board to even see me sneak into the class using the back door. Sneak/Stealth 100.

The rest of the day followed exactly how I said it would.

Time going slower than a fat guy in gym class and my sleep deprivation slowly getting the best, the best, the best, the best of me as I almost nodded off.

I somehow managed to not nod off until next class period where it was study period and I was able to actually take a nap without people bothering me.

Even if it was for 40-50 minutes, the sleep was good and no one had drawn on my face which was a really big surprise for me, since I probably would've drawn some dick and balls on someone forehead.

Last class came pretty quickly as we got a history lesson of the Edo period which genuinely got me curious to be honest.

We were about to learn about some general who tortured people for fun until the bell rang signaling the end of history class and the start of homeroom.

Don't ask why Homeroom is last, this school just wants to be different for some reason.

Sadly, Mr.Fujiwara was my homeroom teacher so….time to go get my shit kicked in..

"Hey Nishimura, I've got a couple of jobs for you to do while you wait for homeroom to end, why don't you help me with them?" He said in an innocent tone that hid all his sadism…

"I don't know, I mean I did just get back from getting suspended, so wouldn't it be logical to get someone else?" I responded trying to persuade him.

"Nah, I think giving someone some work after he got suspended serves good enough as a punishment in my book…" He said as he got out a large stack of papers that weren't neat and organised.

I bet that If I tried to carry them, not only would my weak ass spaghetti arms would gjve out within 5 minutes, but the entirety of my forearms would be cut the fuck up from the paper.

"Well?" He said in a dull tone as he walked over, "What're you waiting for?"

Fack…..

I lifted the gigantic pile of papers and internally said 'Fuck this!' as I tried to walk.

"Oh hold on, you're forgetting your bag. Here." He said before putting my bag around my shoulders, and I'm not sure if it's just me but I feel like it's a lot heavier than before.

It's as if there's a couple more books in there than usual...

This man really is a sadist, I swear.

To make things worse, everyone in homeroom was snickering at me while this all happened, so that's great you know…

We walked down the hallway as he took the scenic route to the teachers lounge, and it wasn't until the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, that we finally reached the teachers lounge.

Mr. Fujiwara flopped on his chair as he sat back sighed deeply, "Hooo, man...I'm beat." He said as he exhaled deeply.

My arms, being completely numb, cut up from the unorganized papers, and borderline about to break off, had finally placed all the papers on the table.

I took a seat across from Mr.Fujiwara as I laid back deeply in it.

"Ugh…." I groaned from exhaustion.

"I don't know why you're so tired, all you did was carry some pieces of paper…" He said not taking my exhaustion seriously.

"I mean your brother was able to take my help pretty good, so why can't you?" he asked out of annoyance.

"Oh I don't know…..maybe because...I'm not ...as athletic ...as him…" I said in between breaths.

"Hmmm…" he was sort of thinking it through before replying to me, "Meh, probably."

He took out a cigarette and lit it along with opening a window nearby.

He looked at his watch in his right hand, "Oh well would you look at that, class is over. Get Lost." He said shooing me away from the lounge.

I was just about to leave before turning to one of the vending machines and getting myself something there.

Surprisingly, Mr. Fujiwara didn't stop me like all the other times.

"What? No complaints this time?" I asked trying to get some kind of answer.

"Hey it's your money, not mine." he said as he started flipping through some papers.

I bought myself a Kirin Lemon drink and left to head to the Literature Club.

The walk there was so good, the fact that I wasn't carrying anything aside from my soda made my body feel a couple pounds lighter.

I opened the door and entered as my body sluggishly sat down near one of the empty seats.

"Oh...Jun, Welcome back..." Monika said in a strange tone, "Would you mind explaining this situation to me?"

I lifted my body from lying on my desk and looked back to where Monika was and saw pink-chan and Yuri surrounding Bitch.

It took awhile for me to remember before my mind started to work normally again.

"Oh yeah," I said as my mind clicked, "I think she wanted a favor from me, not sure what though."

"Oh so the two of you managed to talk, despite me not telling you two not to?" Monika said unamused.

Oh yeah...she did say that didn't she…

She sighed to herself as she spoke up again, "Well I didn't have anyone from the student council tell me about a problem between you two today, so I guess you two have somewhat made up.

"So, tell me Rika; What Favor did you need from Jun?" She monotonically

"W-well that's the thing, I needed him to bring me to you." She said as she fidgeted in place from, what I can assume, Monika's presence.

Both me and Monika were surprised to hear that.

Wait a minute, if she needed me to bring her to Monka then how did she get here by herself?! What the fuck was the point of asking me?

Part of me wondered if she wanted my help to get back at Step-douche for basically ruining her first week of school with fake friends.

I swear, if she pulls out a knife for Monika being "tainted" after taking my side, I'mma bust my ass through these windows and run as far as I can.

A real life Yandere damn near killed some dude a couple cities away from where I live, don't need that shit following me! Hell no!

Bitch bowed in front of Monika and pleaded with the following words: "Please let me join the Literature Club!"

Excuse me what the fuck.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Alright well that's it for this chapter.

I literally just finished this the day it was posted so hurray for procrastination?

I don't know, but I sort of started this 2 weeks ago…

Reviews:

**DavidGoyena:**

Thanks for reading all the chapters and liking this story.

I haven't read any of the other DDLC Fanifcs so I don't know how fucked it is or wholesome, but either way I feel I'm sort of 8man-ing the character to an extent, which is what I'm aiming for.

(for those who are reading this and don't know who 8man is, just looked up Hikigaya Hachiman)

To me, 8man is a damn good character and he is one of my favorites, so I want to try and replicate that but only subtly. I will have him act like 8man majorly if its for plot.

Yes, the MC will care for his friends, Sayori mainly, but he's not gonna go instant 'best friend, must protecc' cause that's not really how it works in real life.

You're not gonna super defend some random person you've met for a week, or be very close to them just cause you're in the same club.

Lastly, I will not cancel this story under any circumstance, aside from feeling like it's finished and I can't put any chapters to push the story forward or if I hit a brick wall. This story may go on break, but it won't end until I say it ends.

**Hanz Gewher:**

Hanz! Hanz get ze Luger!

I hear her in ze attic!


	9. The Bitchening

Honestly, what the fuck.

Bitch joining the Literature club is ...um...how do I say this…

...I-I don't even know how to explain this...

Like what!?

One moment she goes from being a standard bitch who was probably an attention whore, to completely changing in one week where she wants to join a club for people who actually likes studying and doing academics?!

Naw, I don't buy this shit.

I don't know if it's just me, but I smell some fuckery happening in the background…

Monika was just as surprised as I was when she heard Bitch ask to join the Literature Club, "Um Rika, I hope you don't mind asking, but what brought up this request to join the Literature Club?" Monika asked, but she made sure to remain skeptical when she asked Bitch.

Bitch fidgeted in place as she slightly struggled to give an explanation, "W-well...um ...I-I…."

"She told me earlier that she wanted to make amends with Jun and get herself genuine friends." Sayori said as she walked up behind Bitch and placed her hands on her shoulders, calming her down.

"Sorry for not telling you guys earlier, but this sort of happened just before class ended." Sayori said with a slight sheepish smile.

"Ok, that makes some kind of sense, but how did she get here in the first place? Bit- I mean, this person asked me to bring her to the club since she didn't know where it was." I said before Sayori had a normal face and told me, "Oh, it's because I told her. You see I wanted to be a good friend and actually come to your class early to go to club early, and then I saw...Rika right?" Sayori whispered to Bitch before nodding, "Yeah, I saw her and asked if she wanted anything. She said she was looking for you to take her to the club."

"Ok, well that's great and all, but Sayori, you do know that this is the same person who talked shit about you right?" I asked to make sure, "Even after everything she said about you and me, are you sure you still want to help her?"

Sayori had a warm smile, "Well of course, I was skeptical when she told me her reason at first, but you never know if someone has changed over a new leaf. She might've been a bit rough in the beginning because of her fake friends, but this might be her chance to have normal friends like us!"

Sayori, despite having an almost crippling depression that comes in from time to time, always has some kind of way to try and bring out the good in someone even if they talked shit about her.

This is one of Sayori's good points that makes almost anyone befriend her instantly, the fact that she's really nice and doesn't like giving up on people….

...which is the exact opposite of me apparently…

I'll take Sayori's word on this one, but I doubt she'll last long in this club. My bets are on 1-2 months, shame I don't have anyone to bet with (People reading this, what're you betting on? I honestly haven't though far enough for Bitch -Konran.)

"Alright, well if Sayori is willing to vouch for you then I guess I can also try to give you a chance;" Monika said before clearing her throat, "Rika, Welcome to the Literature Club!" She said brightly with a warm smile,

Bitch went wide eyed as she mumbled to herself, "OMG, her smile is too good for someone like me!"

Ughhhhhh…...I'm...just gonna pretend I didn't hear that...I really didn't need to…

It seems that I was making some kind of disgusted face at her since Bitch called me out on it, "Huh? What's that face for?" She said an irrked attitude.

I laughed it off and dismissed it, "Oh it's nothing." I said innocently.

Monika cleared her throat audibly as she tried to remind us to "play nice."

Monika then put on one of her most famous smiles that held hidden intentions and talked to Bitch, "Alright then, now that you've joined unofficially joined the Literature Club, since you need to fill out the Club Membership Form, why don't we introduce ourselves to you."

Wait a fucking minute, since when did you need a form to join a club!?

Monika, being the oh-so fearsome leader decided to take the initiative and go first, "You already know me, Monika Ishida, the President and Co-Founder of the Literature Club."

Yuri, who I thought would go last, decided to go next, "M-my name is Yuri Takagi, Secondary Co-Founder of the Literature Club, N-nice to meet you." she said as shyly as ever.

Pink-chan was next up and acting as Confident (Cocky) as ever, "My Name is Natsuki Suzuki." She said short and simple like herself.

Sayori was next, "Well, you already know me as well, Sayori Wantanabe, It'll be nice to have you in this club!" She said happily.

And then there was me last to introduce myself, "Hi there, Jun Nishimura; Local Asshole and Loner Prick. How're you doing?" I said nonchalantly as Monika and Sayori mentally facepalmed themselves.

Btich was up next and to my surprise, instead of acting all prissy and shit, she radiated positivity which I found almost impossible, "My name is Rika Takahashi. It's nice to meet you all, well most of you…" She said as she took a couple of steps away from me.

Pink-chan got close to her and swept her off her feet and into neverland! Naw just kidding, she just pulled her aside and talked to her in a concerned tone, "You are right to stay far away from that man, you never know what you might catch from him if you're too close."

Yeah, probably should've expected this to be honest, Both Bitch and Pink-chan's Aura seem compatible, you know, with their mutual hate for me.

"I'm a human being, you know, I'm not some dead rat in the streets of New York." I said in annoyance as I took a seat (No lie, I did see a dead rat in New Jersey once)

"You don't compare yourself to a Dead Rat, you're giving it a bad name..." Bitch said in a sad tone.

Ok, yeah. Both of them can go fuck themselves, figuratively or Yuri-tively, I don't care.

Bitch now had the fucking idea to ask the question that probably should've been asked in the first place, "So what do you do in a Literature Club? Literature things?" she asked innocently.

Somebody, anybody! Give her a fucking Nobel Peace Prize, cause damn she is a genius!

Holy Shit, why didn't I think of that!?

Monika looked a bit troubled when she heard Bitch ask her question, "W-well sort of," Monika explained, "In the Literature Club, we participate in all activities Literature related: Poems, Book analysis', and Discuss what you're reading at the moment."

Bitch looked a bit dumbfounded at the moment as she probably understood what she just signed up for.

"D-do Magazines…" Bitch wanted to ask Monika, but she was shot down quick, "No." Monika responded.

"R-right, I thought so…" Bitch said as she's probably mental panic in her head.

I leaned over to her and smugly said, "Oh my what's this? Could it be that you've made some kind of mistake by joining us?"

Bitch looked irritated as she responded, "Of course not, I was just a bit surprised is all." She said as she tried not to grit her teeth.

Monika then continued explaining the Literature Club, "Since we're still in the first two weeks of School, I had our lovely Artist, Jun over there, make some drafts of some flyers we're going to be passing out tomorrow. So for today, I'd like if both you and Jun could head over to the teachers lounge to make about 60 copies, if you'd please." Monika said with a warm smile that reeked of Sadism on the inside.

Obviously, this didn't sit well with either of us.

"What?!" Bitch questioned Monika

"I am the Lorax, I speak for the Trees, and the Trees say 'Can you fucking not?'" I recited a meme to vent out my 'angery'

"Yeah, well I wasn't asking was I?" Monika said with a smile on her face, "Now, shoo! The Teachers Lounge might close soon."

I drug myself up from the chair that I was just now getting comfortable in, grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door, "What, you're not gonna come?" I said as I turned to Bitch.

"Ugh, do I have to?" She hesitantly said.

"Rika…" Monika said before standing right behind her.

Monika then went into Sadist mode as her eyes made a menacing glare that only Gorden Ramsey could handle, "Didn't you say you wanted to join the club? This counts as club activities, so please go with Jun and return with the copies." She said as the darkest of hell opened up in her eyes and swallowed Bitch whole…

...Ok, I know that was a total exaggeration, but you get the idea! Her glare looked terrifying!

Since this was Bitch's first time, or maybe second time, seeing Monika's terrifying Sadist side, she instantly rushed over to the door to go to the Teachers Lounge with me.

"Hurry back you two!" Monika said happily as if nothing absolutely terrifying or questionable just happened.

Bitch closed the doors behind us as she sort of trembled from Monika's glare, "Alright let's go." I said as I walked towards the Lounge.

Bitch sputtered for a bit when she saw me normally and not a confused mess like her, "S-so we're not gonna question what we just saw from Monika?!" She asked.

"Aw, first time seeing her let out her true colors?" I teased, "Are your shallow hopes and expectations shattered?"

"What? No it's not that…" Bitch said in a lowly tone

"What's wrong? Gonna Cry? Gonna piss your pants maybe? Maybe shit and cum too?" I teased even more.

"Am I gonna what?!" She exclaimed with a disgusted tone.

"Oh right, you're not a shitposter...I forgot…" I said as I sort of took it back.

"..Right…." Bitch said in a concerned tone.

"What I wanted to say was that normally, Monika looked heavenly when she's normal and nice...but…" She dropped off.

"But….?" I repeated back, honestly hoping that her brain had fried…

"Monika glaring at me, and wanting me to go with you to the Teacher's Lounge...it….it's…." She said while slightly holding her shoulders together tightly.

"It's bringing in emotions and feelings I don't think I've experienced before." Bitch said before panting slightly

And now I heard too goddamn much.

I've heard too fucking much.

Someone whack the fuck out of me and make me lose these memories, I wanna get a blank slate mind!

I know I joked about Yuri being an M because of severe passive-ism, (not a real word, but it is now) but this just might be the real thing!

"Ok, now let's just go to the Teachers Lounge in silence with no mention or reference of Monika, Masochist-chan." I said while hurrying my pace

Bitch blushed a bit when I called her that, "I-I'm not a Masochist, you ass! Besides I have a name too you know?"

"Oh really now? I didn't know that, I've been secretly calling you Bitch this entire time since I wasn't bothered enough to actually remember your name." I said nonchalantly.

I felt a lot of pain in the back of my knee as I fell down to my knees, "Ow Bitch! That hurt like a Bitch!" I complained

"R-i-k-a!" She spelled it out with attitude, "It's not hard to learn Jackass! Matter of fact, how about I start calling you 'Jackass' as well?!"

"Better than you actually calling me by my actual name, I don't want people to know that we know each other, you Bitch!" I said coldly as I rubbed the back of my knee.

"Yeah, same here Jackass!" she said as she kicked my back making me almost trip over as she angrily walked ahead.

"Hey! Don't kick me! I'm not into that kind of play you know!" I joked as she flipped me off while still walking ahead.

I got up and dusted myself off as I followed behind Bitch to the Teachers Lounge.

While it would've been nice to just print out the flyers and head back to the classroom, luck doesn't like seeing me be all normal, Oh No!

Seeing me go on with my day doesn't make for good entertainment you know?

I have to be fucked with just to please the gods, Are you not entertained Enough?!

Ok, well now that that's over with, me and Bitch stood around the door of the teachers lounge where it sat closed and locked.

"Alright well, it's locked. Tough shit, let's go back." I said instantly giving up and turning back.

"Where're you going?" Bitch asked.

"Back to the classroom. The teachers Lounge is locked, and I doubt that there's anyone in there so let's just do this tomorrow." I said while still walking away.

I heard Bitch's footsteps walk up quickly behind me as she grabbed my wrist, "We can't go back now! Monika's depending on us to so this for the Club!" she said while trying to drag me back.

"Yeah, she is. But there's nothing we can do if the door is locked!" I said while trying to pry her fingers from my wrist.

"Then we can just go to the teacher's office and ask for a key, it's not that hard!" she said while giving my arm the death grip.

"Alright sure! How about you go and get the key, while I wait here!" I replied trying to convince her.

"I'm not an idiot! You're just gonna leave me and get me to do all the heavy lifting! Some man you are!"

It seems that we were making quite a Ruckus (Uncle Ruckus) while we were arguing that a teacher opened one of the classroom doors and peeked their head at us fighting.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the teacher asked, moving some of her long brown hair out of her face.

Bitch turned her head and had a light smile on, "Ms. Mizumi!" She instantly let go of my wrist and went up to greet her.

For those who don't know, Ms. Mizumi is the Biology teacher and is a favorite among the 1st and 2nd year students. She nice, kind, very beautiful and understanding to most students.

In a sense, you could say that she's the exact opposite of Mr. Fujiwara, and that's great you know.

There is one problem about her though...and it's this one simple problem that makes her a bit unapproachable when you first meet her….

She's got a set of some serious honkers you know?

I mean a real set of Badonkers.

She's packing a real mean dobonhonkeros.

Some massive dohoonkabhankoloos.

All jokes aside, yes she did have a big bust and it was definitely noticeable since it just comes at you, you know.

"Ms. Mizumi, can you open the Teacher's Lounge for us?" Bitch asked.

"The Teachers lounge? Isn't Mr. Fujiwara still in there? I don't think he leaves until 5…" Ms. Mizumi said as she brought out her keys and opened the Teachers lounge.

Yup, Mr. Fujiwara was still there in the same chair he was when I left, the only difference is that he was slouched over the table with his head down, asleep.

"Oh my, I guess he fell asleep." Ms. Mizumi commented.

Of course he is…

"I guess I should wake him up-" Ms. Mizumi said as she went to try and wake him up, but I stopped her, "Hold on, let me wake him up."

I brought out the flyer draft that was in my bag, and headed towards the printer to print out all the flyers.

Fun Fact about the printer in the Teachers Lounge, it's loud. Like really loud. Even though it was a newer model than the one we had before, for some odd reason, whenever it starts printing it made a very high pitched squealing sound which makes it sound like a dying rat.

Time to get some revenge for having that brute cut my fucking arms up with those stacks of papers.

I set up the printer to get the amount Monika said before and started the printer process.

A loud squeal-like noise came out of the printer and easily made our ears bleed as Mr. Fujiwara's head shot up and got pissed in a matter of seconds.

"What fucking wise guy woke me up from…" He said as he looked around and saw Ms. Mizumi first, "Kyoko? What're you doing here, shouldn't you be taking care of-" Mr. Fujiwara said before Ms. Mizumi got a bit embarrassed and hushed him.

"M-Mr. Fujiwara, there are students here!" She said in a panicked voice while blushing.

Bitch made a slight gasp before squealing happily, "Ms. Mizumi, are you and Mr. Fujiwara going out?!" she said happily.

"W-what? No! No. Of course not, why would we be? I mean it's not like our personalities are compatible you know, that's crazy talk…." Ms. Mizumi said making it pretty obvious.

"Yeah we are." Mr. Fujiwara bluntly said.

"You're not helping Kenji!" Ms. Mizumi said.

He sighed as he cracked his neck moving it from side to side, "Don't worry, this angsty teen right here isn't known to snitch without reason." He said as he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, I smacked his hand off obviously.

"But this girl right here," He said as he turned to Bitch, "I'm not so sure about…"

Ms. Mizumi sighed a bit before bringing in me and Bitch close, "Please don't tell the students about the relationship between me and Mr. Fujiwara. It's best if we have our jobs and personal lives separate from each other."

"Isn't that just another way of saying you're embarrassed to let other people know about us?" Mr. Fujiwara added in as he tried to light another cigarette, but got taken away from Ms. Mizumi.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking, even someone as fit as you are will still get the same results as a normal smoker." Ms. Mizumi said in concern.

The couple began to lightly argue as I finally got all 60 flyers and slowly tried to escape the teachers lounge by myself.

"...and where do you think you're going, Mr. Nishimura?" Mr. Fujiwara called out.

Faaaaaack...

"Back to my club," I said, "I don't feel like getting in the middle of you guys' lover quarrel."

Ms. Mizumi got embarrassed again as she replied, "It's not a lover quarrel!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a lovers quarrel…" Mr. Fujiwara added in as Ms. Mizumi got a bit angry at him, "Uh...forget it, you two can go."

About time.

I handed Bitch just about half of the stack of flyers I had and left Ms. Mizumi and Mr. Fujiwara to themselves.

"Wow, I can't believe Mr. Fujiwara and Ms. Mizumi are going out, and they're trying to keep it a secret from the student body too! Ahhhh! It's so romantic!" Bitch said as she started to fantasize.

"Uh-huh." I said while on auto-pilot.

"I mean Ms. Mizumi was always a beautiful woman so I just assumed that no one was brave enough to ask her out, but I guess Mr. Fujiwara must've been the lucky man!" Bitch continued.

"Uh-huh." I said again.

"Uh! I wonder who confessed to who! If it was Ms. Mizumi who probably hinted at Mr. Fujiwara in the beginning or if it was Mr. Fujiwara who charmed her with his muscles!" She continued still.

"Yes." I said.

Bitch kicked the back on my shin, making me nearly drop all the flyers as she got mad at me again, "Listen to when people are talking, Jackass!"

"Hell no! Keep your shitty fanfiction in your head, no one wants to hear them!" I said while actually staying conscious this time.

"It's not a shitty fanfiction, it's something called Romance! But don't worry, I know for a fact that you have no experience with something like that!" Bitch said snobbishly.

"Why are you making it sound like you have experience in that? Are you trying to make some kind of joke?" I said without much of a care in the world.

She kicked me again.

"I do too have experience!" She said angrily.

"I don't know, with a personality like yours something tells me that it'd probably be a miracle if a guy could even talk to you, let alone even try to get to know you," I said a bit harshly, "But then again, I don't think people would want to talk to you willingly."

Right after I finished saying what I was saying, I started to hear some soft sniffling from Bitch's direction along with her wiping away some tears.

Welp, looks like I went too far again. Especially when I brought up being social and actually having friends, something she really doesn't have anymore...or at least never had in the first place…

Aaaaaah! Now I have to say nice things so Monika doesn't hang me for bullying the Bitch….

"Sorry, Didn't mean to go that far. It's a bad habit of mine to say a bit too much and be an asshole…" I said as I apologised.

Btich rubbed her eyes as she continued wiping away some of her tears away, "Yeah, I noticed." she said in a low tone.

"..but, it feels a bit genuine though…" she added on.

"Genuine?" I asked confused at her comment.

"Yeah. Compared to most people who put up a face whenever they talked to me, you just say what's in your mind and talk without realising it. It's strange that I feel a bit comfortable when you talk to me like that." She said as she chuckled a bit at her own words.

"What are you really a masochist or something? How can someone feel comfortable with me insulting them…" I joked.

"Oh shut up…" Bitch said as she elbowed my ribs.

We walked the rest of the way in silence as we sort of? Maybe? Probably patched things up into neutral territory, I don't know.

I mean I can't say she's my friend at all, but I guess she isn't so much of a Bitch after all.

We finally got back to the Classroom and the very moment we got back Pink-chan drug Btich away from me and took her to one of the far corners in the classroom.

"Rika! Are you okay? Did that lecherous pervert do anything weird to you while you were by yourself?" Pink-chan said as she 'Protected' Bitch.

"Natsuki it's not nice to assume such things about Jun. He may be a piece of work handle but he isn't that bad." Monika said defending but also insulting me in the process.

"Oh boy, I feel so loved." I said sarcastically as I placed the flyers on one of the desks Monika was sitting on.

Monika took one of the flyers and looked it over, "You know this just might be able to bring in some new members. I have high hopes!" She said happily.

Your hopes are too damn high…

Monika soon told us gather round (the campfire- ok I'll let that meme die…) as she told us what we were gonna do tomorrow after school.

"Ok, we got the flyers now. Since we have about 60 or so of them, we each will take 10 and spread throughout the school to pass them out. If we have any extras from tomorrow then we'll print out a couple more and post them throughout some of the halls." Monika explained to us.

"It may be better if we work in pairs to do this since not only is the school isn't that big to begin with, but it's always reassuring to have someone pass out flyers with you. First off we'll have two people in the front gate, anyone want to volunteer to the massive hoard of people wanting to go home?" Monika asked to us.

So far no one seemed to raise their hands since we all know that the stampede known as the going home group is fucking massive.

Monika sighed as she spoke once again, "Alright well, I guess I'm gonna have to choose Jun and Sayori to handle the front gate."

Me and Sayori agreed to the job. We may lose our lives and/or sanity trying get by the crowd, but it will not be worth it at all in the end.

"Alright, next up is the Library, Since Yuri is a frequent visitor there and knows most of the people there it should be a bit easier for her, but I'll make sure to go with her just in case." Monika continued

"Hey Monika, I hope you don't mind me asking but why don't you let her go by herself? I mean it'll be perfect opportunity to let her come out of shell and talk to people at her own pace." Sayori brought up as she interrupted Monika.

"In hindsight, it does seem like a good idea, but I want to be there just in case. I don't doubt Yuri's ability to communicate normally, but something unexpected might come up and I don't want to leave her out to dry." Monika explained.

"Lastly is Natsuki and Rika; You guys are the most sociable out of all of us, you guys are in charge of going from classroom to classroom to the people who haven't gone home yet and handing them these flyers. It doesn't hurt to persuade them if you want." Monika said she finished her plan.

"Any Questions?" She asked, no one here seems confused. All is good in the hood.

"Great," she said, "You guys can leave early if you want. I gotta go and get your guys' passes to leave homeroom early. Make sure to meet up with me in the morning, if you can't make it then meet up with me during lunch. Alright? Good, Club dismissed." Monika said finishing off with those words.

Me and Sayori were the first to leave the clubroom as Yuri followed after us. Pink-chan and Bitch stayed in the clubroom though, not sure why since there isn't much of a point to do so.

As we walked in the hallways, Sayori decided to bring up Bitch, "Do you think it was wrong of me to bring Rika into the clubroom without telling you guys?" She asked.

"Well if it was any other normie I probably wouldn't care, but the Fact that it was her made it….a little shocking to say the least." I said, "But she isn't a bad person at heart though. I think you made a good decision."

"Yeah, it's just the people she was around that made her like that. We're different though, we can make her into a good person over time." Sayori said positively.

"Well not so much me, but the four of you, yeah I'd say so." I said as we finally got to our shoe lockers.

While I was too busy getting my shoes from the locker, Sayori put her hand on my head and started to rub it as if I was some kind of pet, "I keep telling you, you're not so bad of a person you make yourself to be. Gives yourself a little credit you know." She said in a reassuring tone.

She somehow managed to snap herself out of her trance as she pulled her hand away and blushed a bit, "S-sorry for that. I know it's a bit weird for me to do that since you're much taller than me…" Sayori apologised.

It was my turn to pet the cinnamon-roll as she felt awkward, "Don't worry too much about it you know, besides, as the taller person, it's my job to do this instead." I said as I ruffled Sayori's hair.

Sayori got a bit mad as she removed my hand from her hair, "Stawp, you're messing up my hair...!" She said as she neaten up her hair and little red bow.

"You know," I spoke up, "You've been wearing that red bow on your head for a year straight now. Don't you think it's time to go for another color?" I said.

If I remember right, I'm pretty sure I got that red bow for Sayori back when she got discharged from the hospital after the incident with her depression.

I tried tying it up in a ponytail just to mess with her since she hates that hair style, but she's worn it with her short hair for a while now.

Sayori looked deep in thought for awhile before replying with a simple, 'No.'

Why you ask?

"Isn't it obvious? You got me this when I got home from the hospital. It's a sign of our friendship." Sayori said all sedimentally.

Right, because our 14-15 years of friendship doesn't mean anything if the Bow isn't there…

"...just kidding!" Sayori said as she started to walk home with me.

I really don't know what she thinks about most of the time but something tells me that her Bow might mean a bit more than friendship, I've seen enough manga and anime to know where this might head….

...but then again I could be talking straight out of my ass so…

...yeah….

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

This chapter may seem a bit short and I apologise for that, as of right now (the moment I'm typing this) I'm sort of trying to multitask of finishing this chapter while trying to start another one that I have to finish by next Sunday.

As of 2019, I guess we can all confirm that July is a month that...uh...we..probably should never bring up…

Too much has happened and I don't want to bring people's moods down by bringing up all the horrible events that happened.

With that, I'll just get right into the Reviews/Responses.

DavidGoyena:

No, you're breathtak-oh wait wrong response.

I just want to say thanks for reading this story, don't worry if english isn't your primary language, so far you're english is pretty good and is perfectly normal.

So far Bitch is a character I didn't think I would've added in to begin with since I wanted her to stay as a side character with her fake friends, but I guess I've somehow managed to make something good out of it, so I guess that's good?

Yeah, I do sort of like the realistic writing I'm doing with this story and with the other one I'm working on since going full anime MC gets pretty boring and restricting.

Hanz Gewher:

Haha, I know that meme!

top kek.

LunaAndMe:

I'm not a n00b good sir, Let me correct you.

We prefer the term Degenerate!

I hold no qualms for neither Reddit nor 4Chan, but I do frequent reddit more than 4chan.

Ok but Listen here, I may be an edgy meme lord, but I'm not that much of an edgy meme lord to join 8chan.

Aside from that, I cannot understand WW2 loser since my 'Murica is too overpowering.

Besides the point, when someone has no standards anymore you'd think that it'd also apply to his sense of humor and attitude, right?

That is what makes Jun, _Jun._


	10. Literature Club Flyers

Wake up! (Wake up.)

Grab my toothbrush and put a schoolboy outfit!

Eat some eggs and repeat this same layout!

I don't know where this going! (Where is this going?)

Ok, I'm just gonna stop now... (Just stop.)

I know this doesn't really rhyme but at least it's some kind of deviation towards my already dull morning routine.

I know it's insane hoping for some kind of event to happen to make something different…

Oh wait! I'm not hoping for that. Because so far anything I try to hope for will just take it the wrong way and ruin my day so...yeah…

Exiting out of my house in a somewhat sluggish manner, I sort of dreaded going to school since not only do we have to pass out the flyers, but Me and Sayori get to get mobbed by the going home people and probably get trampled to death.

As I walked to school, I couldn't help but notice Sayori not rushing towards me with some kind of wheat based food product in her mouth.

I soon felt my phone Vibrate.

Looks like I got a text message from...Sayori?

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sayori:

-Won't be coming to school Today,

caught a cold.

-Sorry.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Are you fucking kidding me?

Now I have to get mobbed by the going home group all by myself?!

I'm not trying to die early just yet dammit!

At least wait until I'm in my mid 40's!

Hold on! This gives me an idea!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sayori:

-Won't be coming to school Today,

caught a cold.

-Sorry.

Me:

-Ah! That's a shame!

-Looks like I'll have to stay back

and nurse you back to health!

Sayori:

-You're going to school.

-I've already Texted Monika.

She'll have someone else fill in for me.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dammit...at least I tried.

Oh well. Anyways, I can already tell that whoever Monika fills in I'm just not gonna like them to be honest.

Yuri is too passive and is really annoying because of it.

Pink-chan is a just a bitch in general, she can just go fuck herself.

Monika...I oddly want a restraining order against her for some reason…

Bitch isn't too bad, but I still don't have a good enough of an opinion of her after all her shit talk before.

Ugghhh!

What the fuck ever, let's just get this over with…

My walk towards the school somewhat became a boring one since the main cinnamon bun isn't anywhere to be seen to bring up something to talk about.

Within a solid 15 minute, I reached the school gates and found Monika by herself waiting for someone...sadly it had to be me.

"Good Morning Jun." Monika said brightly.

"Morning." I said while yawning.

"You know it's a bit rude to yawn randomly in front of others first thing in the morning. It makes for a bad first impression." Monika said trying to scold me.

"Right well, when it comes to me, no first impressions are needed. Taking a good look at my face and how I present myself is all you need to know me." I said trying to correct Monika.

"Aw...Don't you have such a low self esteem? I wonder if I can fix that." Monika said with a fake smile and a monotone voice.

"Hahaha! Funny. But you should know that there is no such thing as low self esteem if you have no self esteem to begin with." I said with my own fake smile and attitude.

Damn...that's a good line, I should put that on a T-shirt…

Monika soon dropped her fake smile and attitude as she exhaled deeply, "Why is always a struggle for you to act normal…."

"But I am acting normal." I said oh so innocently.

"Yeah...and that's the sad part about you." Monika said as she reformed her fake smile and attitude, "Aside from that matter, I did get the text from Sayori asking for a replacement. I might be able to get someone to do the front doors with you, but it's not guaranteed."

Monika then gave me a sly smile and look, "You know, If you want, I could set you up with one of the girls….Is there anyone in the club you prefer?" she said teasingly.

"To be completely honest, No, aside from Sayori, I hate them all just about the same." I said without much restraint.

"Use 'Dislike', Hate is such a strong word. Besides, does that include me as well?" she said teasingly.

I gave Monika a fake smile as I gave a general look of obviousness.

I mean come on! She should already know this since she's No. 1 on the list for blackmailing me!

Twice!

For some odd reason, I feel like I could see a blood vein pop from Monika forehead, "I see then. We'll discuss this more during lunch." She said while it looked like she was straining herself.

Man I'm such a bastard...although, it is too much fun at times…

Monika left with grace as she turned around and headed to her class.

One of these fucking days...I swear she's gonna knock the literal sense into me because of my fucking mouth...Mark my words!

Much like most of the students still hanging around the front gates, I followed after them as they filed into the school while heading to class.

Needless to say, the school day isn't as interesting as a lot of people think…

...but then again, no really tells themselves, "Boy was class really interesting! I got to learn all sorts of things that I won't really be needing the moment I apply for a real job!"

If they do, then they're a fucking dweeb.

And No, I don't mean Nerds since they actually have some technical skills that could be used for future jobs.

I mean actual dweebs who take studying too seriously to the point where getting high test scores becomes their lifeline/bragging rights.

Those people can fuck right off.

Alright well, that was a nice short story based around me back in elementary school, let's see what we have to do High School wise…

First couple of classes weren't special or out of the ordinary, compared to what Manga would glorify.

Well...biology was a bit interesting today though, not because of what was taught mainly because I don't pay attention to it most times, but because our teacher Ms. Mizumi couldn't calm down about the situation from yesterday.

For most of the time she taught, she kept sneaking glances at me.

Now I'd rather not get into a teacher/student relationship with her because not only would she probably get caught within the first week, but Mr. Fujiwara would probably punch me so hard it would actually cause amnesia.

That little fantasy aside, I basically had to write down, "Calm down and teach" on my notebook and flip it up to her just for her to stop being all jittery.

Aside from that, nothing interesting happened.

But it's not like anything interesting would've happened to begin with, I mean this is school, Unless it's a fight, an argument, or a confession, nothing really counts as entertainment to these people…

But I don't blame them, if someone yelled 'Worldstar' in the hallway, I'd have some kind of hope up to see someone getting their shit kicked in.

But instead of hoping for a worldstar moment, I'd rather go to my usual spot and eat some leftovers 'cause starvation isn't fun.

I grabbed my bag that was leaning against my desk and was going to head out.

No one bothered to look at who was leaving since they're busy with their own stuff whether it be a conversation or their actual lunch.

As I was about to open the door, I nearly ran into some random classmate as they rushed through the door, knocking my shit down.

The random dude just gave a small wave with a signature 'My bad!' response as he didn't try to help me.

Thanks asshole, I'll make sure to trip you down the stair-

Nah...too edgy...way too edgy….

I let go of the sudden hatred and thirst for violence as I got on my knees and started to pick my shit up from the ground.

Surprisingly, I somehow got some help with my shit also getting picked up.

I looked up to see Bitch helping me.

"What's the catch?" I asked her.

She looked at me in confusion, "Catch? What catch?" she asked

"For helping me. I know you're not nice enough to so this of your own free will." I said normally as I continued to pick my shit up.

Bitch just looked at me with a bland face and smile as she dropped my shit on the floor that she just picked up.

"Thanks, those aren't important to me after all you know? I'll just waste more time picking up my stuff. Thanks Bitch…" I grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Of course! you're welcome...Jackass…" She said all innocently

By the time I finally picked up all my stuff, I started making my way to the Roof.

"Where are you going? The guys bathroom is the other way." She told me

Wait...Bathroom? Why?

"Why are you telling me to go to the bathroom? I wasn't going there to begin with." I asked her, seriously though, why the bath…

Ohhh...I get it.

"Aren't loners supposed to go eat in the bathrooms since they-" Bitch was trying to explain her joke but I just cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. I just got it, people who don't have friends eat in the bathroom. I just got the joke." I said, but redirected the joke to her, "...But going by that logic, something tells me that you've done the same thing since you don't have anymore friends."

Bitch looked a bit pissed as I told her that, but hey! Karma you know!

"Wow….attacking me while I'm still down. What a gentleman." she said with a dull tone.

"You started it. What goes around, comes around." I said as I opened the door that lead to the roof.

Bitch looked at me confused once again, "Hey, you know the Roof is closed off, you know? Students aren't allowed to go up there." She said trying to warn me.

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught. And there aren't any students up here if there aren't any students to be seen." I told her as I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop.

"Ugh...that mindset will get you in trouble one day…" she said as she followed me outside.

"Yeah, I know. But then again, it's already been a year so I must be doing something right, right?" I asked her as I sat down near the edge and took out my leftov...ers...

Oh...great…

It looks like my lunchbox got busted opened when that asshole bumped into me...and just about half my lunch got dumped in my bag…

Bitch looked at me with some interest as she also took a look inside my bag, "Oooo. Tough luck." she said, "If you want you could...what…!?"

She looked at me in horror and slight disgust as she saw me scrape off the rice off the inside of my bag and eat it. Same with the ground beef.

"Dude! That's your bag! Don't you know how much bacteria and germs there are in it?!" She said as she started to gag.

"Pro tip: Us guys don't care about a lot of things when it comes to food. If it's in our bag spilled, as long as there's nothing severely hazardous or seriously disgusting, we'll eat it." I explained men culture to bitch.

She didn't say anything as she continued to watch me eat from inside my bag and soon into my lunchbox.

"You guys are savages, I swear…" She said as she put her lunch away, "I think I've lost my appetite…"

I finished my lunch as drunk my water bottle and decided to lean back onto the fence that prevented me from falling off the roof, "So," I started off, "Why did you come to my classroom and follow me out?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Oh that. Monika spoke to me earlier and told me to tell you that we had to work together to do the flyer thing for the front gates." She said as she on her phone boredly.

"Of course she would…" I said as I did the same thing.

We sat on the roof edge for a couple of minutes looking through our phones as lunchtime was going on.

"Hey," Bitch spoke up, "Do you really think people will join the club from the flyers?"

"No, not a chance to be honest." I told her, "I don't know why Monika is dead set on having more members for the Literature Club. No offense to her, but I think her hopes are too high."

"Yeah, this is a club where 80% of it are girls that one could consider cute, but aside from that, There's not a lot of things about the Literature Club one could consider 'Fun'." I continued.

"I mean even I at some point will quit, same with you." I said.

Bitch looked a bit surprised when she heard me say that, "What do you mean same with me?" she asked.

"Come on, let's face it: You and I have no actual interest in the Literature Club for its actual purpose; You just wanted to make some actual friends to replace the fake ones step-douche bought you, and I was blackmailed into joining. Tell me, are you really interested in things like poem making and literary analysis'?" I asked her seriously.

She thought about it for a minute and tried to give a proper answer before having a guilty face one, "Exactly, no one in this school probably likes it either. That's why I'll give this club a 2 month trial before I leave. Monika can't exactly call me out for leaving early if I give it a 'fair' chance, can't she?" I said as I checked the time, 5 minutes before lunch ends.

I grabbed my bag, stood up, and stretched.

Bitch stood up as well and headed towards the door with me.

"I recommend you leave in a month or two too.." I said before we left, "There isn't much in there for people like us, and even less for you. Just save yourself some time and effort."

Bitch didn't say anything as we headed back downstairs, but did give me some kind of glare before stomping off, "Jackass…" me mumbled.

I'm just stating the obvious.

It's not like what I'm doing or saying is wrong.

Rest of the school day went on with nothing interesting going on.

Well aside from Mr. Fujiwara bullying me at the end of History class like he does everyday, but other than that nothing really.

As Mr. Fujiwara finally stopped bullying me, Monika came up to me and wanted to talk in private.

She pulled me towards one of the corners of the classroom, "Hey, did something happen between you and Rika? She seemed a bit pissed off when in one of our classes." Monika asked me with her arms folded.

"And You're staring me down because you think it might be my fault?" I asked her.

"Well with an attitude like yours, you never know, It could be." Monika said not looking impressed.

I sighed a bit, I mean she isn't wrong in hindsight, most of the problems she has to deal with is usually my fault to begin with.

"We just had a little chat about the Literature Club. Let her cool down for the weekend, she'll either go back to normal or continue to hate me, I don't have a preference." I told Monika.

She still didn't look impressed as I told her my reason, but nonetheless, she gave me the early leave pass and the flyers.

She walked off without another word as she headed to her own homeroom.

A couple of people in the classroom took a small glance at me before looking away and snickering.

"Oof, what'd you think he do?" "Bro, did he just get dumped?" "Pretty sad getting told off by Monika personally…"

Of course...people and their stupid assumptions…

I sat at a desk up front and away from all the students. I tried to put my head down and ignore the comments being made but my consciousness was distracted from a couple of vibrations coming from my phone.

Oh...it's Sayori…

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sayori:

-You're going to school.

-I've already Texted Monika.

She'll have someone else fill in for me.

\-- -- --

Sayori:

-Hey, I'm bored.

-Please talk to me

:p

Me:

-Right when I was

about to sleep.

-Thanks.

Sayori:

-You're welcome.

-Who did Monika

replace me with?

Me:

-That one blond girl. I don't

remember her name though.

Sayori:

-You mean Rika?

Me:

-Yeah her.

Sayori:

-BE NICE TO HER

Me:

-Sure.

Sayori:

-I'm serious, her only

friends are the

Literature Club members.

-I don't want her to have

a bad impression.

Me:

-Too late for me though,

you guys are still good.

Sayori:

_*Angry cinnamon bun noises*_

Me:

-What?

Sayori:

-Nothing.

-Good luck on the flyers.

Me:

-Thanks.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I checked the time on my phone, there was another 4 minutes before I was allowed to get out of class.

I was just about to ask Mr. Fujiwara and see if I could leave a bit earlier only to see that he wasn't even in the class for the past 10-15 minutes.

I left the class without anyone batting an eye or even caring and headed to the front gates about 4 minutes early.

I waited for the rest of the couple minutes as Bitch got here on time.

Bitch didn't take the time to look at me or greet me when she got here, all she did was pull out the flyers from her bag as kept her distance while we both waited for the bell to ring.

_R~iiiing_

I gulped a bit of saliva as I mentally prepared myself to get mobbed by the students going home.

In a matter of minutes Students began to pour out of the doors and head straight for us.

"Would you like to-" and "Would you like-" were the only things that were coming out of my mouth as I tried to stop students and hand out the flyers.

Some students actually noticed me and declined respectfully, while the rest just ignored me and went off in their own direction.

Same thing was happening to Bitch except a lot worse since she wasn't getting a chance to speak up.

She'd almost be as bad as Yuri if Yuri was actually out here…

"Would you like to join the Literature Club!?"

I heard Bitch say loudly.

"Please join the Literature Club!"

I looked over and saw her look a bit more determined to pass out the flyers.

People were actually starting to take notice of her as people actually looked at her and paid attention to her for a moment before losing interest.

Hmm. Not Bad, I guess Yuri can keep her title of being the annoying passive aggressive one.

This continued on for another hour before the crowd began to die down.

As the crowd died down, less and less people started to come out of the school, and so far I still have my 10 flyers in my hand that I started out with in the beginning…

I sighed deeply as I stretched my arms, back, and neck. It's almost over...about time…

The people who were coming out of the school as of right now were now the assholes, douchebags, and friendless losers.

I looked over to Bitch again and saw her a bit sweaty while looking exhausted.

I walked up to Bitch as I rolled up my stack of flyers and tapped it on her head, "Hey, you look like your about to pass out, take a break." I told her

Bitch looked away while having some kind of attitude, "Why do you care so much?" she said bitterly.

"I don't. But Monika will get on my case if she finds out you passed out from exhaustion. I don't care if you pass out on your own, but I will care if it's on my time and my watch." I told her sternly

"Let's just call it a day today. The type of people that are about to come out aren't the kind of people Monika would want in her club." I said as I held my hand out.

Bitch hesitated as she held the flyers tightly, "I'm...still gonna try!" She said boldly, "Even if you don't care for the club, I want to actually try! Monika and the others gave me a chance to be theirs and I don't want to disappoint them."

She then turned around and walked away from me, "I'll keep trying and do this myself if I have to. You can go home for all I care, it's not like you want to help me for your own reasons, you're just doing club activities…"

Fine, whatever you say.

I sighed to myself and went back to school to give Monika the rest of the flyers.

As I walked to the club room, it was strangely quiet enough to hear my footsteps on the hallways.

There were no students in the classrooms, most of the classrooms had their lights off and doors locked with the exception of a select few that have other clubs going on, and the only person who would actually be around would be the janitors.

It almost felt out of place for a school.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone began to ring.

I pulled out my phone and….Hideki?

I accepted the call, "Hey, you almost never call me. What's the deal?" I said.

"Oh boo hoo, get ready in 15 minutes, I'm gonna pick you up. We gotta go grocery shopping, Mom and Dad are gonna come home later than usual." he said

"Alright fine. Let me do some club stuff first, I'll be out soon." I said

"K." He said as he hung up.

Grocery shopping huh…

I finally got the club room and opened the door, somehow no one was here yet, but I did see what might be Monika's bag left near the front desk.

I walked up, left the flyers on the table, and was about to leave before Monika herself showed up.

"Oh, Jun." She said surprised to see me, "I was just about to go over to the front doors and call off the flyers, Why are you here?" She asked me.

"Oh, I was just gonna leave the rest of the flyers with you since I have to leave early." I said pointing over to the same untouched stack.

Monika took a glance over and sighed, "No luck over at the front doors too, huh?"

"Too? You mean you and Yuri got no one in the Library?" I asked her.

I honestly thought for sure that they'd get at least 2 people from there.

"No, not really. Most of the students over at the Library are either too shy to join or already have a club they're in. I don't know about Natsuki though, haven't heard from her yet..." Monika said as she took a seat near her bag.

"Aside from me, how was it at your end?" She asked me.

"Well, at least 6-9 different students actually paid attention enough to reject me. Wanna guess how many didn't care?" I said as I looked out the window.

"Nope, I already know how many. How about Rika? How did she do?" She asked again.

"She's still out there trying to get people to join, don't know why she's so determined though." I said as I partly lied.

I soon heard a certain sound of a certain cars exhaust rev up from the distance.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Looks like my brother's here." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Right then, I'll see you Monday then." Monika said as she started to put the flyers in her bag.

I walked out of the classroom and headed towards the front doors.

As I was walking to the front doors, I heard some footsteps behind me.

"You know you don't have to follow me out. Aren't you gonna talk to Pink-chan about her flyers?" I said as I looked back and saw Monika following me with a smug smile, "What? I'm a bit curious on what your older brother looks like. Besides Natsuki can just text me later."

"We're almost twins but not really, there you know what he looks like." I said as I walked faster.

"Hmmm...The image is still a bit fuzzy…." Monika exaggerated as she tried to think hard.

As we finally got to the front doors, in front of the Gates on the street was an all White Hatchback car with pop up headlights. Inside the car was my Brother revving his engine.

Because Hideki is a car nerd and enthusiast he basically modded his car spending most his work money to personalize it.

And because he has some kind of custom exhaust on it, it makes all sorts of loud revving and popping noises, getting the attention of everyone who can hear it.

But now wasn't the time that we paid attention to the car because Bitch was surrounded by her bought friends.

Monika sighed to herself as she walked towards the group.

One of the groupees seemed to have heard footsteps behind them and told the group.

The group looked behind them and walked away from Bitch as they stepped on some of the flyers that were on the ground.

Bitch looked like she was about to break down, but Monika came to the rescue as she gave her a talk.

After a while of them talking, Bitch didn't look like she was going to cry anymore and started to pick up some of the flyers on the ground with Monika.

Bitch handed the flyers to her despite being dirty and stepped on and left in a slight hurry.

Hideki finally stopped revving his car as he unlocked the door and let me in, it seems that he was watching the whole thing go down.

"So this is you brother. I'm sorry you had to see all that happen out in front." Monika said behind me, becoming a literal Houdini and popping up out of nowhere.

Hideki tilted his head and looked at Monika strangely, "Oh it's alright...Uh...and you are…?"

Monika gave her signature smile as she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Monika Ishida. I'm Jun's club president. Did you know that he's a bastard sometimes?"

Hideki laughed a bit as he heard that, "Yeah, pretty much!"

Shut up, Shut up, Shut up….

"That's all I wanted to say, I just wanted to meet Jun's brother. I'll see you Monday Jun. Have a good weekend!" Monika said innocently.

"Wow, she's really cute.You should take her and stop being so lonely Jun." Hideki said as he joked with me.

"Haha, very funny. I don't want anything to do with her." I told him as I lid back in my seat.

"What with you? She seemed nice." He told me.

That's what you think…

"But who was that other girl? It looked like she got bullied by some bitches." He asked.

"Just another one of the members from club. Despite being bitches, those were her old friends." I said as I rested my arm on the window.

"Really? What happened?" he asked again.

"She found out her friends were being paid by her stepdad to be her friends. She joined our club because she wanted actual friends instead of fake ones." I said.

"Things like that can happen? Sounds so fake…" he questioned.

"Ya I know…" I answered.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence as we headed to the store.

Aside from club, she really has no friends does she?

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sorry for the slightly short chapter, I tried my best to drag things out and put more stuff in but I guess there's a limit to what I can add in before it starts to hurt the chapter flow.

Now….I don't want to go too much into detail and bring in too much drama...but I honestly want to know….

How much of your guys' childhoods are being broken? Specifically towards….Dragon Ball Z…

If you know, then you know.

If you don't, then it's best if you don't know, because there's no going back once you do know…

I know my childhood's been done for, for the past 5-6 months.

Anyways, onto the reviews.

Edit: I know flyers are spelled like fliers, I don't care. Leave me alone.

**\- Hanz Gewhwr:**

YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE PEOPLE

Naw, just kidding.

Though I am surprised, I honestly didn't expect this. Not sure if anyone else supports the shipping of Jun and Bitch.

**\- David Goyena:**

I recommend you Watch the Anime if you haven't already.

It's one of the very few animes that really gets my interest.

I heard that it's getting a third season next year, and that just might be the final season.

**\- Dxhologram:**

That's where I got my inspiration for Bitch from.

I wanted to have some kind of Character to hate just to have for plot, but because I made bitch want to redeem herself, I'm not sure how long Bitch is gonna stay _Bitch_.

Her name is Rika btw.

**\- Guest that didn't leave a name so I'll call you Sheen:**

Story takes place in April.

Meme died 5 months ago as of right now.

5 months ago was April.

Author has big pp energy.

**\- AutisticAnglophile, wow what a name…**

Jun's give a shit factor will continue to sink lower.

I don't know how long, but it will reach a point where it becomes too much.

At that point, the chapter will be fun to write out.

Besides, we don't floss over people anymore, we do 'Take the L' with T-posing for maximum Dominance.

Also, thanks for reading.


	11. Sayori's good at Fighting Games

"ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOO!" the gamer announcer shouted.

I sighed deeply as I laid back on the sofa as I was beaten for the fifth time in a row…

...by Sayori…

"Ok, I give up" I said as put my controller right next to me.

"Yay, I won again!" Sayori said a bit weakly since she's still a bit sick.

"Honestly, how does she do this!?" Hideki said trying to make sense of it all, "I've looked at her hands! She's button mashing and somehow winning! Why is this working for her?!"

Sayori chuckled to herself as she heard him, "No one can dethrone the master…" she said through her pink mouth mask.

So, you might be wondering why Sayori is playing Killer Instinct right now, and it's a really simple reason.

I was really bored in the house since I really couldn't do my graffiti run today.

Since the spot I usually go to has been more or less exposed, I didn't really feel like taking a 2-3 hour walk/trip to the outer country side to try and find another spot I can use.

That and I still feel a bit paranoid about going to the station for the next couple of Saturdays since I don't know if that same cop is still hanging around there.

So to pass the time, Hideki challenged me to some Killer Instinct.

Now, I'm not really that good at that game. Maybe I'll get a couple of lucky shots and win a few rounds, but I'm nowhere near Hideki's skills when he was serious about this game about a year or two ago.

As we played, and as I lost a couple of times, I got a text from Sayori saying that she was bored and wanted to hang out. Since she was still a bit sick and didn't want to go too far from home, she was wondering if she could come over.

Obviously, being the childhood friend Sayori is, she didn't text us this as she was waiting in her room.

Oh no.

She texted this as she used the spare key for my house to come in and make herself at home on the living room.

Being the very forgiving and nice people that me and my brother are, (Boy saying that is a large stretch…) we decided to let her stay instead of reminding her for the 50th time not to show up unannounced while using the spare key.

She saw the screen and asked what we were playing, and in simple all we told her was that we played a very simplified version of Street Fighter where you can counter.

Hideki gave her the controller and showed her how to play and in less than 10 minutes, she basically beat me twice in a row.

And So….Here we are….

Seriously, How does she do this!?

All we did was show her the basic fighting buttons and she somehow figures out how to to do a stage ultra!

"So...who's next…?" Sayori tried to say menacingly before lightly coughing.

Hideki took the controller from my side and leaned in closer to the T.V, "Alright, let's give you a run for your money." Hideki said seriously, "I've played in a couple of tournaments so don't go complaining when I beat-"

"ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOO!" the gamer announcer shouted once again as Sayori did the musical outro for the stage.

"Ahhhh! How?!" Hideki said as he was just about to pull his hair out.

Damn.

Just Damn.

Even though it was a close match, Hideki still got beaten by Sayori and got Ultra'd by her as well.

Hideki laid back in his chair that he took from the dining table and put the controller down, "Ok, I give up…" Hideki said lowly

"Man...That was a lot of fun!" Sayori said happily, "Are there anymore games like this?" she asked.

"Well, I got Mortal Kombat 10 and Street Fighter 5 on here, they're sort of the same but Street Fighter is more technical while Mortal Kombat is just a step up from Killer Instinct." Hideki said as he scrolled through his Steam Library.

"Hmmm...Let's Try Mortal Kombat!" Sayori said sounding interested in the game.

"Sure thing, but just know that the game is a lot gorey than Killer Instinct." I told her as Hideki loaded up MK10.

"Don't worry! I've seen enough horror movies to be desensitized, I'll be fine!" Sayori said as she grabbed her controller.

Famous last words.

10 minutes later…

Sayori hugged her knees, wide eyed and almost traumatised, "S-She tore...at her s-stomach…" Sayori said stuttering her words as she witnessed Mileena's Fatality, "And ate her organs…! Oh god...The Screaming!"

" 'Don't worry! I've seen enough horror movies to be desensitized, I'll be fine!' " I mocked Sayori as i tried to replicate her voice.

Sayori then got up and started hitting me on my chest, "You're not supposed to bully the sickly, especially with a game like this!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to play this game anymore…" I said to Sahori reassuring her.

"R-really?" she said with a hopeful voice.

Oh the fool she is…

"But how about a couple of matches Hideki? It's been awhile since we've played this, what do you say?" I asked in an innocent tone.

Hideki picked up what I was laying down and agreed with me in the same tone of voice, "Of course dear brother! Let us engage in some Mortal Kombat! Here, I'll pick Ermac."

Sayori face grew pale as she heard the both of us laugh so casually about this, "Oh god they're working against me…" she said dreadfully.

For the next couple of matches, Sayori saw...a lot of disturbing things from the game.

From watching Ermac easily removing someone's organs from their mouth and watching the body go limp, to Watching Takeda use his mechanical whip things rip out the entire throat organs, to seeing Kotal Kahn taking a bear hug way too far and finally ending it at a selfie with Cassie Cage and an almost unhinged jaw.

By the time me and Hideki had out fun of freaking out Sayori, she was already pale in the face, and it wasn't because of her sickness this time!

"You people need some help…" she groaned weakly, "I don't think I want to eat for the rest of the day…"

"What? Come on! We're gonna have spaghetti today…" Hideki told her, but it seems the sight of spaghetti made her want to vomit because of...well, us!

All in all, Me and Hideki had no regrets doing this.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" Sayori said weakly as she sluggishly walked away.

"Don't throw up!" I said casually to her.

I didn't get much of a response since all she did was groan back.

As Sayori went to the bathroom, Hideki turned towards me and asked, "So when are you two gonna go out?"

I turned towards him and gave him a weird look, "Uh...what?"

"When. Are. You. And.-"

"I know what you said, I just wanna know why you asked me." I said cutting him off of his sentence.

"Come on, Really? Not once have you ever thought of asking her out? I mean you two were damn near inseparable back when you guys were in middle school and I've lost a lot of bets from guessing a lot of confessions dates. Are you really telling me you don't like her like that?" Hideki questioned me

"No, not once. I'd rather cherish what we already have right now...or at least what we're going to have for the moment." I said as I laid back on the couch, "If the day does come and she does confess to me...I'm just gonna have to reject her and…" I sighed as I didn't like getting to cynicalistic about the future.

"Alright, fine. That's your choice and I'll respect it, but you do know that if that day does come, there's no going back, you know. Nothing lasts forever." Hideki told me while actually playing the big brother role for once.

"Yeah I know that much…" I said as me and Hideki heard Sayori's footsteps returning to us.

"Uhhh…" she groaned as she flopped back on the couch.

"Are you done throwing up?" My brother asked innocently.

"I didn't throw up." she said as she started to get comfortable on the couch, "But I did invite a friend over, is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure, I mean both me and Jun don't care since we're just playing games so, why not?" Hideki answered, "Is it someone from club?"

"Yeah, she's somewhat shy so don't be too hard on her…" Sayori said as she pulled out her phone and started texting that club member.

Someone shy?

Ughhh….

So it's Yuri….

Oh boy….

Now we have another person to freak out with Mortal Kombats gore…

...this'll be fun…

Sayori's phone make a small chime noise as she turned her head to the door, "Oh she's here." she said.

She poked my shoulder a couple of times, "Hey, go answer the door. You can't let sick people go out." she said as her poking started to get annoying.

"Ok, fine." I said as I got up without complaining.

I mean me and Hideki did torture her with Mortal Kombat so I guess this is her form of revenge.

I got close to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Yuri. Sayori and my Brother are in the liv-" I was about to finish my sentence before catching a surprised look from Bitch and slamming the door.

"Hey!" She shouted from outside the door.

I walked back towards the Living room and confronted Sayori, "So...why is she here?" I asked.

Sayori looked a bit confused as she answered, "Because I invited her…?"

Sayori's phone began to ring as we talked.

She answered the phone, "Hello-" she was only able to say before getting cut off from shouting.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA HANG OUT IN YOUR HOUSE, NOT THIS LOSERS HOUSE!" Bitch shouted.

"This loser can hear you, you know!" I said loudly to the phone.

"Shut it Jackass!" She shouted from the phone.

"How about 'No', you Bitch!" I said loudly to the phone.

"Wow, you guys definitely have some chemistry...I'm surprised…" Hideki commented as he snickered.

"You shut your mouth!" I said as I pointed to him.

"Come on! Can't we all get along?" Sayori said happily.

"With him? Not a chance!"

"With her? Hell No!"

We both said at the same time.

"Ok, forget the chemistry. You guys sound like an old couple…" Hideki commented again.

"I'm sorry Sayori, but If we're gonna hang out, Jackass is gonna have to leave!" Bitch said over the phone.

"My house, my rules. Get lost." I said towards the phone.

As me and Bitch continued to argue, I heard a bit of sniffling.

I turned my attention to Sayori as she started to have tears fall down and get caught on her mask.

"Sayori?" I asked gently.

"I...just wanted to bring some peace between you two...and hopefully make things better…" She said in between each sob, "I'm sorry if this things worse...but...I just wanted everyone to be happy…"

My heart began to rot from the inside as I saw Sayori like this…

I sucked up as much pride as I could, "Ok, Ok. I'll let her in. Please just...stop the crying…" I said gently to her.

"Y-yeah! Jun might be a pain in the ass, but I think I can deal with him for a couple of hours! It'll be alright!" Bitch said in a reassuring tone.

"Really! You will? Thanks Guys!" Sayori said very cheerfully as the tears instantly stopped and Sayori was smiling brightly.

Wat...

Hideki started laughing his ass off as he and Sayori saw my stupefied expression.

No.

Sayori...No!

You can't just do that to me!

That's not okay!

You can't be playing with people's hearts like a damn fiddle! That's just really dirty of you!

"Come on Jun! Open the door, Rika's getting cold out there!" She said innocently.

My brain stopped functioning properly as I just followed Sayori's orders and headed towards the front door.

I've never seen that side of Sayori…

My god...that's...a bit terrifying of her to do…

As I opened the door, Bitch looked at me with a weird expression, "What...happened to you? is Sayori okay?" she asked.

"She played us...she played us badly…." I mumbled as I let her in.

Bitch looked at me weirdly for another second before looking at the now cheerful Sayori and understood what I meant.

"Oh…" was all she could say before Sayori ran up to her and started pushing her to the living room.

"Come on Rika! We're having a fun time over here! Come suffer with me!" Sayori said happily as she pushed.

"Hold on! I haven't taken my shoes- Wait did she say Suffer?" Bitch said as she started to question what was going on.

"Oh yeah, me and my brother are playing Mortal Kombat, you wanna play?" I said dull tone since my brain is trying to restart.

"Uh….sure…" Bitch said very cautiously.

"You're gonna like the game...Come...Suffer with me…" Sayori said in a dark tone.

Bitch didn't last as long as Sayori since she was already at her wits ends as she watched the character she played get mind controlled by Quan Chi and made it head towards a green spectral sword, mouth open and completely mindless.

Compared to Sayori who looked lifeless after 4 fatalities, Bitch was shaken up and trembling as she saw a man eat a sword and soon get cut in half by it.

"What the hell...is this game…" She said lowly.

"Ahh...So fun...so very, very fun…" Sayori said as in a dull tone while smiling...probably…

"You people….you guys need some help!" Bitch said as she tried to get away from us.

Sayori predicted this and latched onto her stomach, preventing her from being able to get up.

"Where are you going Rika?" Sayori said menacingly, "Didn't you want to hang out with u-"

Groooowl

Sayori was brought out of her menacing mindset as the sound of her stomach growled loudly.

Her face instantly grew a bright red as she held onto her stomach.

"No one heard that…." She said embarrassingly.

"I think I heard a-" I tried to speak out, big mistake.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" She said quickly and loudly.

All of laughed at Sayori as she desperately tried to deny what we heard.

"I feel like having some Pizza." Hideki said as he pulled out his phone, "Did You guys bring any Money or am I gonna have to pay for it in full again?"

"Hold on, I think I got some money in my room. Let me grab some." I said as I went up to my room and got a 2000 yen bill (roughly a $20 bill)

I gave Hideki the bill and he went to the other room to call the pizza place.

While he called, Sayori tapped my shoulder, "Hey, I'm gonna grab a couple of things from my house, I'll be right back." she said as she put her slippers shoes and sweater on.

I gave her the go ahead and she left in a matter of minutes.

It was now just me and Bitch alone in the living room.

Of course there was a bit of awkward tension between us.

Both of us sat in awkward silence as Hideki was on the phone until Bitch spoke up, "S-so...I guess that's your brother…" she said.

"Yeah, older brother by 2 years…" I said awkwardly.

There was another awkward silence as we didn't talk for another couple of seconds before I brought up something from yesterday, "So...what happened yesterday?" I asked her.

She looked at me semi-weirdly before realising what I meant and looking a bit down, "Why do you care? It's not like you're asking me because you actually care or anything…" she said moodily.

"You're right, I don't care, but I just don't like the awkward silence right now." I said bluntly as I played against an ai on MK.

Bitch scoffed as she smiled bitterly to herself as she watched me play, "God, you really are a Jackass…"

I gave out a light laugh as she told me, "The one and only…" I said back as I played

She breathed out heavily, "It's not something you need to care too much about anyways. I just had a small disagreement with them…"

"Uh huh, yet you looked like you were about cry yesterday…" I said as I continued to play.

Bitch smacked her gums as she laid back on the couch, "Tsk. I thought you couldn't see that far…"

"I may be blind without my glasses, but I'm not that blind. Thank you very much…" I said back

Bitch exhaled as she began to explain herself, "Right...Look, they were just ragging on me for 'ditching' them and 'going to a bunch of nerds' to find new friends. Like I said, it's really nothing."

"Yeah, you are right. That really is nothing, honestly makes me wonder how sensitive you are if something that little gets you down." I jokingly said.

Bitch seemed a bit agitated when I told her that.

"God, how can you be this much of an Asshole?! There's a limit to how bad a person can be, but for some stupid reason you just feel like a bottomless pit of pure douchebaggery!" Bitch said as she stood up angrily and cursed me out.

"Seriously, how is it that you've stayed this negative for an entire year and haven't gone insane from all the shit that you say?!" She continued, "Are you really that kind of person that just wants to see the world burn and not care at all!?"

I sat there silently and and continued to stay silent as Bitch continued to vent out.

"You've been blessed by some damn good luck and all you're doing is just throwing it away to the wind! You've probably got two wonderful parents who actually care for you, a Best Friend who's borderline a saint compared to most people I've met, and a group of friends who probably don't mind you being your true self no matter how toxic your personality is!"

Bitch then grabbed my shirt collar and looked like she was about to punch me, "Why do selfish and horrible people like you always get it good?! Do you know how much I'd pay and how much I'd sacrifice to have a life like yours?! My mother is blinded by that Step-douche of a father to the point where she barely cares about me anymore, I had no friends to begin with since I was always someone who looked bitch-y on the outside, and I always have to hide my true self since people won't care enough about me to the point where I have to make up a likable persona!"

Bitch's hands were trembling as she finished that last part, "Do you know how hard it is… just trying to keep up with everything…" she said as her voice trembled.

Bitch didn't talk for the next couple seconds before I was able to get my 2 cents in, "Are you done?" I asked, "Cause if so, then it's my turn to ask you something, and I want you to listen close."

"Tell me, Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

Bitch looked both confused and angry as she heard me, "What do you mea-" she wanted to say before I repeated myself very seriously.

"Answer the question Rika, What the fuck is the point of you telling me all this? Why bring up problems that you have and I don't care about?" I asked again, Bitch seemed to have recoiled a bit when I actually said her name for once.

"I already asked this to Yuri after she gave me her sad sob story, so I'll be repeating the exact same things I said to her; Why are you telling me this? Do you want pity? Do you want people to look down on you and feel sorry for you?"

"Well too fucking bad. You could cry, beg, and be a borderline mess if a person, and I wouldn't give a single shit about your problems. And do you want to know why? Cause why should I stick my neck out for someone who complains and whines about other people and their success, like seriously, you're throwing a fucking tantrum like a child, grow the fuck up."

\--"Sure you could say that I've been blessed in a way. I'm not starving in Africa trying to find clean water and not hunt for food, No I'm not in Beijing breathing from under a mask because the literal air is toxic, and no I'm not literally fighting for my own freedom rights in Hong Kong in the form of fucking Riots.--

"I'm not any of those, and to be honest, I really couldn't give less of a shit if I was! Why? Cause It's my life and I'm not living life trying to impress others! I could give literally zero fucks about what other people think of me, and to be honest, I love it!"

"Who the hell cares if someone see's me as an Asshole, a prick, a selfish bastard who does things for himself without hesitation, a Loner Loser with no friends? What the fuck so bad about that?!" I said venting out

"So what if people don't care about you? If they don't care, then don't even think about giving them the light of day if they come crawling back! I know it's a toxic mindset to have, but if this world is just gonna give you the middle finger constantly and fuck your life over and over and over again, give it the middle finger back!"

"No fake Persona's following the latest bullshit trend, no hiding away from the world and being a coward, Live the way you want to regardless of what anyone says. I overheard my brother one time repeat a motto to himself he found on the internet, and I feel like it fits this situation perfectly; Fuck the Whiners, Fuck the Purists, Fuck the Haters, and most importantly, Fuck the ones who'd rather hold you down for no reason aside from making themselves feel better."

"Live To Offend. There's no point in trying to please everyone, so abandon that mindset and impress no one but yourself." I said finishing my rant.

Bitch was finally able to let go of my shirt and put her hands towards her sides, "I really hate how you can say all those things so freely…" Bitch mumbled as she wiped her eyes from any tear that wanted to come out.

"That's because I don't care who hears me. They can complain about me for all I care, but it's a shame that I won't give them the same kind of attention they want." I said as I laid back down onto the couch.

"Maaan! It's been a long time since I've vented out that much, feels makes me feel like a new person…" I said as I stretched out on the couch, "You should vent out all your frustrations at some point, It feels so uplifting!"

Bitch sighed as she sat down on the couch with me, "Did you not hear me rant before?" Bitch said as she laid back down into the couch.

"Oh? You were actually ranting? I thought you were complaining just for the hell of it…" I said as I put up another match against an ai.

"God...you're such an-" Bitch tried to mumble to herself before I finished her sentence.

"-Asshole? Jackass? Loudmouth who doesn't care enough for others? So what? Nothing wrong with that in my opinion…"

She looked into the distance as she laid back on the couch before exhaling deeply and reaching over across from me.

She grabbed the second controller that Hideki was using and imitated my hand placements, "Teach me how to play, I wanna kick your ass."

"Oh? Are you sure you want to play, I won't hold back even if your a girl you know...not that even consider you one at least…" I said mumbling at the last part.

Bitch started to dig her heel in my left shin, "What was that? I don't think I'm not sure if I heard that last part." She said innocently.

"Oh, it's nothing your pretty little head should worry about...Bitch…" I said in the same innocent tone she had until I mumbled the last part again.

"Pretty? Oh, you're so generous when it comes to compliments...Jackass…" Bitch said as she imitated me and dug her heel further in my shin.

I finally did the smart thing and removed my shin away from her heel and actually taught her how to play the game.

After 1-2 games of me showing Bitch how to play with the basic controls, we started playing a serious game on which I still won.

Hideki came back and watched us play, both not paying attention to the game and giving Bitch some hints about the characters we were using.

She at least gave me a run for my money as she did get me towards 20-25 hp, but I can still clutch in MK.

Sayori came back a little later with not only a phone charger and a much warmer sweater, but also a pencil with her notebook for poems.

"You're seriously gonna write poems while you watch people brutally murder each other? You've got some weird tastes…" Hideki commented as he leaned in closer to Sayori's notebook.

"I'm just experimenting on this! Don't judge!" Sayori said as she probably was sticking her tongue out from within the mask.

Sayori started writing as she half watched the game and wrote down ideas for her poem.

After another 27 minutes of playing Mortal Kombat, the pizza finally got here.

And in standard Hideki fashion, he asked for a pizza with Pineapple and Pepperoni with a side of Buffalo Wings.

I've got no hate for Pineapple on Pepperoni. It tastes ok. It's not bad, but it's not good.

But I really start to hate it when it the 3rd time this week we've ord-, no, He ordered it for everyone to eat.

I still can't tell whether or not he's just trolling us or if he's actually doing this because he's an asshole, either way, I'm sort of sick of it.

Hideki brought out the soda's we keep in the refrigerator and handed them to us as as we ate.

But as we ate, Bitch spoke up, "So...How far are you with your poems?" she asked while taking another bite of pizza.

Sayori swallowed her bite of pizza before responding, "I'm not that far, just writing out some ideas and things I might wanna add in later." she said.

"Have you ever wrote a poem Rika?" Sayori asked.

Bitch looked a bit in thought as she tried to think back, "Hmmm...I don't think so…" she said.

"Great!" Sayori said happily, "Let's make one right now!"

Bitch looked a bit surprised as she heard Sayori, "W-what? Like right now, right now?" Bitch said not feeling confident in Sayori's suggestion.

"Yeah! There's no harm in trying! You're just starting out, so writing anything counts as progress." Sayori said.

She brought out her notebook and flipped to an empty spot near the back. She handed Bitch the pencil and turned the notebook towards her.

"There's no right or wrong answer when you're writing a poem. Just write the first thing that's on your mind and go from there." Sayori said.

Bitch picked up the pencil gently and was about to write something down before hesitating.

Bitch said in a low but gentle voice as we watched her "C-can you guys give me some privacy for this...this feels a bit...embarrassing…"

Sayaori looked like she was smiling behind her mask, "Of course, writing out poem takes some time." She said as she left the table and went towards the couch, "Come on guys! I wanna play this Street Fighter you guys talked about!"

"Alright, I'll go swap the game." Hideki said as he sucked on his fingers getting the last flavouring from the pizza crumbs.

"I guess I'll go too, Can't really help since I'm trash at poems." I said as stood up and drank the last of my soda, "Don't think too hard on this, it's just a poem."

I left Bitch to her poem as I watched Sayori and Hideki play Street Fighter V.

For the next hour, Sayori and Hideki were on an even playing field as they both won and lost 6 games.

"Stop doing that bullshit combo!" Hideki said as he was blocking Chun-Li's jump attacks.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!" Said mumbled as she was focused immensely on the game.

Hideki continued to be on the defence until he somehow managed to get an uppercut in making Chun-Li fall to the ground. He then got in close and started going relentless as he didn't let Sayori get a chance to fight back with his low sweep kicks and occasional Sonic Booms mowing her health down to red until he ended it with a Sonic Vortex, his super.

"K.O!" The announcer said loudly.

"Nooo!" Sayori said loudly

Hideki launched himself off the chair and fist pumped the air, "Yes, Yes, Yes! The cycle ends here Sayori!"

"Ahhh! I was undefeated for 3 matches! How could you do this Hideki?" Sayori fake sobbed as she said back onto the couch.

"I'm surprised you got 3 in a row, but thankfully the cycle has ended. We can now live in peace…" I said trying to monologue to myself.

"U-umm.." Bitch spoke up from behind us.

She had Sayori's notebook in her hands and was blushing lightly as she faced us, "I...I think I'm done...with my poem…" she said in a low voice.

Sayori's eyes beamed brightly as she jumped off the couch and went up to Bitch to congratulate her, "Really?! That's great! Let's read it!" she said in a giddy tone.

Bitch's face grew even brighter than before as she heard her, "W-what?! N-no! I can't! That's really embarrassing and…. my poem isn't good…" Bitch said going from embarrassed to doubtful.

"It's alright if your poem is bad! It's your first one! Since your in the literature club, we can help make your poems even better than before. Besides, your can't be as bad as Jun's!" Sayori said trying to reassure Bitch while also taking a shot at me.

You know... I'd argue back but Sayori does have a point, my poem was pretty bad, so Bitch really can't get this one wrong.

"A-are you sure, you won't make fun of me for this?" Bitch said slowly coming out of her shell.

"Of course we won't! We'd never do that!" Sayori said positively "Jun, you stay quiet for a while..."

I didn't even get to say my piece and I'm already silenced…

Smart move Sayori...Smart move…

Bitch's hands were trembling as she was trying to find the courage to speak up and read her poem.

It took a minute, but after 2 different breathing techniques, she was able to read it out in a clear-ish and slightly loud voice:

Rika Takahashi Butterfly

Roses are red,

Violet's are blue,

I don't like what I write,

And neither should you.

Everyone around me sucks,

and there isn't even one person who cares.

Everyone always acts so fake,

Including my friends and the money they take.

There's no one who see's me for who I am,

and I try not to be as lonely as I can.

When I'm always alone, I try not to cry,

but it always hurts when I try to keep it inside.

And I want to change, for the better and not worse.

I want to change, and forget the person I was and be someone new.

But no matter how hard I try, I'm not given a choice and I can never choose.

And I'm trying with all my heart!

I'm not a follower, a sheep, or someone who just doesn't think!

I'm just a no one trying to be a someone, so take a look at me!

Am I just a cocoon in the making, never to be born?

Can I not spread my wings be a butterfly and fly free?

Can I not be my own person and live the way I want?

It's like I don't exist and my fake smile is all I have.

And I hate it cause it's all I had and myself even more since I embraced it.

I'm no different from those I hate,

Because just the same, I played the game.

I don't deserve a name,

Cause it's wasted on someone like me.

I'm shouting and pounding just trying to escape,

and trying to let someone hear me.

Because deep inside, no matter how much I stay quiet…

...I'm shouting for someone to help me.

Just help me...

Bitch exhaled deeply as she stopped trembling and had tears slowly falling down her cheek.

I'll admit it, I was a bit surprised to hear Bitch's poem.

Mainly because it started off simple and went somewhere, maybe because it felt more personal to her than we think, either way, it was a damn good poem.

Sayori went up to Bitch and helped her wipe away the tears, "That was a good poem, It speaks to me on a level I never knew existed. Good Job." She said as she moved her mask and showed a very warm smile.

"Man...that was some pretty heavy stuff, Made me tear up. Are all of your guys' poems like this?" Hideki asked as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Haha, not really no. This is a first for me." Sayori said as she was giving Bitch a small hug, "How about you Jun, How'd you feel?"

I thought about for awhile, and I guess all I could say was-

"That was pretty damn good…" I said without thinking at all.

Both Sayori and Hideki looked surprised.

I don't blame them though. It's been a long time since I've acknowledged something with such high praise (If you can even consider this "High Praise.") It's even more surprising since its a poem/rap, something I really don't pay attention to at all since I'd rather ignore them than write them.

"R-really?" Sayori said trying to see if I was actually serious or not.

"Yea, it's pretty damn good. Even for someone with my kind of attitude, it was a pretty good poem." I said actually being serious for once.

"See? Even Jun acknowledged your poem! You've struck gold with this poem! Monika will be ecstatic about this!" Sayori said as she continued to radiate positivity.

Bitch stopped the waterworks and was able to talk for a short time, "D-don't go p-pitying me…" she said in between sniffles.

"Oh please, I don't care enough about people to give them a shred of pity." I said as she looked at me with teary eyes, "I may be a complete and utter asshole when it comes to things/people I won't care about, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore quality when I see it. The poem you wrote, although could use a couple of touch ups, is something I consider quality. At the very least, be grateful to yourselves for writing our something good."

Bitch looked at me with he teary eyes and asked, "You're not making that up, are you?"

I sighed as I started to revert back to my normal self, "Sheesh, if you can't accept the only compliment I'm gonna give you, then I might as well take it back…"

"Hmph, I don't need your charity now, don't I?" Bitch said as she tried to form a smirk while still wiping some tears.

"I don't know about that Chief, that depends on you and your sensitive mind. If you continue to cry and breakdown over every major thing, you're really gonna need it." I said as I looked at the time, 6:46…

"It's getting a bit late, unless you want to stay over and Deal with even more of my bullshit you should go home before the railways get claustrophobic." I said.

"Oh? What's this? Is the Jackass actually being considerate of me for the first time?" Bitch said trying to be snarky.

"Nope, not at all. I'd rather have you leave now while it's still daylight, than have me walk you to the line at night." I responded deadpan-like rejecting all kinds of thoughts Bitch had on me.

Bitch sighed, "Fine, you're right, I'll leave before the tram gets crowded. Thanks for inviting me over Sayori, Even though this was a pretty intense day for me, I still had a bit of fun. I'll talk to you later." Bitch said as she headed towards the front doors, but before she left, she turned around and flipped me off while sticking out her tongue.

Yeah, pretty expected of her to do. Not really surprising.

But before she left…

"Hey...come here for a moment…" Bitch said as she hung around the front door.

With a bit of caution, I walk towards her and asked what she wanted.

"What? Are you too scared to go to the station by yourself?" I asked jokingly until I stopped acting like an ass when I saw her serious face.

"I...wanted to apologise. You know, for blowing up earlier." Bitch said as she somewhat struggled to actually apologise, "B-but, don't get me wrong...I still don't forgive you for what you've said yesterday." Bitch said she gave me a small glare, "I'm not gonna quit anytime soon, even if I make friends, I still want to stay in the Club."

I looked at her with a bored expression as she talked.

Bitech notice this, "What, don't believe me?" She said as if I was antagonizing her.

"No, not really. But if you say you're gonna stay in the club, even after you make some real friends, then go ahead. Prove me wrong." I said as I "looked down" on her.

Bitch's glare went from a small glare to a somewhat determined look with a smirk, "Alright, I'll take you on, on that bet. Get ready to eat your words, Jackass."

"Whatever you say, you Bitch." I said as I started to walk back to the living room.

Bitch left the house and went back to her home, and I went back to the living room and hung out with my Brother while Sayori went back to her room before it got too cold outside.

I'd say this was a somewhat normal Saturday…

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Before you go onto the next chapter I just want to say 2 things:

Shoutout to my man Butterfly from Devilman: Crybaby for the poem inspiration, he didn't need to be done dirty. If you don't know him, I'd recommend listening to his rap on YT, make sure its the Dub vers.

Pineapple and Pepperoni is good on Pizza, fucking fight me.


	12. More boring school stuff

Blah Blah Blah.

Skipping Sunday since nothing ever happens Sunday.

Yadda Yadda Yadda.

Skipping Monday Mornings because nothing ever happens during that time.

Annnnnd….

Finally outside….

...in the rain….

...again…

As much as I would love to stay home and sleep in until the afternoon, I sadly couldn't do that because A) I'm not suspended anymore, and B) Monika knows where I live so I'd rather not have her here whatsoever…

As I walked away from my house, out the gate, and onto the Street, I flipped up my hood from my hoodie and waited outside my house for Sayori.

I'm not sure if she's still sick or anything, but I'll wait just in case…

I waited for another 2-3 minutes before I heard the door right next to my house open and close.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked as the gate to Sayori's house was about to open.

The gate froze in place as I heard Sayori make a sigh and walk back to her house.

A faint click was heard and the gate opened once again to see Sayori and her bright banana yellow umbrella.

"Can we go now?" I asked her as I leaned away from my gate.

Sayori held her umbrella in her left hand and her phone in her right hand.

She looked at her phone for a while, while typing something out.

'It got worse...' she typed in her phone.

I looked at her with a look of question before she typed more things out.

'My sickness, it took my cute voice T.T' she typed and showed.

Fucking.

How.

"How do you do the things you do Sayori? I'm pretty sure you were in the house the entire day yesterday, how did you get sickness get even worse?" I said dumbfounded.

' I don't know (w") ' she typed out again

"Alright, well, go back to bed. If you can't talk, then you might as well get some rest." I said as I tried to turn Sayori back to her house.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she furiously typed more things on her phone and showed it to me again, 'I can't! I've already missed one day of school and club, I afford to miss another!'

"I mean with the way your grades are, I don't think it'd make much of a dif-" I tried to say, but Sayori cut me off as she pouted and pulled my hood off, exposing my head to the rain.

I sighed in annoyance as I pulled my hood back up, "Alright fine, let's get to school before we're late." I said as I started to walk to school with Sayori.

We took our regular 15 minute walk to school normally amd we got there almost in time.

Nothing fancy or extraordinary…

...we just walked…

As we got to the school, we were stopped by Monika and Yuri who were waiting by the entrance of the gate.

"Good morning Jun, Good morning Sayori." Monika said with her signature smile and attitud-

wait why does this feel like deja-vu?

"G-good morning Jun, Good morning Sayori." Yuri said shy-like.

Seriously, am I the only one feeling like this is deja-vu?!

Good...Yawn...Morning…" I said to both Monika and Yuri.

'Good Morning (w) ' Sayori texted and showed, 'My sickness got worse so now I can't speak.'

"Oh, sorry that had to happen. Aside from not talking, are you feeling alright?" Monika asked.

'Yeah, everything's good m ' she texted.

"Alright well, as long as you're in good shape, there shouldn't be anything to be too cautious of I guess." Monika said until she looked at her phone, "We should probably get to class, don't want to be late."

"I mean, technically we could just-" I was just about to say something snarkily before Monika cut me off with a pleasant but very menacing smile.

"What were you gonna say Jun?" Monika asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said as Monika killed off some of my fun.

Strangely enough, I didn't see Bitch anywhere near the gate. I mean, to be honest, I sort of expected her to be at Monika's beck and call even if Monika didn't want it.

Maybe she already at her class, maybe she caught Sayori's sickness, either way….

...um...I-I don't know what to say after this…

...Uh...moving on….All of us went inside and went to our own respective classes.

But hey, you wanna know what's great about being in this school?

It's only week 3, and we're already getting quizzes?

Ain't that some bullshit!

Like seriously?

We haven't even gotten 1 month into the school year and we're already doing quizzes!

Anyways, enough bitching and moaning.

I generally don't study as much as I should be, and whenever I do, I usually end up studying for 2 hours before I start to fuck around.

It's not really different from right now, I only studied for about an hour yesterday and literally 10 minutes before class started.

So hey, at least it's something?

I don't know, as long as I get an 80% or above, I don't really care.

Haha...ha...uh…

Fine, let's just skip towards lunch...there really isn't anything entertaining about school…

Lunch time came around quickly compared to most school days for me.

Maybe it's because I fell asleep halfway through a lecture, and somehow didn't get caught, but regardless I was just about to go towards the stairs of the rooftop before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

As I looked behind me, I saw Yuri looking as sy as ever with her bag on her left hand, "C-can I..Do you mind if I-" Yuri spoke softly and stuttered a bit before I responded.

"Fuck it, why not." I said as headed towards the exit.

Yuri followed me as both of us headed towards the rooftop door and stairway.

Yeah, I know it's raining outside, and as much as I don't mind the rain (God, that's sounds so fucking emo it hurts), I don't like eating soggy leftovers.

I finally reached the stairway that lead to the roof and sat on the last step. Yuri sat down a couple steps below me.

"So why did you want to join me?" I asked. Mainly because I know that no one, except for Sayori, would want to willingly sit with me during lunch.

"O-oh...umm...I was hoping you could continue to train me in growing a backbone…" she said shyly.

I looked at her weirdly, "You still want to do that? I thought you gave up."

"No! I want to try harder and give it my all!" Yuri said as she tried to gather her courage.

"If you really call your last attempt trying, then you're way more of a lost cause than me…" I said to her.

"S-still! I want to try harder!" Yuri said brushing off my insult.

Ok, well that wasn't bad…Let's see how she takes…

"Wow, what a fucking tryhard. Not even 10 minutes of talking and you're already showing your true colors…" I said to her as I tried to agitate her.

Yuri sat there in silence and deep thought as she tried to think of a comeback.

I imitated a buzzer sound as she continued to think, "Bzzzt! Time's up, you fail." I said to her as I ate my lunch.

"W-what?" She said in confusion.

"You took too long to answer. Proving my point of you being a fucking tryhard, you tryhard."I said to her.

"B-but how am I going to-" She tried to say before I cut her off.

"Don't think, just say. That's literally all you have to do. If you think about it, you're going to overcomplicate it." I taught her.

"A couple of good comebacks for that situation could've been; 'Fuck you', 'shut the hell or fuck up', 'Go fuck yourself.' You know, any of those?" I explained to her.

"B-but-" Yuri tried to get her two cents in.

"Nope. Shut the fuck up. You lost your turn to speak, next cooldown is in 24 hours." I said as I drank some water.

"T-test me again! I won't fail time!" She said determinedly.

" 'I won't fail this time, I won't fail this time.' "I said as I mocked her on a high-ish pitched voice.

For a moment she looked like she was about to cry, but she somehow steeled herself up and took it like a normal person.

I went for another shot at her, but at a different approach…

I took a glance at her for a moment before looking away, she still looked determined as she looked at me when I did this.

I stayed silent for another couple of minutes before taking another glance again and snickering to myself.

Yuri looked a bit confused as she was waiting for me to make some kind of move.

I stopped snickering for a while as both of us stayed silent for another couple of minutes.

After I mentally counted up to 30, I imitated the buzzer sound again.

"W-what?!" Yuri said as she looked both mad and confused.

"If someone looks at you weirdly and snickered to themselves as they looked away, you don't stay quiet. Say, 'Hey fuckface, fuck are you staring at?' If he denies saying anything, call him out for being a Punk Bitch." I Explained to her.

"This is one of the many ways that people act like they're tough shit without confrontation. I bet you've seen this look so many times you're already used to it. Fucking pacifist." I continued.

Now Yuri looked like she was actually gonna cry.

She sniffled a bit before she grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and wiped her eyes.

"And with that, our session is over. Good luck and goodnight." I said as I finished my food and put it back in my bag.

"Why is growing a backbone so hard…" Yuri asked herself as she stopped sniffling.

"If growing a backbone was easy, everyone and their mothers would be acting like the fucking Marines." I asnwered her probable rhetorical question, but fuck it who cares.

As I was about to pull out my phone and look at people bitching and moaning on the internet (Reddit), the door below us opened with a 2 sets of footsteps coming up.

"I don't think he's gonna change, he's just gonna be the same asshole for the rest of his life, probably." Bitch said to the second person.

"Fuck you too." I said from the top of the stairs.

"Wasn't talking about you Jackass, I was talking about my step-dick. But thanks for admitting that you are an asshole, at least I was right." She replied back.

I got next to Yuri and pointed out what Bitch said, "You see that? That, is a comeback." I said.

"Who are you talking to-, oh it's just Yuri, wait why does she look like she's about to cry?! What the fuck did you do, you fucking Asshole!" Bitch said as she started to get up in my face.

Sayori did too as she looked like she had actual fire in her eyes.

She wrote down furiously on a notebook, as if she was about to tear a hole in it.

'Jun! Explain yourself!' She wrote down and shoved in my face.

"Both of you. Calm. Your. Shit. I'm not a bully, and I'm not pathetic enough to bully someone. It's just backbone training. Yuri, explain to them so they don't tear my face off." I said as I stood my ground.

"G-guys, please don't get mad! I asked him to insult me and train me! It's not his fault!" Yuri said as she apologised on my place.

Ahhh...phrasing Yuri...very, very important for context...

"Yuri, you should really leave those kind of tendencies for home and for your special someone. You're wasting your time showing it to this Jackass." Bitch said as she took a couple of steps back.

Sayori was blushing a bit as her hands trembled as she wrote her response, 'Yuri, I didn't think you were like that…'

"You're mistaken it's not like that!" Yuri said as she was now blushing just as much as Sayori and Bitch combined.

After what seemed like a long time trying to explain something that could've been explained in a simple 3 minute explanation, Bitch and Sayori finally understood what Yuri what actually trying to say in the first place.

"Oh, so that's what you mean." Bitch said as her last two brain cells finally worked together, "That makes...a lot more sense. Now I know why Jackass pointed towards me earlier…"

'I knew Jun wouldn't be a bully, especially towards his friends! (o)' Sayori wrote with a smiley face.

Ok, Sayori calm down, calling Bitch and Yuri my friends are a massive stretch…

"You see Yuri, me and Bitch's social status is so bad, we won't even call each other by our own names. It'll always be Bitch for Bitch, and it'll somewhat be Asshole or Jackass for me since she can't make her own damn mind up." I explained to her.

Bitch held up her balled up fist and started to crank it like a jack-in-a-box, but it was her middle finger that was rising slowly as she cranked the imaginary crank, "Oh! Oh what's this! Look, look, look! It's a middle finger! Take it and shove it up your ass!" She said with fake excitement.

"Ahh! You see, that'd be a great idea if this was my kind of Fetish, but sadly it isn't. But hey! It might be yours if it was Monika's fingers that would've done the shoving don't you think?" I said redirecting the insult back to her.

Bitch got red-faced as she heard me say thay, "Jesus dude! Is there ever a limit for you when it comes to gross things?!"

"Pssh, look who's talking, who said that they discovered new 'feelings' when they got scolded by Mon-" I got cut off as Bitch shut me up by covering my mouth with her hands.

"Too much information, too much information!" Bitched repeated as she got embarrassed last week.

I shoved her hands out of my mouth as I started to spill more beans, "Or how about the time you made some shitty fanfiction about Mr. Fujiwara and Ms. Mizumi-OH!" I got cut off once again by Bitch, but this time she kicked the shit out of my shin.

"Shut the hell up, Jackass! They don't need to know that!" She said once again as she got even more embarrassed.

"You know…" Yuri spoke up after she witnessed me and Bitch being 'Normal', "Despite all the fighting and name calling, you guys seem pretty close…."

"Hell no! Who would want to get close to this brute!" Bitch said as she felt disgusted by Yuri's comment.

"Same here, who in their right fucking mind would want a fucking gorilla strengthed, mop haired, Bitch?" I said as I rubbed my shin only for Bitch to kick the shit out of my other one.

"Fucking Stop! I'm gonna be limping to class pretty soon, Bitch!" I said as I held both of my shins in pain.

"Who are you calling a Gorilla strengthed, mop haired, Bitch!? You better shut up, before I aim for you nuts!" Bitch said as she looked like she was winding up for another kick.

"Ok...I take it back, you two are more like brothers and sisters…" Yuri said as she took back her last statement.

"That's even worse!" Both of us said in unison.

Yuri cowered in fear from both of us as she made things worse, but Sayori's notebook covered Yuri's face from us.

'Why can't you guys be nice for one day?' which was written on the notebook.

"She started it by calling me a loner loser. Not my fault." I said as I brought up our first encounter.

"Not my fault, he just has a hateable face. I can't help it sometimes." Bitch said

'1000 yen bill ($10 US) for both of you if you can get by today without fighting.' Sayori said as her eyes looked like she was done trying to be nice.

"Sayori, just because you-" Bitch was probably gonna say something meaningful and realistic about friendships and relationships between people, but I didn't give her the chance because money.

"Deal." I said with no hesitation.

"Seriously? Someone has to actually pay you just to be 'nice' to me? For the entire day even?" Bitch asked me in complete disbelief….

...little does she know…

...I'm a Cheap Bastard!

"Why of course, Takahashi! Why would I not be nice to my dear companions?" I said in an optimistic tone.

Bitch's face went from skepticism to disgust as she heard me, "Ew, what the hell is that tone? All that for 1000 yen, that's pretty sad..."

Sayori pointed at Bitch before she started to write furiously, 'You lose! No 1000 yen for you! :P'

"W-wait a minute, I didn't know we were starting already!" Bitch said as she panicked for a retry.

Wow, pretty sad of her for making fun of me when she wanted the money too. Well, you know what they say, like Mother like Daughter…

Bitch cleared her throat as she turned to me and placed her hand out, "W-well, best of luck to you, Jun...I bet this will be very...easy for you!" Bitch said as she struggled with some of her words.

I took her hand and shook it and replied with just as much 'Enthusiasm', "You too, Takahashi….I hope you have a good...easy...time after lunch...This'll be a breeze for you!"

Please kill me, please kill me, please kill me, this fucking sucks!

I removed my hand from hers quickly as I subtly wiped away whatever disease/bacteria she had on her hand.

'Now that that's been taken care of, let's eat our lunch in peace and quiet. No fighting!' Sayori wrote down as she showed us.

Oh yeah, it is still lunch break…

It's been oddly long for a break, but hey might as well waste my time on reddit and see if I can-

...oh…

As I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, I checked the time to see how long we've been here talking and fucking around….

...lunch finished 30 minutes ago…

Shit….

"Uh...guys…" I said out loud to get their attention, "I don't want to alarm you, but it may or may not be past lunchtime…"

Yuri looked panicked while Sayori and Bitch looked indifferent.

Bitch looked at me as she didn't take me seriously, "Hahaha, oh Jun! You always have the funniest-"

"No I'm actually being serious right now. Lunch ended 30 minutes ago." I said in my normal voice and not the fake one.

Bitch was frozen in place as she scrambled to get her bag and check the time.

Sayori had her phone on her and made a slight grunt as if something inside he died when she checked the time.

Since I wasn't entirely done with my lunch, I had to scarf down the rest of my leftovers and do the 'drink the water bottle in 1 second challenge' as I grabbed my bag and rushed towards my next class.

The three of them followed after me as they ran towards their class.

"Fucking time perspective bullshit!" I shouted angrily as I ran.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Bitch said as she ran behind me.

When I got to my class, I was immediately caught by the teacher. He was overlooking the entire class as they did a small essay. There was no chance of me sneaking in and faking as if I was asleep, so I had to get 30 minutes of detention after school because of it.

Needless to say, nothing interesting really happened on my last 3 classes so let's just skip over to homeroom.

As I sat in my desk waiting for time to go by so I can head over to my detention, or skip it if I'm sneaky enough, Mr. Fujiwara came up to me with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who got caught being 30 minutes late to his class. 30 minutes detention isn't so bad sadly, boy do I wish I could've been the one hosting the detention center today…" He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Who's hosting the detention center after school this time?" I asked him.

Mr. Fujiwara chuckled to himself as he heard my question, "Oh you'll see." He said vaguely, "Oh and word of advice? Just close your mouth for this one…"

Motherfucker!

He knows something shitty's gonna go down!

As homeroom went on and the last bell rang, I made my way over to the detention room which, oddly enough, was closer to the front of the school than you'd expect.

Probably a torture method to be honest, you basically have to stay there and rot for hours as your friends and classmates get to go home early and do whatever the fuck they want.

As I walked towards the front of the school, I texted Sayori saying that I'd be late because of some detention time.

Strangely enough, she and the others are actually gonna go home early since they had some errands to run, and Monika was busy with something else.

Ok, well that's great.

No, I'm not bullshitting you guys, I'm actually glad about this.

I mean yeah I have to waste away for 30 minutes, but after that I can go home scott free!

I don't have to deal with Bitch and her attitude or Monika and her Sadism!

I texted Sayori saying that she didn't have to wait for me after school and that she could go home early.

Of course she wanted to stay longer and wait for me, but after reminding her that she was still sick, I convinced her to go home without me.

I finally made it over towards the detention room and found it surprisingly empty.

I mean, there really isn't anyone aside from my stupid ass who could get both suspended and have detention all in a span of one month…

...god I'm the exact definition of a problem child…

As I took my seat near the back corner of the room, I waited about 10 minutes for the supervisor of the detention room to get here.

I probably had another 5 minutes to go before I could actually leave and go home since the '15 minutes without a supervisor' rule was actually made a thing in this school.

I mean we're not a college, but hey at least we get a free class skip if the teacher was 15 or 20 minutes late.

As I stared blankly at the ceiling waiting for the last minute of the 15 minute rule, I heard the door knob start to jiggle and soon open…

And who comes through the door to supervise my detention, you ask?

Guess!

Was it the brute of a motherfucker Mr. Fujiwara? Thankfully no.

Was the calm, collected, but somewhat of an idiot science teacher Ms. Mizumi? A bit of a long shot, but sadly no.

Was it the old lady that you never knew that actually worked here and wasn't just some volunteer from a random flyer in the streets? Hell if I know, but no it wasn't her…

It was something way, way worse than that...

Mother.

Fucking.

Monika.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no! No! Fuck!" I said cursing myself.

Monika took one look at me and gave her signature smile with a hint of sadism, "Why Hello there Jun."

Monika locked the door behind her as she innocently walked her way over to my desk until she reached the desk that was in front of me and turned the chair around.

"It was a big surprise for me when I heard that there was one student in detention or 30 minutes. It was even more of a surprise when I heard that the secretary of this school assigned this to me since I was not only the Model Student of the School, but also the Principals Daughters, which forced me to cancel todays club session…" Monika explained as her tone gradually started to sound more and more pissed.

"So tell me...What did you do this time? Hmm?" she asked me with a menacing tone.

"I was late to class after lunch break." I said plainly.

I could've easily lied and seen if I could, hopefully, get a lighter punishment than what I could've gotten, but since I was stuck here for 30 minutes, I didn't feel like getting interrogated by Monika CIA style.

"Oh really? Just that?" She said unconvinced as she looked down on me.

"Yes, that. Trust me, I didn't do anything else to get detention, surprisingly." I said as I spoke the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth.

Monika continued to look down on me and still feel very skeptical on what I said. I mean, I don't really blame her when it comes to the things I say and sometimes do, but still I was pretty innocent with the way things sat here.

"Alright, I'll believe you today." Monika said as she loosened up and stopped going strict business women on me, "But still, why does it always have to be you when it comes to trouble…"

"You know you seem pretty relaxed even though I'm still technically in detention for 'Being late for class.'" I said to her as she looked bored.

"I blame you for making me like this. If this was a normal situation, I probably would've given you a lecture and not think too much about it since it's only 30 minutes compared to a normal hour and a half…." Monik said as she half glared at me.

"Ahh! But this is where my innate talent comes up! I'm always an asshole/douchebag when it comes to communicating with people, and because of that, people always say what in their mind because of my douchery. In a sense, I guess you can say that I'm-"

"You're not helping people, you just bring the absolute worst out of them for no apparent reason. The fact that you even brought this up and tried to argue with it is both scarily confusing and stupid." Monika said shutting me down of my bullshit explanation, "I'm genuinely fearing for your future if this is all you have to say for yourself."

I sighed to myself as I laid back in by chair, "Fuck it, at least I gave it a good effort." I give up.

"Oh god...that's considered a good effort?" Monika said as she held her head in her hands.

"Regretting having to do this for another 20 minutes? I can spew more bullshit all day, you know?" I said as I tried to go on the defensive, "If you let me go early-"

"Not happening." She said, shooting me down instantly.

Ok, back on defense. It's not like offense was any fun, you know?

Ha! Offense is overrated…

"But aside from that, how is everything for you?" She asked as she laid her arm on a desk right next to her and leaned on it.

"What? Suddenly interested in my social life? I thought I told you that I don't have one." I told her as I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Alright, better question; How is Sayori and Rika doing? I heard that they went to your house on Saturday." She asked.

"Sayori is doing fine for now. She needs a bit more rest to get rid of her fever that got worse today. I'm don't know about 'What's-her-face' since we don't keep in contact for very obvious reasons, but she did make a poem." I told her.

"Really? Is it any good?" Monika asked with slight interest.

"I mean I guess so. Sounded like she poured literal tears into her paper so...probably?" I said, "Sayori said it was fine back on Saturday and that we, everyone on the club excluding me, could help out in making it better."

"No, that won't be necessary." Monika instantly said as she stood up from her spot, "When someone makes a poem, the people around them can only help them so far to make it good enough. It all depends on the writer if they can write something down that can either stay as good enough or transform into something better.

"Sayori has been in the club ever since the near beginning, she can tell good poems apart and easily help others with their poems just as much as I can. If she says that the poem is fine, then that just means that we don't need to change much about the general structure of the poem...I could explain things a little bit more in depth, but it's not like your actually going to take these tips into consideration am I right?"

"Nope, not really. I'm basically a brick wall you're talking to, If I'm being honest…" I said as I somewhat ignored most of her speech, "But I do have a small question though, Club related."

I stopped lying back and sat up facing Monika head on with an actual serious face, "Why are you so damn fixated on getting new members to join the Literature Club?" I asked.

Monika was taken aback for a bit when she heard this, and looked a bit surprised.

"There really isn't much of a reason to be honest. I just want more people to join and learn the true beauty of poem writing, actual literary analysis', and having a small room for having people discuss their favorite books." Monika said without missing a beat.

When it comes to ordinary people, a lot of them are pretty damn bad at lying. Some are pretty good at it, but there are a rare few that are complete mysteries when it when they lie.

Monika is one of those rare few that make people second guess whether or not they're lying.

"What? Don't believe me?" She questioned me.

"Well...it's not that I don't believe you...Trust me, I really don't but…." I said while trying to find some kind of thing to point out.

"But…?" Monika said as she lingered on the word.

"I don't know. I know for a damn fact that that isn't the real reason for the Literature Club." I said while still trying to figure out a reason to point out.

"Oh? and Why is that?" Monika asked me while looking amused.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that literally no one is gonna join an after school club just to do more school work. Slight offense to this Monika, but no one in their right mind would want to join a club to do more school work. You've got to be a full fucking dweeb to be that kind of person." I said as I told Monika my skepticism.

"Really now?" Monika said as she stepped in really close to me.

I'll admit, even if she is the same height as me, she's still very intimidating up close.

Monika's emerald green eyes, while from a distance looks pretty cool to stare at, has a much different tone when you're standing face to face.

It's all intimidation and soul piercing glare.

"You are right, Jun. With the description that I made about the Literature Club, it does seem like it'd be a boring club that no one would want to join." Monika said as she continued to stare right at my soul.

I was a bit uncomfortable with how close Monika was to me, "Alright, if you know that already, then why don't you change-"

"But what if that's exactly what I'm aiming for?" Monika whispered to me.

Wait, what?

I seemed to have my confusion and mindfuck on my face since Monika began to step back and smile to herself.

"Think about it Jun. You're right when it comes to the Literature Club, it's a club that sounds like it was meant for nerds and dweebs alike. No one would want to come to a club like that, not the kind of people Rika used to hang out with, not the kind of people who put me on a pedestal, and certainly not the kind of people who cares for my looks or body. It's almost seems like the kind of place that-"

"-would let you let loose and not be considered special by other people." I finished the sentence for Monika, "Especially around people who don't care about your status. Just like-"

"You Jun…" Monika finished the sentence for me, "I didn't create the Literature Club for the sole purpose of poems and analysis', those are clubs' main focus, but it isn't my main focus."

"So then with Sayori and Yuri and pink-chan…"I was about to ask.

"They don't know either...It's just you and me that knows…" Monika said as she smiled gently but menacingly.

Holy Shit…

...This is beyond 200 iq plays, this is advanced IQ plays…

"But why would you do this? And why tell me?" I asked her.

"If you want to fool the people around you, you must fool your friends as well…" Monika said as she quoted someone, "Besides, believe it or not Jun, I've taken quite a liking to you…" Monika Said as she started to step closer to me.

Nope.

No.

Fuck that.

Fuck Monika (not literally.)

And fuck this.

I don't care if a girl actually likes me, I'm rejecting Monika ASAP.

Hell no.

"No thanks, but again, Why Me?" I asked her.

"Because I envy your lifestyle Jun. The way you live your life without any spotlight and without people constantly wanting to look into it. Of course, the way you speak and act is still a problem, but like I said before, I might be able to change it…" Monika said as I was almost pushed against the wall behind me.

"But…" Monika said as she stepped back entirely, "I guess our time here is done. It's past the 30 minute mark, you can go home now."

I stood there still in a bit of awe as Monika began to pack some things up.

"So that's it?" I asked her, "With all the things you said, you're going to keep acting as if this entire thing didn't happen?"

"That's the plan." Monika said as she was about to leave.

"And what if I tell the club?" I asked, trying to antagonize her.

"With the way you sit with all the members, are they going to believe you?" Monika asked back.

Besides Sayori, I really doubt Yuri and Bitch will believe me. Pink-chan is also a given too…

As both of us left the detention center, I was just about to quickly head out the door and go home before Monika pulled me back.

"Get home safe Jun." Monika whispered in my ear before giving a light laugh.

Reminder: Monika is a scary Bitch, and I need to quit the club at the end of the month, no matter what.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yeah, I'm a couple of months late, I know.

Lot's of gamer and real life stuff taking place that's not letting me write as much as I want to.

So here's a double chapter update to make sure you put down your pitchforks.

Don't have much to say, I'm gonna go play some NFS: Heat.

**Questions:**

_DavidGoyena_

_Will Jun get character development?_

Yes, this entire story is based off character development for all the characters (maybe not as much for Natsuki, I sort of hate her.) In the Original DDLC, all 4 of the characters had pretty simple characters but with a massive twist because DDLC. In this story, I want to expand and stretch what the characters are.

All I'm doing is adding more characteristics to the DDLC characters. Jun will have character development moments, but with the way I made him, it has to be good.

I'd do reviews, but there isn't much to speak on, so I'll just end the chapter here...


	13. Being sick sucks

I was working on a graff tag sort of late at night.

I usually do this just to get my mind off of things.

Especially after everything that happened between me and Monika yesterday.

I usually wouldn't let things like these get the best of me since I honestly couldn't care less about a club that I would probably leave in about a month or 2, but since this is also affecting Sayori, this is something I can't really ignore.

I sat back in my bed as I checked the time, 12:50 a.m.

I put my sketch book on the ground and thought about what Monika said.

She made the literature club not for the actual literature stuff the club was meant for, but just to get away from everyone and not have to deal with them.

I don't mind that, but the fact that Sayori is being used for that doesn't sit well with me...

Then there's also the fact that Monika somehow likes me…

I shuddered to myself, hell no.

I'll make damn sure that she won't get a chance to get with me...especially when she also mentioned changing me…

I think she might actually be some kind of sadist on the inside…

And what sucks even more is the fact that I'm the only one who knows this!

I could go to Sayori and tell her all of this, but is she really going to believe me?!

I couldn't care less to tell Yuri and Bitch, so they can probably stay there if they want, but goddamn it! She actually outsmarted my bullshit outsmart-ion!

And she's actually doing a damn good job at it too!

She's been doing this for what? Almost an entire year now?

You'd think she'd spill some kind of hint about her real goal…

..well, I guess that spill did happen yesterday…

Ahhh! I need to stop thinking about this too hard! It's too damn late in the night to be thinking about this stuff!

I'll just think it over in the morning and at school…

It's been the first 3 weeks of school...I've got plenty of time…

Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep and dreamt of….well, I don't know something?

_6 hours later~_

As I woke up from my alarm clock blaring in my eardrums, I felt like shit.

Like really really shit.

Not because of the 6 hours of sleep that I got, that's part of it, but I just really, really feel like shit.

As I tried to get off the bed and get changed, I nearly doubled over as I got off balanced.

What the fuck, why am I light headed….

I stood straight up and reached over to my glasses case and almost fell again.

Not really used to all this weird shit happening to me I put both of my hands and put them on my neck (no I did not choke myself, you sick bastards…), then my cheeks, and then my forehead…

All of them were pretty heated…

Yup….I'm sick…

Which is both good and bad, because 1) I don't have to go to school obviously, and 2) I don't have to deal with the Literature Club, 3) I sadly have to chug a gallon of cold medicine to the point of calling me an alcoholic, so that's great.

I laid back down on my bed as I took my phone and dialed dads number.

I sat there for a few seconds as the dial rung…

"Hello?" My dad said as he answered.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm sick." I told him.

"Really? Is it a cold? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I feel pretty bad with the lightheadedness and sluggish feeling, so no not really…" I said.

"...Alright, you can stay home. Eat something, take some medicine, and don't be out of bed too long." he said, "Where so you think you got sick? You didn't catch it from Sayori, did you?"

"No I don't think I did-" I said until I remembered Sayori shoving her 'Sickness' filled notebook in my face.

"You know what, forget what I said, maybe I did get it from her…" I said annoyingly as I sighed to myself.

"Alright well, If Hideki's home I'll tell him to make some soup for you. If not, then you're probably going to have to make it on your own, sadly." He said

"Don't worry, I think I can manage some soup if I wear some layers, I think I'll be fine." I said as I got up and put a hoodie on.

"Alright, I gotta go before my boss sees me. Get better soon. Bye." was the last thing he said before hanging up.

I went back to the home menu on my phone and into the Messages.

**\- Sayori: -**

Sayori: Please! Just one answer!

Me: No, answer it yourself.

Sayori: So mean!

**-Yesterday-**

Me:

I won't be coming to

school today, caught

your sickness.

_Seen: 7:01_

I was generally surprised to see no reply from her, especially when my phone told me that she had already seen it.

A couple of loud thumps were heard from outside my room.

Ah, yeah. I guess that makes a bit more sense…

My door was opened quickly and slightly loudly as Sayori entered my room, "Jun, are you okay?" she said while panting a bit.

I made a small wave at her as she walked up to me.

Looking at her now, compared to yesterday, Sayori looks relatively normal and not sickly.

"So I think I might've caught your sickness from yesterday, So, that's cool." I said to her as she slowly walked up to me.

I grabbed her hand when she got close, scaring her, "Do you want to know how, Sayori?" I said menacingly.

Sayori looked liked she was sweating bullets as she stood there, "U-um...N-no, h-how did you...um...get sick?" She said nervously before looking somewhere else.

"Oh look at the time! I need to get to School!" Sayori brought up innocently as she tried to leave.

"Don't run from this, you'll only make it worse when I get better!" I said trying to warn her.

She stood there still for a moment, before she struggled to get my grip off her and make a run for it.

She finally managed to break my grip off and run for it.

"See you later Jun, I'll make sure to visit you after school!" She said as she began to head back downstairs.

"Lock the doors this time!" I shouted after her.

I'm really worried whether or not she locked the doors….

Well...I'm too tired to check, so if I end up kidnapped and used for Ransom, then this will be my final message before I get put into a suspicious white van…

Traps are gay.

Time for more sleep…

...up until my goddamn phone vibra-

What do you want phone!

I checked what triggered my phone as I saw a text messages from one of my online friends, Jin.

Yeah, that's his actual name (the writer of this definitely isn't being lazy, nope, not at all…), a surprise to say the least, but he's a pretty ok dude.

Both me and my brother met him in real life, he's a lot more eccentric compared to me and my brother, maybe as much as Sayori, but he's a good guy to hang around with regardless.

\- NotATrap.jpg -

-Hey, it's been a while

since we hang out, wanna do something

Saturday? Already asked Hideki, and

he's going too.

\-- -- -- --

I mean, I guess it has been a long time since we hung out, especially since winter fucked me up.

**\- NotATrap.jpg -**

-Hey, it's been a while

since we hang out, wanna do something

Saturday? Already asked Hideki, and

he's going too.

**Me:** Sure why not. Where

do you want to go?

-Was thinking of going

to the mall, hang out, eat food, y'know nothing

too big. You're favorite trap was getting lonely~

**Me:** Right, because that's

the real reason...

-So mean!

-but seriously, it has

been a while since we hanged, so why not do

it while we still have time.

**Me:** While we still have time?

What do you mean by

that?

-By that, I mean college.

I don't know how much time I'll have when I

enter it.

\-- -- -- --

Oh yeah, I forget that he's a year older than me. I still have a year left before I have to decide what kind of career I want to have before the year is up.

\-- -- -- --

Me: While we still have time?

What do you mean by

that?

-By that, I mean college.

I don't know how much time I'll have when I

enter it.

**Me:** Alright, Saturday it is.

-Yay! Thanks Edgelord!

**Me:** Uh huh, sure.

\-- -- -- --

With that out of the way, I'm just gonna go get some sleep.

_5 hours later~_

Huh…

I definitely feel a lot better than before. My light headedness is gone, but I still feel a bit bad.

I got my phone and was about to see how long I was sleeping for up until I saw a couple of missed calls and a lot of text messages.

Oh Sayori, please stop spamming my fucking phone.

**-Sayori-**

-Hey, are you going to be ok?

-Hey, answer the phone!

-Are you asleep?

-Did you take some medicine?

-Hey!

-It's been a couple of hours,

when are you going to wake up?

-Hey!

-Are you actually ignoring me?

-Please get better soon!

-lol

-oops, wrong person.

-How long will you sleep for?!

**Me:** Stop spamming my

Fucking phone!

\-- -- -- --

It wasn't even that long that Sayori decided to actually call me.

I don't even know why I decided to pick up the phone…

"Can you not spam my phone with 20 different messages?" I asked her when I accepted the call.

"Oh but spamming your phone is fun. Wouldn't you say?" Monika said from the other side of the call.

"Oh god, it's you…" I said disgustedly.

"Hello there Jun!" Monika said all innocently.

"What did you do to the cinnamon roll?" I asked her.

"Cinnamon roll? Aw, you even gave her a nickname, how cute. What's mine?" She asked.

"A Brick. It makes me want to toss you far away from me. Besides, Sayori's head and hair style sort of looks like a cinnamon roll." I said as I tried to explain my weird comparisons.

"Aw, that's too bad, I was hoping for some kind of nicer sounding name. Besides, she in the bathroom right now." Monika said as she toyed with me.

"So you stole her phone? Wow what a good friend you are." I said sarcastically.

"Monika? Who are you talking to?" Someone said for away from the phone.

"Oh, it's just a friend. Take your time." Monika said to the other person.

Just a friend my ass…

"I'm hanging up now. Give Sayori back her phone." I said as I was about to hang up.

"Why~? We were just starting to have fun~!" Was the last thing Monika said before I hung up on her.

I sighed to myself before I left my room and headed to the bathroom to wash up and get something to eat.

After making some eggs and toast and eating it, I laid out onto the sofa.

I checked the time.

12:30...alright, at least lunchtime is over for school, now what the hell do I do for the rest of the day…

I got another 10 minutes before I have to take the medicine….

I could play some Rainbow 6…

...nah, I'd rather not shout at my useless teammates while I'm sick…

Ughhhh…..being bored and sick sucks…

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I bitched and moaned on the couch.

When I opened it, I got a random text from a number I didn't know.

**-xx-x567x-xx-**

-Hey, I heard you

were also dying,

are you okay?

**Me:** Who is this?

-Take a guess

Jackass.

\-- -- -- --

Wait what?!

How the hell did she even get my number?

Hold on, 'Also dying'?

**-Bitch-**

-Take a guess

Jackass.

**Me:** You got sick

too?

-Yeah, I think I

got too close to her.

**Me:** Alright so, why

did you text me?

-I just felt like it!

-If you hate it, then

go ahead and block me.

**Me:** You really need

to get some anger management

-Shut up.

-Did you already talk to Sayori?

**Me:** I mean I did in

the morning, but not so much.

**Me:** Why?

-'Cause she's freaking out,

saying that we got infected

because of her.

**Me:** Well, she isn't

wrong though.

**Me:** Aside from that

how bad did she get you?

-Pretty bad. Can't use my

voice.

**Me:** Kek

-So what are you

doing right now?

**Me:** Texting you.

-No shit Sherlock.

**Me:** nothing really.

Might play some

games later on.

Why?

-I'm just bored.

**Me:** You know I'd

say go text some friends

but I forgot you have none.

-You're really trying to

piss me off aren't you?

**Me:** Can you tell

that I'm also bored?

-You know I'd say go text

some friends but I forgot

you have none.

**Me:** Cool CopyPasta.

-I'm just gonna go watch

more Drama's.

-Go fuck yourself.

**Me:** How nice.

\-- -- -- --

She didn't text me anymore after that. It was probably for the better anyways if she wanted to keep her blood pressure normal anyways.

But now I'm back to being bored with nothing to do…

Alright, I'll go talk shit to my shit teammates…

After taking some medicine for my sickness and taking a couple of water bottles up to my room, I spent the rest of my 2-3 hours playing some Monster Hunter.

I know that I said that I was probably gonna go talk shit to my shit teammates but after some thought, I'd rather play some other game where my teammates aren't shit at the game.

Ok….well...I say that, but after another thought, I just went out to help some newer players in this game by boosting them through the mission or giving them continuous healing to get the no deaths bonus.

Yeah, it did get boring after the 3rd hour but I at least did some higher level quests with the beginners to get them items that they probably shouldn't be getting after another 20 hours but hey no harm done.

It was a good thing that I heard the doorbell ring soon after.

As I headed down to the front door and looked through the glass peephole I saw Sayori on her knees in a begging position with Monika to her side looking, and probably feeling, a bit awkward while she stood next to her.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head out, "Sorry, I don't have money. I don't want any Girl Scout Cookies."

Sayori seemed to have flinched a bit when she heard me, "P-please forgive me Jun!" she said, "I didn't mean to get both you and Rika sick! Please forgive me!"

"Ok, sure. Get up." I said normally as I opened the door even more.

"You see? I told you he wouldn't be mad about it." Monika said as she crouched down towards Sayori.

Sayori looked slightly uneasy when she lifted her head up, "You're not mad?"

"I don't care if I get sick, that just gives me a day off from school." I said as I gave Sayori a hand.

"Jun…" Sayori looked up to me happily as she took my hand and accepted my help.

"Gotcha…" I said sinisterly.

Sayori's bright and cheerful face immediately made a 180 as she looked at me with a blank expression," W-what do you mean-"

"You should never shake hands with a sickly person, you never know what kind of germs are on their hands…" I said darkly as Sayori started to have the look of horror on her face, "This morning sucked for me. Like really sucked. Now I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have my childhood friend abandon me the moment she saw how sick I was…."

"Oh wow, he does hold grudges…" Monika said being surprised on how mad I got at Sayori.

"But hey, what goes around comes around you know. Especially when it comes to sickness'. You never know when you might get sick again..." I said as I started to tighten my grip.

"J-Jun. Please let go. My hand is starting to hurt. It's really hurting. Please let go. Let go! I just started being able to breathe through my nose again! I like breathing through my nose!" Sayori begged as she tried to loosen my grip.

"Ok Jun. I think you've had your fun. Let go of her please." Monika said as she took Sayori's bag and started to enter my house.

"Hey now, I never said you could enter my house now did I?" I asked as I finally let go of Sayori's hand and followed after Monika.

"Oh silly me! Looks like I've been way too into my studies and thought that you're open door was a metaphor for welcoming us in. Maybe I should rest here for an hour or two?" Monika said before taking off her shoes and heading upstairs.

"You don't even know where my-"

"First door on my right, right?" Monika interrupted as she opened my door and gave me an innocent smile, "I've got a pretty good memory you know. I'm not the top student for anything!"

I mean you could've easily gotten test answers from your dear old Daddy, but yeah sure let's go with good memory. That's not completely suspicious you know.

I looked back at Sayori and saw her whimpering and holding her hand gently as she held it in the air for some reason.

I stepped inside and was about to close the door before I called out to her, "You coming?" I asked.

Sayori looked up instantly and rushed to get inside, completely forgetting her hand pain, "Yeah!"

As I got upstairs and headed back into my room, I saw Sayori already opening a bag of chips and eating it while Monika looked at my monitor with some curiosity, "What game were you playing?" she asked.

"Monster Hunter: World. Interested?" I said as I pulled my gaming chair out (I say gaming chair, but it was really an IKEA swivel chair that I got.)

Monika looked a bit surprised when she heard me, "Huh? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care." I said as I stepped aside and let her sit down. I grabbed the headset and wrapped it around her neck.

"You're surprisingly smooth Jun. Not bad." Monika whispered to me with a slight smile.

"Uh Huh. Sure." I mumbled as I ignored Monika's comment, "Left hand on W, A, S, D, and your right on the mouse."

Monika did what I said and was a little fidgety while doing so.

"God, these hand placements are weird." Monika commented.

"This is the basic of the basic when it comes to online gaming. If it makes things easier just use your three middle fingers for W, A, and D. Use your pinky for Shift." I said as I showed her how.

"Heh. D…" Monika joked.

"What's this? The #1 Student and Role Model of the school making such an immature and crude joke? My word, Hell has definitely frozen over." I joked as with Monika.

"Well at least it's not as overused as 69…" Monika added.

"Nice." I commented.

"Boys…" Monika said as she sighed.

"Alright, let me just do this one thing." I said as I went and pressed the M key on my Keyboard.

The screen showed my character opening up a map with 5 different areas. A forest, a desert, and place with corals, a rotting wasteland and a place with crystals.

"Click over to the forest and click on 'Camp Site 1.'" I told her.

She did that and showed my character whistling over to a wyvern bird and picked up by it. The loading screen showed up before it disappeared and showed my character dropping in with his Palico (oversized cat the size of a child that can fight.)

Monika looked like she was in a trance as she used the mouse to look around, "It's so beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, it really is. Just wait until you see the monsters…" I commented, "Use W to move forward. If you want to turn, you can use either A and D to move left or right, or just use the move to look a certain direction."

Monika looked a bit confused as she pressed in the W key hard and used the mouse to look immediately to the left or right, walking into the invisible wall or into one of the bushes.

"Oh, who's that?" Monika said as she pointed to the palico.

"It's your Partner. Everyone gets a child sized cat to fight with." I explained to her.

"Chom...suke?" She said weirdly.

"Yes, that's his name." I said unashamed from my name choice (Yes, I did actually name my Palico Chomsuke.)

As she continued to walk away from the campsite and into an open area, Monika moved my character up to a wild buffalo looking animal.

"Left click on the mouse." I said.

Monika did that and made my character bring out his bow.

"Hold right click and aim at it, then hold on left click and let go when the bar charges up." I told her.

She did this and made my character shoot its bow at the buffalo looking monster. The arrows made a slicing sound effect while making the animal cry in pain.

Monika almost laughed when she heard the animal cry in pain.

"Do it again. Keep left clicking until it dies." I said darkly.

Monika did this to the buffalo and made my character shoot its arrows at it until it died.

"Congratulations. You killed your first monster." I said fake congratulating her.

"Yay, I killed something." Monika said with fake happiness.

"Now that you know how to kill things, let's make you fight a Dragon." I said normally while Monika looked at me weirdly, "Oh I'm being serious. Press M, let's go find it."

_~5 minutes later~_

"Oh man, is this a party…" I said nonchalantly as my character was being jumped by 3 different monsters that were fighting each other.

"Oh no...This...this has all gone downhill..." Monika said while trying not to laugh.

Ok, so what happened was that Monika was trying to look for a Rathalos, a red dragon, and while she was following the fireflies heading towards it, she bumped into a Rathian, a green Wal-Mart version of a Rathalos.

But instead of running past it, she accidentally shot an arrow at it and then started to run away from it, and then run into the monster we were looking for. The two dragons got into a turf war of sorts and during the middle of the fight, a Baezelguese, Codenamed, 'Cunt with Wings' crashed the party and started bombing all of us.

If that doesn't describe a normal day in Monster Hunter then I don't know what does.

"Uh, I don't know what to do, everything's on fire and blowing up and I'm somehow not dying yet." Monika said as she continued to run in circles.

"Alright, let's see how long I can survive this." I said as I leaned and took control and started shooting everything in front of me.

Sad to say that I only lasted about 2 minutes since Monika didn't buff before getting into the thick of it.

My character, after getting bombed, collapsed onto the ground before the screen faded to black. My character was brought back to the campsite on a cart with 3 palico's pushing me.

I leaned away from the keyboard and cracked my neck, "Aw, well that was interesting. If you want to go again, you can. Since you're in exploration mode, you basically have unlimited lives."

"I think I'm good for now, all that was a little too intense for my liking." Monika said as she stood up and too off the headset around her neck.

"Was it really that intense for you? Your face is pink." I pointed out.

Monika seemed surprised for a short moment before she gave me a sly smile, "No. I don't think it was the game that did that." She said before she got close to my side, "I wonder why."

I leaned myself away from Monika as she tried to get close to me, "I'd be great if you could not do that while Sayori's here…" I mumbled to her.

"Hmm...So are you saying that it's fine for me to flirt with you when she's not here?" Monika joked, "Besides, she's asleep right now."

I looked behind me and saw Sayori on my bed, silently snoring away. It's almost as if she already forgot that I was sick...

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't matter if she's here or not, I'll still reject you either way." I said as I stepped away from Monika.

"And I'll keep persisting." Monika said innocently, "Where are you going?"

I was just about to step out before Monika asked her question.

"Food." I replied back.

I went to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips.

By the time I got back to my room. Monika was sitting near my fold-out table, where she was looking at my Tags that I worked on last night.

"Looks like you're getting better." she said as she flipped the page.

"Guess I am." I said as I sat in front of her.

"Not gonna sit right next to me? I won't bite you know?" She said before giving me a small smile, "...Unless you want me to~"

"No thanks. I'm into that kind of stuff." I said as I ate some chips, "But I do want to ask something from you."

Monika dropped her smile and had a neutral face on, "And that is?"

"Tell Sayori about Yesterday. About what the club was actually meant for. " I said to her.

Monika had that same neutral face on as she laid back and thought about it, "No. I don't think I will." Monika said as she looked at me with a straight face, "Besides, why should I? You really couldn't care less about any of the club members or the club itself, so why should I do that for you?"

Shit. She's got me there…

Ugh….

I'm really gonna regret saying this…

"Fine. Name it." I told her.

Monika looked at me weirdly, "Pardon?"

"I do you a solid, you do me a solid. Fair Enough?" I said as the last of my pride was sucked out.

Monika had this amused look on he face as she heard me, "Oh? What's this? Are you trying to negotiate with me in the form of a favor?" She teased, "My, my Jun. I'd never think you'd step low enough for a favor from me."

"I couldn't care less for any other members of the Literature Club, yourself included, but I'm not gonna let Sayori be used for some stupid anti-popularity bullshit." I told her, "Go on. Name what you want from me. No, you're Virginity will be kept."

"Always a vulgar person. Fine. If that's what you want, then so be it." Monika said before she stood up and squatted next to me, "You, Jun Nishimura, are going to be my boyfriend for the week!" She said happily.

Fuck.

"Fuck." I blurted out loud.

"No But's from here on out. You wanted a favor from me, and this is how you earn one." Monika said happily as she get close to me, "Even if it's for one week, I'll definitely make the most it~"

Monika clung onto my arm as she said those words.

I've officially sold my soul to the Devil…

Sayori started to make some noises as she began to wake up.

"Well, looks who already up." Monika said as she walked over to the slightly woken up Sayori.

Sayori sleepily got up and looked at Monika, "What's with all the noise…" she grumbled.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that Jun here lost a bet and is gonna have to accept his punishment from me." Monika said innocently.

Sayori turned her head over here and smiled at me as she laughed, "Haha….you suck." she said as she made fun of me.

"So what does he have to do as punishment?" Sayori said as she rubbed her eyes.

"He has to do what I say for an entire week." Monika told her.

Sayori gasped in realisation as she heard this, "Make him your butler!" Sayori said excitedly

"Sayori stop talking." I said as I gave her a slight glare.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. In terms of discipline, no one could beat a Butler…" Monika said as she looked at me with a sly look, "But we'll save that for tomorrow Jun…"

Monika grabbed her bag as she headed began to leave, "It's getting pretty late and my father doesn't like when I come home late. I'll see you tomorrow Sayori. I'll be waiting at the front gate for you Jun."

With that, Monika left my room and headed downstairs.

Sayori started to stretch her arms on my bed, "Man, how long did I fall asleep for? Gotta study for tomorrow's test. Oh, but I will share my notes with you Jun. You don't have to worry about that Jun. Jun?"

Sayori called out to me as I was sort of deep in thought.

Part of me wondered whether or not if I should tell Sayori not to hang around Monika too long. Mainly because she is using for her own purposes.

I know that Monika's own goal is something that doesn't seem that bad, but it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth knowing that there's a chance that she doesn't actually care for the people around her.

I don't want Sayori to get caught up in that and have some kind of repeat of last-

"JUN!" Sayori said loudly in front of my face.

I was brought out of my mind as she called out to me, "Jeez! I can't tell if you're ignoring me on purpose or not. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

This could be my opportunity to do so…

Hold on. No. Monika might be suspicious about me if Sayori starts acting strange…

Fuck!

"It's nothing. Just overthinking on how bad Monika is gonna wring me out with this whole, 'You're my slave for a week' thing." I said as I lied.

"She said Butler, not slave." Sayori corrected me, "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. If it gets too bad, I'll make sure to step in and make Monika tone it down."

"So don't worry too much about it!" Sayori said with a bright and cheery smile.

It times like these where I really envy being Sayori and having some of her positivity. It makes me glad that I have her as a friend.

"Thanks. You're right, it might not be that bad. Thanks Sayori." I said to her back.

"Right! Now I should probably go before I get sick again. I'll talk to you later Jun." Sayori said as she got off my bed, grabbed her bag, and was about to head out.

"Hey, Jun?" she asked before leaving.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanna talk to me about?" She said in a slightly concerned tone.

With Sayori being my childhood friend of 14-15 years, of course it'd be obvious to tell whether or not if one of us was lying.

I'm really thankful for that.

"Yeah, I am. Unless you want to listen to me complain about life?" I said to her.

Sayori sighed as she dropped her head, "Complaining about life and hating people doesn't count as asking for help."

Sayori opened my door and left with that.

I sighed as I got up and sat on my bed.

God this is gonna be a long week for me…

I was just about to lie down for a bit and go on my phone until I felt something wet near my head.

I got up instantly and looked at the small puddle of drool on my pillow from Sayori's nap.

Ok.

I'm gonna bleach these sheets now…


	14. Worldstar!

(DISCLAIMER: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I took a shot in the dark, made this, said YOLO and hit submit. Is this a good chapter for being 3 months late? I don't know, you decide. But what's written down, bad or not, is written down. Enjoy, as the kids would say, **'Shit went from 0 - 100 really quick…**')

Well, at least I don't feel like shit anymore.

Ok, well I slightly do, but it isn't as bad as yesterday.

Waking up this morning felt more like a chore than it already did. My body feels slightly heavy, my hearing feels like it's boxxed in, and colors that I see don't match what I know. It's like there's this light blue filter on my eyes.

Other than that, I guess nothing really feels too different from normal.

As I almost went to the bathroom to go and make myself some breakfast, I popped back and opened the mirror cupboard to grab a mask.

I'm still technically sick, and as much as I want to not wear a mask and spread my sickness around like I'm fucking Corona, I'm not that much of an asshole to do that.

Made breakfast, nothing happened aside from the oil on the pan fucking burning my finger. Stung like hell.

With my breakfast eaten and my pills taken, I stepped out of the house to go school.

"Hey Jun…" Sayori said tiredly as she sniffled a little, "I think you might've gotten me a little sick"

"Karma." I said as I put my mouth mask on.

"But what did I do?" She complained.

"I don't have to explain it if you don't already know." I said as I walked to school.

"Ughh… so mean!" she groaned as she followed after me.

"Besides, it's your own fault for sleeping on my bed, and on my pillow." I said as we continued to walk.

"But your bed is comfy! It reminds me of the times when we used to have sleepovers!" Sayori said as she began to remember our sleepovers from when we were like, 9-10 years old.

Every time she came over to sleep over with me and Hideo, Hideo would always tempt her with watching a scary movie.

Sayori, being Sayori, was curious about the movie and would watch it, only to get scared 30 minutes into the movie.

I snickered to myself for a moment as I remembered something pretty funny from that time.

Sayori looked at me curiously, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Remember the time Hideo brought the movie the Grudge? We only watched 40 minutes into the movie and you were so scared that you-" I was instantly shutted up as Sayori held her hand tightly over my mou-, er mask.

"We will not discuss what happened that fateful day." Sayori said as she had the most yandere look she's ever given me.

She peed herself.

The movie got to her so bad that she peed herself and almost cried.

It was a little funny at first but me and Hideki started to help her to the bathroom without our parents knowing. When her Parents, on the other hand, asked about it, we just told them that she accidentally spilled water on herself when I scared her.

To this day, whenever me and Hideki brought this up she'd either ignore us or use the same excuse as back then, 'Jun scared me and made me spill my water.'

"Hmmm, I wonder if we should have another sleepover for old times sake, but this time with scary games…" I said menacingly to Sayori.

Outlast I and II, Resident Evil 7, FNAF (even though it starts to get more rage inducing than scary), GTFO, oh man I think I'm starting to become a slight Sadist…

(I've played GTFO with some friends and it's a really good game with a damn near perfect atmosphere for horror. I really recommend it, early access though.)

Sayori looked at me with this strange look as I said this, "Are you trying to kill me? I've seen the games you and Hideki played. Nope, no thank you."

"Don't worry, after an hour or two, you'll get used to them." I said nonchalantly, ignoring most of what Sayori said.

"But I guess I'd wanna have another sleepover, no scary games or movies, but just a normal one…" Sayori said while putting a little bit more emphasis on the scary games/movies.

"Someday we'll probably have one." I said, "Not sure when, but one day."

"Yeah. Oh! You think we'd be able to get the Literature Club members to join us?" Sayori said with her eyes sparkling.

Literature Club members huh…

"I'm not too sure about that, I mean half the members don't really like me. Not to mention that it'd be really awkward to be the only boy…" I said while trying to hide my hate to most of the members.

Sayori blushed a bit when she probably imagined how the sleepover would look like, "Y-yeah! You're uh..probably right...It would be awkward…"

With that awkward conversation followed awkward silence up until we got to the school.

Then the real Hell began…

Monika, along with Bitch surprisingly, were waiting in front of the school gates probably waiting for me and Sayori to get here.

"Good Morning Sayori, Good Morning Jun." Monika said with her signature, but fake as fuck, smile.

"Morning Sayori!...Oh...hey." Bitch said with her voice a bit raspy as she gave me and Sayori a normal good morning.

"Good Morning Monika, Good Morning Rika." Sayori greeted back.

"Sayori are you okay? You sound sick again." Monika asked.

"Karma happened to her." I added as I took a step back from getting hit in the stomach by Sayori.

"I see. Well you know what they say; What comes around, goes around." Monika said as she started to walk up to me and hold out her bag.

I looked at it strangely, "As much as you guys treat me like one, I'm not a servant you know?"

"Ah, but you are today Jun! Don't you remember the bet you lost yesterday?" Monika said as she grinned at me innocently.

Fuck.

FUCK!

Now I remember!

Goddammit!

God my fucking sickness is fucking up my memories! I forgot about our agreement!

I sighed heavily as I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Sayori looked confused for a moment before she too remembered what Monika said yesterday, "Oh yeah! You lost a bet yesterday and now you're Monika's servant!"

Bitch looked at me with a disgusted face, "Ugh. I don't know if I should feel sorry or realise if this is your fetish…"

"It's not a fetish." I said as I glared at Bitch.

"Aw, Well that's too bad! Cause I don't feel sorry for you!" Bitch said happily as she mocked me.

"Oh but, if this was the other way around I'd make sure to tell the school that you're an abusive Boyfriend so…" Bitch said as he tone took a 180.

Her name will always fit her attitude, just a complete Bitch.

"Uh huh, sure. Keep saying that, won't get Monika in bed with you any faster." I retorted back.

Bitch began to blush madly when I said that, "T-t-t-t-that has n-n-nothing to do with Monika!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Rika here. While I do support same gender relationships, I'm afraid I don't swing that way." Monika said with a slight smile.

All of the color in Bitch's face got drained when Monika said that. Instead of being the flustered mess she was when I told that to her, she soon became a pale and bland.

"Oh...ok." Bitch said as if she lost her purpose in life, "I'm gonna go to class. See you at Lunch…" Bitch began to walk slowly to the school while dragging her feet.

God she's so overdramatic…

"Hmmm, well I guess we should also follow suit. Class is going to start soon." Monika said as she began to walk in the building, "Come on Jun, my class is on the other side of the building. Better hurry up before you're late!"

"Sigh, pick on a sickly man will ya…" I mumbled to myself as I walked after her, "I'll see you in lunch Sayori. Sayori?"

Sayori looked a bit lost in space as she watched me follow after Monika. She seemed to have snapped out of it though when I called out to her, "H-huh? O-oh, yeah. See you at lunch."

Sayori hurried to her class as she headed inside the building.

"Come on Jun!" Monika called out to me.

I walked faster as I followed Monika.

"Something wrong with Sayori?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I tried to put some distance between me and her.

"Oh come on, just because I don't care for the Literature Club's goal doesn't mean I don't care about the members. It'd surprise you how much I care about them." Monika said, probably trying to convince me.

"Right." I said, ignoring most of what she said.

While I was able to ignore the things Monika was saying, I wasn't able to ignore the stares that the students were giving me.

Oh boy, isn't this a familiar feeling…

It wasn't even 10 minutes into the school day and people were already sneering at me.

"A lot of negativity is coming from everyone, does this usually happen to you?" Monika whispered behind me with both hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged her hands off, "Probably, I mean there is a Someone walking pretty closely to a No One."

"Oh come on, Don't be so negative." Monika said playfully, "Besides, I think it's pretty amusing."

"Ha! Looking at someone getting belittled by everyone is amusing to you? Man, even I don't know if that counts as being a Major Sadist or a Bitch." I said chuckling to myself.

"My oh my Jun, I never knew you could be such a hypocrite…" Monika teased.

"Hey now, I don't single out and belittle people, I group them together and belittle them all. Assholes have standards too you know? I'm all about Equality." I said explaining myself.

Monika chuckled to herself for a bit when she heard me, "Oh Jun, you're jokes are really funny."

I really wish I was joking…

Monika stopped in front of me next to a music room, "This is my first class. I'll make sure to come pick you up before lunch."

"Sure, just know that I'll probably go to the bathroom 5 minutes before lunch and stay there." I said as I left and headed to my first class, halfway across the school.

Looking at the time, it was already 3-4 minutes before classes were about to start. I mean I was probably gonna be late regardless of whether or not I rushed to class, so I just took my time to stroll down to class.

When I got to my class, I didn't try to sneak in as I usually would since I already had a good enough excuse (Which was my sickness.)

"Oh, Nishimura, you're a bit tardy. Mind explaining why?" The teacher said as he brought the lesson to a halt.

God I hate teachers like this, don't make such a big deal about 1 student being tardy…

"Sorry sir, some of my sickness was getting the better of me. Had to go to the bathroom." I said as I faked my tone.

"If you're not feeling well, then you should've stayed home. The Staff would rather have you rest up and not force yourself to come here." the teacher said as he was about to continue teaching.

Translation; Don't come to school if you don't feel good, I don't want any of us to catch your sickness.

"Don't worry about me, I just needed some water. I'm fine now." I said as I headed to my seat.

The Teacher continued to teach his lesson to the class as I got to my seat.

My classmates being the assholes that most of them are, leaned away from me when I walked past them and some slightly moved their desks away from mine when I sat down.

Assholes…

I would've loved to say that the rest of the classes went on like normal, but sadly that wasn't the case.

Rumors, rumors, rumors…

Man I do I enjoy them, especially when the rumors are back on the subject of me and Monika going out.

Last time people spread rumors about me and Monika, most of them were half-assed and died off quickly…

...but not these ones…

This time people are actually starting to believe them since they saw us walk together to her class.

I even heard a couple of them saying that they had photos of Monika clinging close to me in the morning.

Great, now they have photo's out of context.

Instead of making class go by quickly, these rumors made the school day much longer than it needed to be. That or the sickness is just fucking with my sense of time.

By the time it was lunch time I was already out of willpower to actually try and pay attention to class (Even thought I don't pay attention half the time...)

Not to mention that I was feeling like I was dying on the inside from starvation, but that's nothing new.

I stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag as I headed to the door, and some of the students in the class glanced and watched me. They were probably wondering if I was gonna see Monika or something.

Fucking Vultures…

Before I was able to open the door, someone else from the other side did before me.

It was a group of 3 people who looked a year older than me. 2 Dudes and a girl.

One of the guys had his hair styled like a bad Jackie Chan and while the other had the stereotypical douchebag haircut where the sides were cut normally and the top of his head was all flowey and shit, almost like your generic k-pop idol. The girl was a redhead with a ponytail and some blonde highlights, she sort of reminded me of Bitch back in her Attention Whore days.

They walked past me as they went to go and talk to a couple of girls in my class.

Didn't even say 'Excuse me'. Assholes…

I walked out of the class to head towards the roof and eat my lunch.

While I walked there, there were a couple of people looking at me, some with confused glances, some people snickering, and a lot of them with unimpressed looks.

God, if this was gonna be my life for the next week, it's really gonna suck…

"Is that him? He doesn't look like a lot…" A faint voice from behind me said, sounded like a girl.

"Hey!" Another voice came from behind me, this time it was louder and a dude.

I ignored it, mostly because people don't normally call out to me (Loner Lyfe Boi's!), but I wasn't able to ignore what happened next cause some assclown took my bag and tossed on the ground.

"Hard to ignore me when your shit's on the ground." The dude said, it was the same dude with the k-pop hairstyle that went in my class.

"The hell's your problem dude?" I asked him as I was about to pick my bag up. His sidekick asshole of a friend kicked my bag away as he had this shitstain of a grin on his face, "Oops." the shitstain friend said.

"Bullying the sickly huh? Man you guys really don't have lives don't you…" I said as I now confronted them.

"Who fucking cares. Are you Jun Nishimura?" K-pop asshole said.

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy, My name's Tsukiyo Nakano." I said as I acted all innocently.

I'm not sure if they were able to see my smirk from inside my mask, but Shitstain over there looked like he was about to go full roid-rage.

"Cut the bullshit, I know you're dating Monika." K-pop said as he held back Shitstain.

"What, you guys really gonna believe some stupid rumors? Come on, you look a year older than me, you should be using some common sen-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as k-pop punch me before I could finish.

Everyone around me was getting hyped saying 'Oooooh!' as I hit the ground, some even pulled out their phones and started recording.

"Come on you look a year younger than me! You should've been able to take that punch!" Shitstain said as he mocked me.

I got up slowly and took off my mask to wipe away the blood coming from my nose.

"Interrupting me when I didn't even finish my sentence, pretty rude you know?." I said while chuckling a bit to myself.

K-pop grabbed my shirt and dragged me on close, "You think you're some kind of fucking comedian?"

"Probably, but I'm a pretty shitty one though..." I said as I started to laugh in his face.

K-pop smacked his gums as he let go of me and started to head the other direction, "Just stay away from Monika asshole."

Everyone started to go back to what they were doing when he was about to leave, and I probably should've headed to the nurses office while I still could…

But...knowing me…

I just couldn't keep my damn mouth shut...

"What are you, some kind of angry Ex? Mad that Monika moved on from you? You're insecurities showing pal, do a better job at hiding it!" I said, antagonizing him more.

Now K-pop looked like he was about to pull a roid-rage as he stomped over to me, grabbed onto my shirt and slammed my back against the wall.

"What the hell do you know!?" K-pop said angrily, "You don't know shit about me!"

It was my turn to have this shitstain grin, "Oh trust me, I already know enough."

Look, I know this is a bad situation, even for me, but this is just too fun not to take advantage of!

"But just from that, tell me: How did it feel to have Monika break things off from you? I bet it really sucked for you!" I said, "And now she's with a no one like me. If she didn't like an asshole like you, what does that say if she was willing to go out with a nobody like me?"

I could almost see veins popping out of this guy's neck as I antagonized him even further.

"JUN!" A voice from the crowd shouted.

Most of the crowd looked over to where the voice came from and made way for her, it was Sayori.

"What are you doing to him?! Let him go!" Sayori said as she tried to get to me.

"Whoa there, who's this?" Shitstain said as he got behind her and held her hands back.

"OMG, is this his girl? Bro you two-timing piece of shit!" the redhead said as she finally spoke up and started to laugh, "Seriously, you got Monika and you seriously downgraded to this bitch?!"

It was at this time where I now started to fight back, "Hey, let her go!" I shouted at shitstain.

"Hold on, you still have me to deal with!" K-pop said as he kneed me in the stomach.

"Jun!" Sayori shouted in horror.

"Come on, where's all that tough talk from before Mr. Comedian?" K-pop said as he dropped me and started to kick me.

"Stop it!" Sayori said as it sounded like she was about to cry.

Ugh…

I never thought it'd end up like this…

Been a while since I got my ass kicked.

What sucks is that Sayori had to get dragged into this mess…

I really have to apologise to her later on…

"Hey don't you care for your side-bitch? She's gonna get hurt you know!" K-pop said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes from the pain and saw Sayori getting pushed down while she had most of what was in her bag dumped on top of her.

K-pop stepped away from me and started to kick most of Sayori's books, notebooks and papers that she had in her bag.

I slowly got up from where I was, "Hey….you bastards!" I angrily said.

"Ow! Stop!" Sayori said as she winced in pain.

"Stop being so weak, I barely touch-" Shitstain got interrupted as he recoiled to the side from getting smack upside the head from a hardcover textbook.

A textbook that I hit him with.

And trust me, I put a lot of goddamn force into it!

"Oh? Did you final-" K-pop didn't have a chance to finish his sentence since I punched him straight in the throat. K-pop staggered back pretty far as he was struggling to breathe.

At this point, I think I lost any kind of reasoning when they hurted Sayori.

"You fucking-!" Shitstain tried to get me into a headlock from behind as he tried to pull me back. I managed to break out of it and punch him once in the face, another at his right eye, and I sort of unintentionally kicked him down the stairs…

"Satoshi!" the red head shouted as she ran down the stairs to help her Boyfriends or whatever the fuck.

K-pop started to breathe normally as he struggled to get up, "What the hell...Are you fucking insa-" I cut him off from his sentence as I went full force and kicked his face.

I don't think I was in full control of my body anymore since I started to whale onto K-pop's face with my right fist.

And I didn't stop as much as I told my body to.

I just kept punching and punching and punching.

My hand already felt like It was broken but I kept punching him.

By the time the teachers got here, people were already trying to peel me off of K-pop and stop punching him. I even threw a couple of people that were just trying to help aside as my main goal was just to make K-pop suffer.

The only teacher that was able to keep me in check was Mr. Fujiwara since he was the strongest teacher.

I don't even remember what happened after that, everything was just a blur.

I remember some things though, like getting yelled at by the Teachers, getting yelled at by the Principal, seeing my parents yelling but not at me, having to get a cast on my right hand since I did break it, I don't know what happened to Shitstain and K-pop, I even saw my hands tremble as I cried for the first time in a long time, but the most memorable thing out of it all was still burned in my mind...

Among those few groups of people who tried to peel me off of K-pop was Sayori, and she was crying and begging me to stop and to get off of him.

I guess that's what made me breakdown later on.

Next day came by without me even knowing it.

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping and how long I was awake last night. But what I do know is that despite getting into a fight, I wasn't suspended again.

I didn't even want to go to school when my alarm rang. I didn't even want to get out of bed in general.

A couple of knocks on the door was heard, "Hey Jun, get up." my dad said.

I got up from my bed slowly and opened the door.

"Can I stay home today? I really don't feel like going to school." I told him.

I wasn't sure what kind of face I was making but all he did was pat me on the back and give me a sympathetic smile, "As much as it pains me as a Father, sadly no. I'm still conflicted on whether I should be proud or scold you for yesterday…" he said while I stood there.

"Yesterday huh….Can you tell me what happened, you know, after the fight? I don't think I remember anything after my teacher pulled me off." I said a bit embarrassed.

My Dad gave me a small smile, "Get dressed and get ready, I'll explain it over breakfast. Take your time and don't worry about being late."

With that, I did my morning routine and as normal as I could. The only difference was that I looked like shit and that I couldn't use my right hand properly.

By the time I got dressed and headed downstairs, it seemed my entire family was waiting for me.

Great, now I know what I did was really serious.

I sat down in one of the chairs at the dining table right next to my brother.

"Jun, are you okay?" Mom asked, by the looks of it, it seems like she was crying too.

"I think so…" I said as I tried to muster some kind of positivity so she wouldn't have to worry too much.

"Huh, you think so? Have you taken a look in the mirror recently?" Hideki joked.

Both Mom and Dad glared at him only for me to manage a small chuckle, "Look who's talking." I replied back.

Dad served me some of his eggs and bacon omelette with some toast. It was nice.

"So, you want to know what happened yesterday…" Dad said as he thought back.

"Yesterday?" Hideki questioned.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember what happened yesterday after the teachers came." Dad said as he drank some coffee.

Hideki chuckled as he shook his head, "Holy shit! Did you really black out?"

"Language." Mom said as she scolded him.

"Yeah, I really don't remember anything…" I said as I finished my eggs.

"Oh boy, this...haha...this is a story to tell!" Hideki said as he was smiling uncontrollably.

Ok so here's what happened yesterday;

From what my Dad heard from the teachers, right after Mr. Fujiwara pulled me off of K-pop, the other teachers and staff that just got to the scene were pissed. Probably just as pissed as I was, cause not only was there a fight, but multiple students were injured (partly my fault) and that gave them the prompt idea of wanting me expelled for this fight.

But from the point of view of some students that watched the fight, I was completely in the right or not fighting back for 10 minutes up until I started to go apeshit and hurt 2 students really badly. K-pop had his entire right side of face swollen from my punches along with a broken nose and a slight concussion, Shitstain, while I did kick him down the stairs, only got a broken ankle and a broken wrist. Other Casualties were bystander students who tried to help me only to get tossed aside.

When the principal pulled me to his office, he was backed up with a couple of teachers, Mr. Fujiwara included. When he told them that I was going to be expelled, Mr. Fujiwara stepped in and tried to stop the decision from happening. He told them to double check the security cameras to see if I was really in the wrong or If I was just defending myself. Camera's didn't lie along with student testimonies, but the Principal was still hell bent on getting me expelled.

It was at this time that my parents were called in to hear about me getting expelled, but they told the Principal that they'd come and talk about the situation in person. When they heard everything that happened from both teachers, camera's and student opinions, now my parents we pissed while I was left soulless. They said that thay'd even sue the school for something so stupid.

After an hour or two shouting, name calling, and threatening with legal action, they came up with a solution; No suspensions, no expulsions, no legal action, but I would have to do some manual labor around the school for the next 2 months, summer vacation included.

Before my parents took me home, Mr. Fujiwara asked the nurse to bandage up my hand. Since it was still bleeding and didn't feel right, they decided to put a cast over it as well.

Hideki brought the car over and drove me back home without saying a word.

From what Hideki heard from Sayori, the School was buzzing because of me.

People uploaded the fight onto Youtube and other social media sites, apparently my fights were getting good views. K-pop and Shitstain were suspended for 2 weeks with mandatory 2 hour after school detention for a week the moment they got back.

They even had a 1 hour school meeting in the gym about the situation.

Everyone was not allowed to talk about the situation in school, the school even contacted Youtube Japan to get any clones of the video taken down, and if anyone was caught talking about it they'd get an hour of detention.

"Holy shit…" was all I managed to say when I heard this.

"Language!" Mom said as she scolded me.

"What about Sayori, is she ok?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I guess?" Hideki said, sounding unsure, "I mean physically she's ok, her wrist only has a small bruise, but emotionally...I'm still not sure. I mean she said that she's more concerned about you, but I'm a bit worried about her."

"Is she going to school today?" I asked.

"Seems like it, but I wish that both of you would take it easy for a day…" Hideki said.

"What, you actually care for us? That's rare." I joked.

"Ok fine, let me rephrase, I'm worried about Sayori, you can do whatever you want…" Hideki said, taking back what he said.

"If you're done with Breakfast, then you can go to school. Take it easy today, don't get into anymore fights please." My dad said as he took my plate to wash it, "I'm sure you want to take the time to take things easy after yesterday, Don't worry about being late, I've already talked to the school on the phone."

"Thanks dad." I said as I took my bag and headed out the door.

I closed the door behind me and thought that I was about to head to school alone before I saw Sayori hanging around the front of my gate with a small smile.

"Hey Jun. You look terrible." she lightly joked.

* * *

Man this just really isn't my year huh…

The internet goes out for a month, literally a day before I was going to upload the last chapter, then school is starting to ramp up a bit, and now my laptop kills itself…. (Edit: forget what I said, my laptop wants to work now after a week of not taking any charge.)

Might get myself an actual laptop instead of a tablet laptop just to make writing and photoshop easier for myself...

That being said, happy 1 year anniversary for this story, I really don't know how much of you guys stuck around from my first 2 chapters up until now, probably not a lot of you, but anyways, here's for another year hopefully.

By the way, can you believe that it's only been a year out here, but only a month in the story? Man, my sense of time sucks! By the time Jun reaches summer it'll probably be 4 years later for us.

I'm joking, I'm not gonna spend 4 years on this story. I'll make time skips reasonable.

Anyways (old) review time...

DavidGoyena:

If Monika is starting to scare you, then I know I'm doing a good job at her character.

Yeah, I'm basically trying to make Bitch and Natsuki both Tsundere's, but at least Bitch will be tolerable and likeable.

Mccam:

Nice.

Edit: Holy Fuck the last time I've uploaded was November. I really slacked off, should've at least given you guys 1 more chapter...


End file.
